Conk
by CHEVEYO
Summary: Ollivander adopts what is thought to be a muggle female, but her destiny lay much deeper. There is a bond that is dark, but she cannot resist nor refuse. High sexual content and violence. DMOC First Draco fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Crossbreed  
**

She didn't know much about her past, only that she was dropped on the doorstep of Mr. Ollivander of 'Ollivander's'. They called her a 'sensitive', a crossbreed between a witch and a muggle. It was rare for a wizard to adopt a muggle child and it was headline news for the Daily Prophet. He received letters ranging from 'he was such a great man' to 'how could you, you blood-traitor!' Ollivander ignored those types, all he would ever say to his adopted daughter was 'when I saw you, I knew you were meant to be my daughter.'

That always made her feel better, especially when she couldn't totally relate to those around her. She was neither a witch nor a muggle, the Ministry had done tests on her when they decided she was a crossbreed, she was in all the magical science indexes… 'a discovery' they called her. Still, there was an upside, even though she couldn't really work many spells, she could see patterns in behavior, she always saw things in patterns, it was a form in prediction. She was an empath and the Ministry was trying to help her to develop her gifts.

She was eight when she started helping her adopted father with the store and would come across a great bully…none other than a boy named Draco Malfoy. He'd always trip her and push her, and one time it got so bad that her father had to threaten the Malfoys to leave her alone, or else they'd be banned from his store. She hated whenever he came to the store, they always spent too much money in her opinion, not that her and her father weren't well-off themselves, but she knew that the Malfoys loved to flaunt their wealth.

The day always came for her to help when the new students of Hogwarts showed…as did the day she had to help Draco pick out his wand. All the while he taunted her as Ollivander picked out another wand for him, "don't you wish you could go to Hogwarts, but you're a freak aren't you?"

That hurt her, but she wouldn't ever say anything, she wouldn't cry and there were so many times he would try. She just glared at him and said, "well at LEAST I don't have to be afraid of my father, he loves me."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Draco," the familiar and cold voice drawled. "What did I tell you about associating with that…that…"

"You mean my daughter, Mr. Malfoy?" Ollivander said politely. "You will find, Mr. Malfoy that my daughter is a very wise creature, and even though she is unable to go to Hogwarts, the Ministry has designated special studies for her…for her own special gifts. You would be very impressed with her capabilities as am I."

"Hardly," the senior Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "But the Ministry always is good at helping charity cases."

A few of the customers gasped but one made it quite clear that he didn't approve of Malfoy's little comment, "then your family should check into it." It was Arthur Weasley.

"What did you say, WEASLEY!"

"Money is no substitute for talent, Mr. Malfoy. I've seen what the girl can do, she's talented and even though she can't do much magic, she can certainly do things that will benefit the wizarding world in the future." Mr. Weasley then turned to the little girl, "hello, Hessa."

"Mr. Weasley!" she took off to hug him, yet Draco stepped in her way. "What do you want!" But the boy just stood there, glaring at her. She huffed at him nearly shoving him out of the way, hugging Mr. Weasley.

"Oi, dad…is that the girl you were telling us about?" Fred and George stepped in.

"What ARE you doing here, Weasley. I thought you used handed down your wands?" Mr. Malfoy drawled amusingly.

"We came to see this lovely young lady here, it's time for appointments. She learns herbs, magical history, about her gifts, her regimen is more strenuous than Hogwarts…and is a very good student," Mr. Weasley glared at Lucius as if he was about to challenge him.

"My dear man, are you teaching her to be a COMPANION for a wizard…maybe a concubine?"

People gasped at the suggestion, but it was historical fact that some muggles were taught to be companions for wizards if not concubines, especially when wizards were once viewed as Gods for their magical abilities.

"MR. MALFOY!" Mr. Ollivander had finally lost his temper. "Could you be any more crude in front of a young lady!"

"You should punch him right in the nose for that stupid comment dad!" Fred shouted.

But Mr. Weasley looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve, Hessa looked up at him, "what's…what's a concubine?"

"Nothing dear, nothing," Arthur shot Lucius a look when he chuckled, and the fact that his son smiled as if he knew what it was, further disgusted him.

"Please leave the store, Mr. Malfoy," Ollivander glared at them.

"As you wish," Lucius looked down at the little girl, reached out and forcefully patted her head, causing the Weasleys to ball up their fists. Hessa pushed his hand away from her, but he only dismissed it as if she were a fly and walked off with Draco looking at her.

"Did you mean it father?" Draco asked almost pleadingly, which caused Lucius to look down at him curiously.

"Did I mean what?"

"That she could be a concubine?"

"Draco, you've no need to think of such things now. But I suppose you wouldn't be my son if you didn't."

……………………………………………………………………

Fred and George smiled when they made Hessa laugh, "sorry about ol' blonde, he's a real pain."

She looked down, "I don't like them, Draco is always mean to me."

"Don't worry, we'll play some good jokes on him to get him back!"

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Fred and George, please be good."

They had dropped Hessa off for her 'schooling'. He was glad to get her safely there, Mr. Weasley was concerned, he didn't like how the Malfoys acted around her and in some cases they received threats from other wizards for teaching a muggle 'their ways'. The little girl was helpless, and even when she grew into herself, she could be a target. Yet, the girl was quite special, it would just take time.

"Can you imagine, sayin' something like that in front of a girl?" George spouted off, it jerked Mr. Weasley out of his thoughts. "It's just tacky!"

"Good thing she didn't know what it meant, I hate to see a woman cry," Fred sighed.

"Still, she'll definitely be a looker when she comes of age."

"No doubt!"

"Yes well, we've got to meet Ron and your mother and sister at the book store, c'mon then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In One Moment...  
**

Hessa had adapted and was good at figuring out wands for people, she would only have to pick out one wand and Ollivander couldn't be prouder. It saved him time and she was finally gaining acknowledgment as well as friends. He had worried about her for a while, always in her books and wandering around alone, aside from the lovely trio of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley boy, but they couldn't around all the time. Yet now she was having people just stop by to say 'hello' and it made her smile.

Still the Malfoys came by as well, but nothing made Ollivander smile more when his daughter helped the senior Malfoy pick his wand out when it was damaged and be right the very first time. All she had to do was look into his eyes, the large and intimidating man cocked his eyebrow when she did, and then brought out the perfect wand. He said nothing to compliment her and just demanded to know how much it was.

As Ollivander started to ring up Lucius' sale he spouted off, "it's amazing really, she can look at somebody and know the exact ingredient to help them either make their wand or know the right wand we have in stock, quite a talent." He then was fastening the wand to the handle.

"Father, can I do it?" Hessa looked up at her father, she was thirteen now and growing up so fast. Ollivander dreaded the day when he would have to give her away as someone's bride, he simply did not want her to grow up.

"Oh no, my dear girl. Mr. Malfoy's walking stick is custom made and it has spells on it to protect it."

"Oh," she seemed almost sad, one more thing she wasn't allowed to do because she didn't know how to protect herself from magical harm. The wizards at the Ministry gave her amulets to wear so she would be protected in general, but old families like the Malfoys knew how to get around that.

"Besides, I only trust Ollivander with my wand," Lucius snipped.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, but already a number of wizards trust Hessa with their wands and I won't be around forever."

Malfoy said nothing and left.

…………………………………………………………………….

As time went on, Hessa became good friends with Harry Potter and the others, she had such a crush on him but he never seemed to notice her. She ran to her father, "is something wrong with me, father? Do all wizards not like me because I can't do magic?"

It hurt Ollivander to see her this way, her first heartache, her first real crush and all he could say was, "no, no, it's nothing like that. Sometimes we come across people we really like and they don't always respond back. And sometimes, when time passes, they notice us, but it all comes in good time. I know it's hard for you here, you can't go and be with the other children at Hogwarts and therefore, get left out of a lot of things. And even if he never sees you that way, who needs a boy who couldn't possibly see the beauty that's in you. You have so much to offer someone." She only nodded, though it didn't ease the pain any more, Hessa at least understood.

But the day came when she got to go to the Quidditch Cup with the Weasleys and Harry would be there. She fussed over what she was going to wear for what seemed like an eternity, but found the perfect outfit. Yet, when she was walking next to him, Hessa couldn't find anything to say, not that she didn't have plenty to say, it's just her mouth would go dry and her throat would close up. And then what seemed like the impossible happened…he spoke to her.

"So, um, Hessa?" Harry seemed quiet too.

"Y..yes?" her voice went up one hundred octaves and winced. "Sorry, throats a little dry."

"That's okay. Um, would you like to sit with me, I mean, next to me at the game?"

"Oh, uh, yes…that would be nice."

"Good."

Hessa thought he didn't notice her, and she felt this leap in her heart and heat rise to her ears, she was blushing and she knew it but didn't care because this boy that she had liked for a while was finally asking her to sit next to him. What if he was just being nice though? Yet that fear went away when they all grabbed the port key and his hand landed nearly on top of hers and there was plenty of room to put it elsewhere.

As they took their seats, there was the Malfoys and Harry immediately took the defensive, standing nearly in front of Hessa, she blushed again. Draco glared at them, "we're going to the Minister's box, Potter…"

"There is no need to brag to people like THEM," Lucius purred. "Why Ms. Ollivander, interesting to see you here, isn't your father out of town?" Hessa glared at him. "I don't think it's a good idea to have a young girl be left by herself at home, so many scoundrels running about these days."

Mr. Weasley came up, "she's fine, I can assure you Mr. Malfoy."

"Weasley, I'm amazed that you were even able to go."

They only huffed and walked off until Mr. Malfoy hooked Harry's foot, Hessa turned around and glared at Lucius, and automatically the man felt a sharp pain in the middle of his head and started to rub it. He noticed it was Hessa glaring at him more intensely than the boy, but it immediately stopped when Weasley interrupted her and said, 'not now Hessa, you shouldn't do that.'

"And what shouldn't she do, Weasley?" Lucius glared.

"Nothing YOUR division of the Ministry needs to worry about, Malfoy," they left.

"Really," he purred.

…………………………………………………………………………….

The game was in half-time and she excused herself to go the bathroom, as did Harry. They playfully seemed to be following each other, a cute game of cat and mouse and then he grabbed her hand and brought her gently to him, "Hessa, I…I really like you."

"Really?" her ocean blue eyes widened bigger than what they already were, it nearly made Harry laugh.

"Really, you must have thought I was a total prat for not talking much to you, I just didn't know what to say. Every time I would see you, I would get so nervous."

"Me too."

They stepped closer together and Harry's arms seemed to go around her waist without a second thought, "may I…may I kiss you."

"Yes," Hessa thought she was going to faint, her first real kiss. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, she could feel his breath on her lips, her hands went slightly around his neck which sent goose bumps up his spine, and then she could feel someone else saying 'hello' as he Harry tightened his grip, practically engulfing her in his embrace. Finally his lips were on hers and then….

"OI! POTTER!"

Harry lifted his head up and growled, it was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing there, Potter?" he said maliciously. "Trying to have a go at the freak?"

"Don't you call her that!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Draco was infuriated. When he saw Potter about to kiss Hessa, a wave of jealousy went through him. It was fine when she was alone, but now this? He wouldn't allow it.

"Plenty if you don't bugger off!" Harry grabbed Hessa's hand and started to march off, but then Draco grabbed her arm. "WHAT THE HELL!" she was jerked out of his grip.

"Technically she's property of the Ministry, did you know that? Perhaps I should take her back to my father and he'll know what to do with such a creature who really should behave herself."

Harry had lost his temper and attacked Draco, who ironically, put Hessa off to the side. She was a little surprised by this, personally she thought he would use her as a human shield. They were tangling with each other like two wild cats, throwing each other against walls, physical contact only it seemed. Luckily Fred and George made an appearance, Hessa was happy to see them, "Fred! George! Please, they're fighting and I can't stop them!"

"Well look at that, Harry and Draco going at it…oooh, that was rough mate," Fred grinned.

"Ouch, that looks bad," George smiled.

"Will you two knock it off and break them apart before they kill each other!" Hessa yelled.

"Oh fine, ruin all the fun. Alright you two," Fred and George tore them apart, yet they were still trying to get to each other.

Hessa calmed Harry down and smiled, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Hessa…"

"It's okay, you were defending me, thank you," she kissed his cheek.

"Aww, ain't that sweet," Fred made a gagging noise.

George practically threw Malfoy off to the floor, "why don't you go on, go tell Daddy what we did."

Draco glared at him and then at Hessa. Fred turned, "your best bet Malfoy is to leave Hessa alone before you end up getting hurt." Draco merely stomped off, they would be getting theirs tonight, but Hessa had to be out of sight when they did…

…………………………………………………………………………..

They were awoken by the screams and Mr. Weasley took their bags, "we have to go!" Harry immediately grabbed onto Hessa and tried to make their way back to the exit but she was pushed by the panicking crowd and he lost her.

"Hessa!"

"HARRY!" It only took a few minutes to be lost to her group, "Harry!" She could have sworn she heard her name but it was faint now, the crowd had pushed her deeper into the tent area which is where she wasn't supposed to be at all. There were men with masks and they were shooting spells left and right, they were messing with a muggle family…the children, how could they do that with children? Hessa looked around and did the only thing she could think of, she threw rocks at them, "leave them alone!"

"What the hell!" one shouted as he felt a hard knock against his shoulder, the Death Eater glared when he found the source. "Well, well, if it isn't the Ministry's pet!"

Immediately she realized…a very bad mistake was made.

They came up on her quickly and held her, a wand was pointed under her chin,"such a brave and stupid little crossbreed you are. Still I can't help but admire the fact that you've shown more bravery than most around here…even the Ministry." The masked men laughed, then they whistled and 'ooh'ed when she tried to kick the man in front of her.

'Get a glimpse of the eyes, that's all you need,' she thought. Hessa was desperately trying to find the man's eyes, but the mask seemed to cover everything…then she had a shot, a gleam of pupils finally revealed themselves and she concentrated, suddenly the man started to scream and hold his head, the other men asked what was wrong.

"That little wench is psychically attacking me!"

"What?" one hissed, a voice that seemed familiar.

It was now or never. Hessa stomped on the other man's foot and he shouted in pain, she ran as fast as she could, leather clad hands barely missing her arms, they were after her now. Her legs were getting tired, where could she hide? Then someone grabbed her from behind, a scream escaped her lips until it was covered up by a very fair skinned hand, "shhhh, be quiet or they'll find you."

That voice? Draco Malfoy? He held her tight to him and kept his hand clamped over her mouth as if it were a vice, he was stronger than he looked, no wonder Harry had such a hard time with him, she could barely move. Finally he let her go slightly when they disappeared; Hessa's mouth was red from his hand, "what….what are you doing here?"

"Hiding," he shrugged.

"I bet."

He bent down and got close to her face, "be glad I was, otherwise you could have disappeared." Draco's eyes narrowed, a warning not to mess with him. "Or if you like, I can always call them back," he started to step forward and she grabbed him.

"NO, alright…thank you…for….hiding me," Hessa bowed her head.

"You're welcome," Draco folded his arms to his chest and looked her up and down. "I deserve that for earlier today."

"Hey, you were the one that started the fight." He simply shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. "Why did you even help me anyway, I thought you hated me?"

"It's my good deed for the year."

"Right, well, I guess I'll go find Harry and the others, do you know where your father is?"

"I have an idea, but must you go chasing after Potter like some lost puppy, it's rather tacky you know?"

"I'm not CHASING him around like a puppy, we lost each other during that attack. How come you don't like Harry anyway?"

"Because I don't."

"Don't you have a better excuse than that?"

Draco narrowed his eyes again, "I have my reasons, and I don't think I need to explain every single one of them to you."

"Fine, be that way, I was only trying to have a decent conversation with you. Considering the only time we do talk is when you're either harassing me or bullying me." Hessa seemed to be searching his face for something, but she couldn't tell you what, "I guess I'll go now."

He grabbed her arm, "I really don't think it's safe for you to be wandering around just yet."

She looked down at his hand, "why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always feel so free to touch me, and don't talk to me as if I'm a servant, I'm not a servant." Draco's eyes scanned her face and body, but said nothing. Hessa didn't like the way he was looking at her, "I'm going now."

She wandered around until little colorful sparks were shot up, each wand had a specific kind of color which could be designed to the wizard's like, they could even make a symbol, Harry's was the stag. Hessa ran to it and followed the voice, "Hessa!"

"Harry!" they collided with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: File  
**

Draco sat in his room, school would be starting in the next few weeks and no doubt Potter and Hessa would be running around together. There was a knock on the door, "come in."

Lucius walked through, "so, did you do as I ask, hide and all?"

"Yes, but I don't think they believed me."

"Doesn't matter, they can't prove anything anyway," his father's arrogance always amused him, mainly because he had the same air about himself. "There is one matter I would like to discuss with you."

"And what is that father?"

"The fact that you were hiding the Ollivander girl," Lucius watched as his son sat stone-faced, but there was alarm in his eyes. "You really must learn to mask your emotions better, Draco, I can read panic in your eyes. Did you think I wouldn't notice, I was nearly on top of her, if you had been anyone else you would have been dead."

"I realize that, father."

"Then why did you hide her from me?"

"I wanted to instill trust in her, isn't Ollivander precious to us and we haven't been getting on his good side lately. She'll most likely tell him that I hid her and tensions will be broken," he was such a damned good liar and his father knew it to.

"I have to give you credit, Draco, that was a very good lie…and it may have worked if I hadn't been observing you all this time. You like her."

"Father…"

"Don't bother. Ever since you were a child you've always liked her, wanted her. That's why you've always gone out of your way to bully her…kicked her chair to get some kind of attention."

"Why should it matter, she's a muggle."

"A crossbreed." Draco looked at his father with confusion, since when did he change his mind about Hessa? "I have come across some interesting information on the girl, she proved herself to be either foolish or brave. And let's be realistic, she is quite a beautiful girl, perhaps a few more visits to Ollivander's shop would be beneficial to you and me."

………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucius gained access to the girl's file, everyone had a price after all. He sat back in his office and read it:

_File # 100987_

_Hessa Ollivander_

_Age:3 weeks_

_Appeared on Ollivander's doorstep. Girl had unusual blue eyes with black rims around them. Highly responsive to all noise, tests show that she is not a witch, but a muggle. Yet, shows high intelligence and sensitivity to her environment, is aware of good and bad magic, unusual reactions to it as well. Asked Ollivander to bring her in for further testing when she is old enough, he agreed._

_Age: 5_

_Hessa has shown progress and seems to have a deep knowledge of herbs already, no doubt because Ollivander has exposed her to many things already, but she absorbs knowledge rather quickly and has an uncanny ability to understand how things work and can point out problems even before they occur._

_Age: 8_

_We are excited that Hessa has shown extreme progress, her empathy has grown and must be controlled because she has a hard time being in public. Yet she has shown a new ability, by accident, a shelf almost fell on the little girl that wasn't securely fastened to the wall, but Hessa seemed to repel it off of her before it even hit._

This file suddenly had Lucius' full attention.

_Age: 11_

_Yet another gift revealed itself today, Hessa can protect herself psychically. One of the co-workers was out of line and got into an argument with Mr. Ollivander. Hessa didn't like it and felt the man was being threatening, she glared at him and suddenly the man developed headaches that were extremely painful, he became paranoid and wouldn't move. It took us a few hours just to get him calmed down, but he knew that it was coming from Hessa._

_Age: 13_

_Hessa now has certain reactions to magic, there are some spells she can literally void out. They have no power, but the only downside is that they must be said, she cannot seem to protect herself against wandless magic, but we hope that will change. Though she cannot do full magic herself, she can perform simple spells. Where did this little girl come from? The biological parents are not known and there is no way to determine her origin, although Hessa seems to be from England, she is an enigma._

Yes, where did this little girl come from? Lucius read on about her education, her unusual looks, the dark hair with almost purplish highlights, yet they could not find another like her yet. The only thing the Ministry could come up with, was that the girl was either the next evolutionary step for muggles, or some kind of new species of human in general, something between a magical creature and a muggle, a hybrid. They were also curious about the outcomes if she were to have offspring by a wizard, would they be more powerful, less powerful? Lucius was betting on more powerful, he could tell good stock when he saw it.

He put his hand to his temple as if deep in thought, "interesting, yes, we will have to pay you a visit Ms. Ollivander." Yes, Lucius did enjoy rarities, rarities were valuable. And what was wrong with observing the girl while her father was still out of town?

……………………………………………………………………………..

Hessa was sitting and reading in her father's shop, it was a slow day and she was grateful for it. It gave her time to catch up on a book that Hermione leant her, it was almost time to close the shop, Harry had stopped by about a million times and that was before he brought her lunch. The doorbell rang; Hessa looked up to find to her disappointment that it was the Malfoys.

"Oh, hello," she said nervously.

"Well hello, Ms. Ollivander, how are you?" Lucius did a chilling smile that made Hessa even more nervous, and suddenly preferred that he frown again.

"I'm…fine?" what was going on?

Draco even looked at his father oddly; he was never nice to Hessa. Whatever he read in that file he 'obtained' must have interested him greatly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she looked at Mr. Malfoy with great curiosity, he normally wouldn't come in there unless her father was available, mainly because he felt she was too 'incompetent' to do anything.

"I'm looking at a nice accessory for my son's wand, for his birthday. Do you have anything fairly new?"

"Yes, uh…we just got some new items in. I'll get them for you," what the hell was this? She mumbled to herself how strange this all was and brought out the items, but the senior Malfoy was out of sight for just a moment, until he crept up on her.

"I'm sorry, I was looking at something," he drawled, it caused her to jump slightly and squeal.

"Sorry, I…you're good at, you're just quiet," Hessa looked down nervously. Draco smiled, he knew what his father was doing…letting the girl know how close he could get to her without her knowing, intimidating her slightly with his politeness so she would be forced to be submissive. It was a very passive-aggressive type of move that he had yet to master. "Uh, Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?"

Lucius was going behind the counter and looking at some other rare objects, "I'm just looking dear."

Dear?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy but you'll have to stay in front of the counter, I can bring these out to you," Hessa then noticed that Draco was right behind her. "Draco…"

The bell rang again…it was Harry. He looked to find the two Malfoys practically cornering Hessa, "hello, Hessa." It was a cheerful, yet dangerous tone.

"Potter," Draco hissed.

"Harry," Hessa was so glad to see him.

"Purchasing anything?" Harry narrowed his eyes, he didn't trust the Malfoys.

"Not at the moment, good day, Ms. Ollivander," Lucius narrowed his eyes at Harry as if he could kill him as did Draco, they left immediately.

He turned to Hessa, "what was THAT?"

"Weird," she said quietly.

"More than weird, they were practically cornering you. I knew I should have stayed here and from now on, whenever you work, I am."

"Harry, you don't want to spend the rest of your vacation acting like my bodyguard. Besides, they were just being themselves, Mr. Malfoy has always tried to get behind the counter to see some of the rarer objects that my father has, he's greedy."

"I don't care, it just didn't look right to me."

"Alright, you're stubborn anyway."

"Yes, I am."

…………………………………………………………………

Draco was filled in on her gifts, "they sound familiar though."

"To me also, it's time to do some research. It is funny how no one seems to bother to look into the past for answers. They just ASSUME that what she is, is something automatically new, I doubt it though."

"Where should we start?"

"Here, read this," Lucius handed Draco the book called 'Magical Women, the History of Mythical Feminine Figures.' "I will read these others, look for her characteristics first and then demeanor. The girl has a very cat-like walk and tends to get men's attention very easy." His son shot his head up, causing Lucius to chuckle slightly, "don't think you're the only boy who's noticed her, Draco. Even your pure-blood friends talk of her, and she's already getting looks from older men, why do you think Mr. Ollivander is so protective over his daughter?"

"You don't think he's….," Draco screwed up his face.

"Oh, no…I doubt that man has a sex drive at all. The man truly does care for his adopted daughter. Now. Read."

………………………………………………………………………………

The year went on and Harry would make every attempt to see Hessa as often as possible. When they were alone, his kissing became more and more passionate and his breath heavier. They lined her neck aggressively and he started to want to be more and more physical. What was it about Hessa? When he was away from her, he could barely stand it, and when he was with her, he could barely control himself. Harry even found himself becoming possessive at times and it wasn't like him at all. And at one point, when they were making out, things almost got out of hand…

They were making out again, her father wasn't home and she wasn't even supposed to have boys in the house while he was gone, much less in her room. They laid down on her bed and were going at it passionately, then Harry started to go up her shirt and massage her breasts, she let him do that and then he wanted more. She felt his hard length which she liked, but his hand was trying to pull off her underwear, Hessa didn't feel comfortable with that just yet and tried to stop him, but his hand became more forceful. His fingers finally entangled with hers, bringing it up and pinning it above her head…he…he was trying to force this?

"Harry…."

He planted his mouth over hers, as his hand reached down her panties and felt her wetness, she squirmed. Hessa wanted him, he could tell, but then he could feel her panic and did his best to calm her down, "Hessa…"

"Harry, please, I'm not ready."

Harry wasn't responding, and in fact was now using parcel mouth on her. Though snakes could understand it, it could be hypnotic to people and she started to relax. His face was dark with lust, his hands starting to take off her underwear, but Hessa still resisted and as she shot up to stop him, his hand forced itself around her neck and shoved her down. She squealed in pain and that was when he stopped…WHAT WAS HE DOING?

"Oh Gods, Hessa…," he kissed her forehead and face, this feeling of guilt went through him, was he about to do what he thought he was about to do? "Hessa…?"

She looked at him stunned for a second and then started to sit back up, "Harry…you've never done that."

"I know, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you just scared me a little."

"I'm sorry," Harry put his arms around her. They were just exploring each other and it nearly turned into something it shouldn't have. All of a sudden, he just had this overwhelming desire to mate with her and he didn't care how he did it either, that was the scary part. "I'd better take a cold shower," Harry stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Did you want me to…"

"NO, no…you'd better stay put. I have a feeling if you joined me, that…I might take something," he sighed in frustration and marched into her bathroom, though she could have sworn she heard groaning.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Later on that year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament took place and when Harry said that Voldemort had come back, she stood by him. There was much gossip for and against the boy, but her father believed him, though he wouldn't dare enter any conversations stating one way or another. Everyone knew they were dating though and Draco Malfoy made a point to 'stop by' and let her know what a loon he though her boyfriend was.

"Do you REALLY need to be going out with a nutcase, Hessa?"

"I believe him, he wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"Why not, he loves attention."

"No he doesn't, he's not like you."

"And what do you mean by that!"

"You're always trying to get attention, always trying to be better than everyone else and all you do is whine. Harry doesn't have to do that, he's a good person."

Draco looked livid, it was then he decided to more of a man, his father was complaining recently that he whined too much, perhaps he did, perhaps it was time to make a change, "fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Just fine," and he walked off, leaving Hessa confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gryffin vs. Snake  
**

Fifth year was terrible to begin with and things seemed to go downhill from there. Hessa never got to see Harry because of Umbridge, she banned him from going out of the castle practically, banned him from Quidditch, and she barely heard from him. Her suffering was even more so when she received a letter stating that he couldn't see her anymore, that he shouldn't see her anymore because of the danger that seemed to be mounting within the school, he was afraid for her.

Hessa never cried so hard in her life, she held the letter in her hand on that cold day and didn't realize that she was being followed by Draco. Why was she crying? He saw her throw a piece of paper in the garbage and he grabbed it before it was destroyed. His eyes widened with anger, that self-centered, idiotic, prat! Breaking up with her because he was 'afraid for her safety'! Was he kidding? Some would look at that as being noble, he looked at it as one, one of the dumbest things he'd ever seen in his young life, and two, an opportunity to take what he always wanted. If Potter was dumb enough to let a treasure like that go, well…what sort of man would he be if he just left something that valuable lying in the mud?

Draco took the letter to his father, who only laughed, "the boy is such a moron. If he only realized how valuable a tool she was, he wouldn't be so eager to throw her away on some noble whim."

"Is it time father?"

"Yes, you've been patient enough, Draco. With the Dark Lord back, there will be little to stop us and you've grown up quite a bit, no doubt due to your little love interest."

"Yes father," Draco stood upright now, proud and tall. He was getting a lot of looks, same as Potter, he even noticed the mudblood, Granger taking a good gander and then blush.

"But I must say this, she isn't a pure-blood witch, Draco so…."

"I understand that, father."

"Then you are willing to follow the rules?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

…………………………………………………….

Ollivander watched his daughter go through the motions of daily life. She hardly smiled anymore, barely ate, and he often heard her sobbing in her room at night this past week. He knew it would take time for her to get over Harry Potter, he was her first true love, still, he knew why the boy did it and he could at least admire the boy's noble gesture. Yet, must he sacrifice every bit of his own happiness as well as his daughter's?

……………………………………………………………………

Harry was miserable, he barely smiled, not that he had much to smile about anyway. Umbridge left a lovely scar on his hand that said 'I will not tell lies'. But it made it worse when he thought of Hessa, what was she doing now? Sighing, Harry went back to his studies, only to have a book slammed down in front of him…great, it was Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

"Heard you broke up with Hessa."

"What's it to you?" Harry narrowed his eyes as if he were going to kill him.

"Just wondering how you breathe half of the time, considering how brain-dead you are."

"Shove it, Malfoy," he didn't have time for this, and it already occurred to him what an idiot he was for doing it.

"I'm just saying, you know…other wizards find her VERY attractive. I know a few of my mates are interested, they'd probably take better care of her too…"

Harry stood up in a threatening pose, "you so much as LOOK her way and I'll…"

"You'll what, Potter? You're on restriction from what I understand, can't go anywhere, the mail's being monitored."

"Meaning what? I can at least send a letter to her…"

"Maybe, if it doesn't, I don't know…get lost. Bye," Draco waved at him. "I think I'll make a stop at Ollivander's, I may need a new wand."

Harry was shaking with anger.

……………………………………………………………………..

Hessa was putting away the wands that were made while Ollivander was buying lunch at the local Bistro. It didn't even occur to her to look up when she heard the door bell ring, "I'll be with you in just a minute." She finished taking stock and then saw the blonde, pain in the ass, staring straight at her. "Oh, it's you…"

"Yes it is," Draco drawled.

"What do you need now?"

He observed her, she looked sad and didn't seem to have the usual fight that he often enjoyed….Potter truly did do a number on her, idiot. Still, he couldn't say he hadn't done the same to some other girls in his time, but not Hessa, he could never do that to her. "I was just in the neighborhood, looking for a present and all."

"What, does your pet need a wand?"

Draco tutted, "just a bit touchy today, aren't we? It wouldn't have anything to do with you and Potter breaking up, now would it?" She shot her head up and glared at him. "I guess it would."

Hessa furrowed her brow as if hurt and looked down, "leave it to you to bring something like that up. Have you just come here to poor salt on the wound, or have you actually come here to buy something?"

"I'd like that trinket over there, a cute little thing for my mother's birthday. They're quite the fashion now, dangling charms from wands…I'll take the gold one."

"The most expensive as always," Hessa chided as she wrapped it up after taking the money.

As she slid it to him, Draco placed his one large hand on her two small ones, then looked into her eyes, "only the BEST for the women who belong to a Malfoy." Hessa tensed and blushed, trying to pull her hands away but he wouldn't let her, "there are other fish in the sea, you know?" She still said nothing, she couldn't even meet his eyes. He finally raised his hand gently and left.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Hessa locked up, but her father timed her on how long it took for her to get home. He trusted what Harry Potter said, but he would never mention his name front of her, he would say, 'because of all the rumors of Voldemort being back.' Her father was so considerate of her feelings. She turned to find Draco standing a few feet from her and caused her to jump, "do you mind announcing yourself!"

"I apologize."

"What do you need now, we're closed?"

"I've come to walk you home."

"Walk me home? Are you feeling alright?"

Draco smiled, "I'm feeling perfectly fine. It's just with all the rumors, one has to be careful and with you being…well, what you are, I think it would safer for you if I walked you home. Please, take my arm."

Hessa looked at him as if he had bats crawling out of his ears, but decided that maybe he was right…after all, Harry wouldn't lie….Harry. He left her on some stupid crusade, he already kissed Cho from what she understood, he was living a life without her, she wasn't at Hogwarts for him to keep an eye on her, so why not move on to someone who was? Hessa was brought back out of her thoughts when she heard Draco's voice…

"Are you ready?"

"What? Oh…yes," she reluctantly took his arm and looked up at him, he'd gotten so tall and broad shouldered, he was filling out quite nicely, his chiseled features were becoming prominent and he was looking very much like his father.

"What?" he drawled.

"What, what?"

"You're staring."

"I'm sorry, you've just gotten taller since the last time I saw you."

Draco seemed to straighten up more, "yes well, most of the Malfoys are very tall, my father is 6' 5", I'm already 6 foot."

"Oh, I'm afraid I'll never be more than 5'3".

"I think a woman should be dainty." Hessa only shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think you realize how delicate you are."

"Unlike Pansi Parkinson?"

He winced at her name, "ah, her."

"I heard you two were an item, marital arrangements and all."

"Contracts amongst the pure-bloods. Still…."

She looked down, "obligations."

"Yes, obligations. She really isn't my type, my father got lucky in his dealings of finding a wife, my mother was perfect for him."

"It sounds so…just, impersonal and cold, just sticking two people together and," Hessa made a clicking noise with her mouth and thrusted her hands together, "off you are to have a kid, or excuse me…an HEIR to the thrown of Malfoy."

"I suppose it is, here we are, your home."

"Yes, well…thank you for walking me home," she started up the stairs but he grabbed her arm. "You're doing it again…you always feel so free to touch me." He said nothing and just stood on the stair down from her, then, without any hesitation, he lifted his hand to her face and petted her cheek. "I should go," Hessa turned and left.

Draco walked down the street smiling excessively, he wouldn't taunt Potter with this, although it would be great fun. However, the boy wonder would get it in his head to fight for Hessa and quite frankly, he would rather have her get over Potter and he could move in for the kill and Potter could do nothing about it. You can't very well fight for a woman who doesn't want you, now can you? And though Draco had gotten much stronger since the last time he went after him over Hessa, he detested physical fighting unless he had to. The Dark Lord and his father were training him heavily for times to come and he really didn't want to deal with it in school as well.

……………………………………………………………………………

Harry had his adventure, but his thoughts laid with Hessa. He came into the store one day to find Draco talking to her as if they were good friends. Draco turned, "well, well, look who's here, finally able to make an appearance?"

"Harry?" Hessa looked up, she was so happy to see him and that's the one thing that Draco didn't like. So when she tried to get from behind the counter, he casually stepped in her way with his back to her, looking at Harry as if he had a question, his eyebrows arched.

"Looking for something, Potter?"

Harry ground his teeth, "why don't you get out of her way? Make yourself useful and, I don't know, help your father scheme another way to kill us all."

"It wasn't my father, Potter, your mind playing tricks on you? He's already proved it was polyjuice potion."

"Likely story, but I guess that's the advantage of having money. I don't know how your father did it, but I know it was him that was there."

"Sure, it was. Now, what would be reason you're back here. I believe you broke her heart, didn't you?"

Hessa watched both of them go at it, "please stop this."

"You see," Draco put his arm around her gently. "You're upsetting her."

"What's your interest, Malfoy? You didn't want anything to do with her when she was younger?"

"A man can change his mind, he grows up and things change, ideas change. You'll find that Hessa and I get along quite well; I've taken her out for coffee number of times. And what's your interest? Last time I checked, you left her to supposedly 'save her' and then you started making out with Cho?"

"She KISSED ME, it wasn't mutual! And what about you and Pansi!"

Draco seemed to scoff as if it meant nothing, "Pansi and I don't even speak."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Hessa yelled.

"Hessa," Harry looked her pleadingly. "Please, I know, I know I hurt you, but I was too afraid with what was going that you could get hurt or worse."

She stepped forward out of Draco's grip, he scowled slightly but let her, "I believed in you, I stood by you! And when everyone called you a liar, I told them otherwise and…and…we shared all those moments, close ones, and then you abandoned me all for you bloody crusade. I would have waited." Hessa was in tears now and it was then Ollivander came back from the lunch, she came up. "Father, may I go home, I'm not feeling so well?"

"Why, yes…," Ollivander saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy scowling, it didn't take much for him to catch on to what was happening. "Go on, lay down for a bit, I'll be by to check on you later."

Draco and Harry looked back at her and they were told to leave. Draco wanted to punch that dark haired git straight in the nose, "look at what you did! You just had to go and upset her, didn't you!"

Harry came nose to nose with Draco, "maybe she's upset because she still cares." They seemed to circle each other, one puffing up more than the other, getting ready for another physical confrontation. "What's your interest, Malfoy? There has to be something else…I know Hessa's special…but someone like YOU couldn't possibly see that."

"I know more than you think, scar head," Draco wanted to tear into him, but his father's voice was ringing in his head. 'No matter what you do, don't get into a fight, you'll end up showing them what you know and it will spoil everything.' His temper was in his eyes, he had to calm down, but Potter was provoking him, "I don't have time for this…I need to see how Hessa is."

But as Draco started to leave, Harry grabbed him, "you aren't going anywhere near her!" His instincts took over and Draco backhanded Harry so hard, it flung him a few feet. It took him a minute to get his bearings, where did Malfoy get his strength? And as Harry looked up, he could have sworn red flashed in the blonde's eyes.

"You qualified for self-defense," Draco smirked and left.

……………………………………………………………..

Hessa held herself as she walked down her block, she thought she was over Harry and Draco, for some reason, was becoming a confidant. This was not what she pictured when she was eleven or any age for that matter. Soon there were heavy footsteps behind her, it was Draco, "are you alright?"

"How did you catch up to me so fast?"

"Silly girl, I just ran," his speed was increased too, benefits of Death Eater training.

"Oh. Yes, I'll be fine," she stopped when he stepped in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Draco was petting her face again, something that had become a habit and one she had gotten used to. But a few times he had tried to move in for a kiss and she avoided it…it would change everything and Hessa knew it, she didn't know how she knew it, but it was there. Yet, there he was again, moving for a kiss and this time he wasn't letting her move, he'd been generous and now it was time for the real thing.

"Draco, I don't know if this is…," her lips were taken. The kiss was deep and warm and she found herself melting into it, the sensation was so strange.

He felt this strange sensation, Hessa was becoming a drug to his body, and found it so funny that he had to pick her up so he could truly kiss her the way he wanted. Finally she pulled away, putting her forehead on his, "we…we need to stop." Draco nodded absent mindedly, but he still didn't put her down and instead, carried her to the door and put her down gently on her feet. Hessa unlocked it, "I need to think."

"What's there to think about?"

"I don't know."

"I do," Draco cornered her against the door.

"You can't come in now."

"Why not?"

Hessa looked at him as if he were stupid, "you know why not." She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, trying to keep him from coming in. "I will talk to you later Draco."

"Not too much later, I promise you," he was fighting it, every fiber in his being wanted to push open that door and take her, his nails were practically dug into doorframe. She shut the door and he heard her go upstairs to her room, Draco turned and straightened his clothing, Gods he needed to do something to relieve his frustration. Time for a little fighting practice, then after that, he'd head right back here, no doubt scar head would be coming to see her and apologize. It would be a good idea to keep an eye on her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: One night can change it all...  
**

As predicted, Harry headed to her home baring flowers. Draco watched the sickening display of desperation on the boy wonder's part. Hessa sat and listened to him, of course she would, they shared a past together and being such a forgiving creature as she was, she'd listen. But to his dismay, she hugged Harry and they seemed to be having a close moment, one that made Draco very uncomfortable and incredibly pissed off. It was time that they moved their plan up. The Dark Lord was targeting valuable people to do some work for him, Ollivander being one of them and there was talk of his daughter and once the Dark Lord found out about her, well, by all means she was to be taken…but Draco was the only one that could control her for obvious reasons, reasons aside that of being an acquaintance...

……………………………………………………………………………………

It was late, a few days had passed and she had not heard from Draco, she was surprised. Maybe he had changed his mind, it had to be because she wasn't a witch, and a pure-bred one at that. Yet Harry remained close and they were getting to know one another again, it was slow, but nice.

She was sleeping peacefully until at 1 a.m…..

There was commotion downstairs, it woke her up, she had heard, "get out of my house!" Something was wrong, father? Hessa got out of her bed and crept downstairs, who was he yelling at? She crept further and further and to her horror, there were Death Eaters! What could she do? As she tried to step closer but the board squeaked.

"What was that?" a familiar voice drawled.

Hessa planted herself against the wall, terrified…she needed to call the Aurors. There was a way for her to call them, Ollivander made sure of it, it was a little mechanism by the doors, quickly she turned and went to press it but her hand was caught…and by a very tall and very broad shouldered man, "planning on something?" He squeezed her hand and she winced, then he dragged her into the same room.

"You leave my daughter alone!" Ollivander yelled.

"Shut up old man, or we'll kill you both!" one yelled.

Hessa was thrown in front of Ollivander, wincing as she fell on her side but brought herself back up and crawled to him. His mouth was bloodied, "father, are you alright?" Then she turned to them, "what do you want!"

"The Dark Lord has a job for him to do, he should be honored."

She turned and glared at him, "honored?" Hessa stood up.

"Hessa, don't," Ollivander begged. "You can't protect yourself completely against them, there's too many."

But she wasn't listening, "we don't want anything to do with you or your stupid war, go away!" The pictures rattled on the walls. The Death Eater only chuckled, that chuckle she recognized…he was drawing his wand out, testing her.

"Stupify," a red beam came through but she blocked it, putting up some kind of shield, known as an auric shield, yet she was thrown and landed on her backside. "Still can't completely control your abilities girl? Or perhaps I'm just too powerful for you."

Ollivander saw how close she was to the door, "RUN, HESSA!" He was soon knocked out.

Hessa wanted to help him, but she didn't have a choice, it wouldn't do anyone any good if they were both either dead or captured. She could get out the window, there were things made for her upstairs that could get her to escape just in case the threats that Ollivander received for adopting her ever came true.

The taller Death Eater nodded to the slightly shorter one and he was after her, moving at a speed that she didn't realized they had. Hessa ran up the stairs, only to have her feet grabbed, causing her to fall hard, hurting her arms and knees. She was being dragged down so the Death Eater to get a better hold of her, she tried to use her abilities, but they weren't working, why weren't they working! "LET ME GO!"

He grabbed her arms and pulled her over his shoulder and brought back, then he slid her down but kept his grip on her, holding her close and in his cloak. She was struggling still until he put his hand on her throat, "shhhhh, my love. Calm down or your father could suffer more."

That voice, she recognized it, "D..Draco?"

The others were not paying attention, they were busy gathering information and material the wand maker needed to work.

"Yessss," he breathed in her ear. "Thought I wouldn't come back, thought I would give you back to Potter?"

Hessa seemed to sink into him, she let him hold her tighter, "what are you going to do?"

Draco pointed his wand under her chin, "forgive me, but you must be knocked out." He tilted her head back and kissed her temple gently, and the he whispered, "stupify." Her body surged and then went limp, she was swept up and carried off into the dark with her father.

………………………………………………………………………………….

The covers were so warm, and the bed seemed to engulf her in its comfort. She stirred and blinked opened her eyes, where was she? In a room that wasn't her own…black and green, snake heads were engraved into the clearly expensive wooden bedpost. The Ministry would be alerted after all, wouldn't they? They would be saved? Hessa finally sat up and noticed that she wasn't alone…there was Draco sitting in an armchair, reading. Slowly he put the book on the table next to him and looked over, then stood up and walked over to the bedpost, "welcome to my home."

"Where is my father?" she sounded desperate and frightened.

"Somewhere else."

"Draco! Where is he…you….you don't have any right to do this to me," tears were forming.

"I don't know about that," he slid one knee on the bed and then the rest of his form followed, being very careful not to alarm her too much. Hessa watched him carefully, then decided this wasn't what she wanted and tried to get away. Draco grabbed her ankle and pulled her, sliding her across the silken sheets, pinning her and examining her for any injuries, feeling her legs and thighs. Then, without her consent, he took his hand and put it down her panties, taking a finger and examined, liking what he found…she was a virgin.

Hessa couldn't believe he did that to her, it hurt and it was humiliating, as if she was stock on a farm. She was even further disgusted when he sucked on the very same finger that violated her, "why…did you do that?" Her legs were tucked close to her and she was blushing, tearing as she held herself.

"I was just confirming something."

"You could have just asked!"

"Then what fun would that be? I wanted to feel you," he drawled. Draco saw her look away, "don't be afraid, I won't harm you and I think you know that."

"Where is my father?"

"I told you, some place else. Besides, I have to take you to the Dark Lord first. He has some things he wants to discuss with you."

"Voldemort?"

He almost hissed, "don't say his name…you say the Dark Lord or Lord, do you understand?" Hessa only glared at him. "Now, come along."

"No, I don't want to!"

"Hessa," Draco glared as if not to challenge him, but she stood her ground.

"You'd better go girl, or you'll have me to deal with," the familiar cold drawl, she looked up to find Lucius Malfoy staring at her. He turned to Draco, "you really must learn to enforce better, a woman must know her place." Hessa scoffed. "Do you think I'm playing girl!" Lucius came after her full force, smiling as he chased her, "where is there for you to go? You won't get off this property without being caught, cursed, or killed."

"Leave me alone!" she ran for the door but he caught her and carried her kicking and screaming, until he finally had her neck in his one large hand and started to squeeze. Lucius loved this, it was such a turn on for him to have a delicate creature such as this in his clutches, writhing in agony, but his son ruined his little fantasy.

"Father! Don't harm her!" Draco managed to pull her away from him, Hessa coughed and held onto him. "You want to get off that way, go to mother, she's used to it!"

Lucius took his cane and poked Draco in his thigh very hard, but Draco didn't move, he was used to his father's bullying, "be careful how you speak to me, my dear son." His tone was not that of love, it was a threat.

"I'm simply saying that you're hurting her and scaring her, making her even more uncooperative," Draco liked to think with his head more than his temper. He was far more like his mother, very good at manipulation, but he had his father's need for aggression now and again. He picked her up and carried her out the door, he leaned and whispered to Hessa, "I'm sorry about my father, I'll have to watch him around you."

"He hates me still, doesn't he?"

"No, it's something else."

"I don't want to go, Draco. I don't want to meet him."

"I know, but he won't hurt you as long as you do as he says. Stay put and listen, don't leave until he dismisses you, understand?"

Hessa could only nod and soon, they entered a large den with a hooded figure standing in the middle of it. He was tall and seemed larger than life, his head lowered, following Draco's movement of putting her in a chair. Slowly, the man removed his hood and Hessa couldn't believe what she saw, a man who's face looked like that of a snake, with red eyes and barely a nose. "Hello, child. So, you are Hessa?"

She nodded, trying so hard not to demand where her father was. He'd kill her if she disobeyed and she was sure Draco couldn't stop him.

"I suppose you are partly wondering what you are doing here, other than our Draco taking much interest in you. Most of the women that the Death Eaters select are kept far away from such, shall we say, ugliness? But why aren't you?" Hessa remained silent, that was her safety, her silence. Voldemort observed her, and smiled amusingly, "Draco has taught you well already. But tell me, do you know anything about yourself?" She shook her head. "Mmm. Would you like to?"

Hessa shot her head up, he knew about her? But what could he know that the Ministry didn't? She nodded.

"Yes. This will be great fun." Voldemort took his hand and lifted her chin, "such loveliness. A pearl before swine, a creature such as yourself could never be appreciated by those around you. They wouldn't understand how to nurture you, care for you." He stepped away and lifted a book, "but the Malfoys have these old books, a good two centuries old. Legends of great creatures long forgotten…and that would include you." Now Hessa was confused, she couldn't hide what she was thinking and Voldemort again chuckled, "you can't hide your thoughts from me, you know? What could I or the Malfoys possibly know that the Ministry doesn't? Quite a bit, I'm afraid. The Ministry is a bit of a joke, you know, running around trying to figure out what to do to defeat me, and of course your hero, Harry Potter."

She looked down, why was he doing this to her?

"I'm not doing anything to you, Hessa. Only the truth is lying here tonight. Tell me, do you know what a 'Conk' is? She shook her head. "A Conk is a creature, human of course, that has been around for a very long time, as long as there as been wizards. They are companions, but that isn't quite the word, it doesn't do them justice. A Conk is most of the time, a female, one with not necessarily magical abilities, but abilities that enhance a wizard's ability, a form of creature that once paired with the right wizard, can create and conjure some of the most powerful magic known to wizardry. Their blood, their saliva, and….certain OTHER juices," Voldemort smiled when he made Hessa blush, "can be added to a spell or potion, even a wand to make it more powerful. But they are not only useful in that aspect, as I said before, they were companions. They could meet the…NEEDS of that wizard, excellent lovers, in fact, the word 'Conk', inspired the word 'concubine'. I should show you a picture of the lovely creatures."

Voldemort opened the page to the very picture he wanted her to see. Hessa looked at it in amazement, it looked…the woman looked just like HER. He took the picture back, "my, my, my, such a likeness, valuable creatures. A wizard was lucky when he happened to be paired with a Conk, it didn't happen very often because they were a small race, not very many, and usually they were paired with pure-bloods and pure-bloods didn't have children with Conks, they had children with pure-blood wives. Eventually they seemed to disappear, not extinct, they just left our race alone…until now that is."

Hessa saw the look in his eyes and he seemed to be allowing her to speak, "What…what are you saying, that…that I could be a…Conk?"

"You are a smart girl after all. Tell me, what wizard discovered you first?"

"Harry…"

"TRY AGAIN," Voldemort hissed. "Who was the boy, at the mere age of eight, found you and who you tried getting to know but whose father was upset at the fact that you weren't a witch?" She looked up at Draco. "That's right…you remember now don't you? He told me when you were little how he discovered you and even then he knew you were connected some how. That's why he bullied you, he didn't know what he should do, go against his father's will or follow his instincts? And finally the clues led his father to the answer."

"Why would you even bother with me, I can't do anything?"

He cackled, "my dear girl, you are more important than you think, but you'll discover that later. Now, go."

Draco raised her up by her arms and dragged her back to her bedroom with this new information swimming in her head. She was this…this…thing a 'Conk'? When they came back to the room, thankfully his father was gone, "he's wrong…"

"He's not wrong, Hessa. We aren't wrong, I don't know where you came from but you are here, you're a gift for me."

She struggled as he held her upper arms, "I'm not a gift for anyone! I'm not!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks and her knees were giving way. "Please, let me go, please….please…please," Hessa sobbed in Draco's chest as he went down with her.

"Hessa," he held her.

Lucius opened the door without knocking, which aggravated Draco to no end. His father stood there annoyed, "so, our Lord told her, did he?"

"Yes."

"Not taking it well. Don't worry girl, you'll get used to being the property of a Malfoy," he smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes, how tacky, he was always so crude about women, even his own wife, "father, if you don't mind, I would like some time with Hessa?"

Lucius glared at the boy and then rolled his eyes, "if you must. But I did bring her that book, she may as well know about her heritage. Interesting information…"

After Lucius finally left, Draco looked down at Hessa, "are you better now?"

"It is you, isn't it? I'm supposed to be…" She didn't know why she did it, it was instinct but her hands went around his neck and Hessa kissed him full on the mouth. Draco responded immediately and started to feel her body, hold her close, he wanted to devour her.

Then he realized he had to go to that stupid Death Eater meeting, of all the blasted times! His Conk was ready for him, wanted him and he had to stop. 'Dammit,' he thought, but it wasn't the right time, this had to be done at the eve of her sixteenth birthday which was only a few days away. He had just turned sixteen, it was perfect, everything was just too perfect for her not to be a gift from the Gods. Draco pulled away reluctantly, "I have to go this meeting…I." He was kissed again and he gave in again, his member was hard as a rock and more than ready, yet he pulled away, "no, no….I have to go, Hessa. I'll come back, okay?"

Hessa looked confused, why did she do that? "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be silly, I enjoyed it thoroughly. Now, I'm going to lock this door and I'll be the only that can open it, no wandering around is allowed with you."

"Why? Afraid I'll escape?" she snipped.

Draco grinned, "trust me, even if I let you out, you wouldn't escape. This is for your own safety. You, my dear Conk, are near your sixteenth birthday, you are at the height of your potency, hence why my father was a little too aggressive, so you are to remain here. I'll be back, just read that book my father brought you."

"I am not a Conk, don't call me that!"

He smiled again and shook his head, then left. Hessa sat there, this had to be some kind of cruel joke before they decided to kill her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Book  
**

Hessa paced back and forth, no, there was no escape. She felt so dirty and decided to take a shower, it was 7 a.m. Hot water hit her face and onto her shoulders, she noticed the expensive bottles of shampoo and soaps provided for her and suddenly there was this wave of guilt. Here she was enjoying a hot shower while her father could be in some cold dungeon being forced to make different wands, he could be hungry. But the only thing she could think of to do was let it play out and wait for an opportunity to see him, Draco would do that for her, wouldn't he?

She felt a bit better, but she was hungry and when she came out, there was food. It must have been the house elves, the house elves would most likely be the only ones that could get in or out of this bedroom. It was fruit and one of her favorite pastries, an almond cream filled croissant, Draco did pay attention to details, but most of the Malfoys did. Hessa sniffed it, making sure that there wasn't any potion, her father taught her how to do that, she had an uncanny sense of smell and could pick up subtle odors which she always thought was weird about herself, but Harry thought it was amusing.

Harry…

Would he know yet? He would have most likely heard by now or know because he would have stopped by the shop or even her house…no, he liked to sleep late, most likely he wouldn't notice until later on that day and Hermione would probably be the one to tell him, she always knew what was going on more than the two boys. Finally she popped a piece of fruit in her mouth and grabbed the book, placing it on her knees and looking at it as if it were something threatening. Was it a real book? It was very, very old from what she could tell, that page was marked where she should read.

Curiosity got the best of her and Hessa opened the book. The chapter read, 'The Conk: The Wizard's Ultimate Companion.' She read on;

_The Conk is a curious race, made up of mostly females, their large eyes and strange hair colors made them a highly sought after commodity by the pure-bloods. Their unusual beauty was complimented by their abilities to enhance magic through their blood, saliva, or juices excreted after sexual intercourse..._

"Eww," Hessa made a face.

_The type of body fluid needed, was dependent upon what kind of spell or potion the wizard was trying to create. Yet their abilities didn't stop there. They had an uncanny sense of smell or taste, picking up any subtle poisons that might harm the wizard. They also had ability know as an 'auric shield', if the Conk was properly trained, she could create a shield that would reflect or cancel out a spell that was cast. A young Conk can only reflect back a spell that is verbally cast, but an older, more experienced Conk can sense wandless spells and reflect them back also. Psychic attacks are also one of their defenses, if the Conk feels threatened or others she cares about are threatened, she will attack and sometimes the effects can be devastating to the recipient, either needing medical attention or death. But a Conk cannot protect herself or attack the wizard she is bonded to. _

_The bond:_

_The bond is done at the eve of her sixteenth birthday. The Conk and her chosen wizard must have sexual intercourse on that night, and in order for the bond to be at its strongest, she must be a virgin._

She stopped, so that was why Draco checked…

_Once intercourse is happening, they will lock eyes and the energy will rise in the room, both will feel an unusual sensation around their bodies. This is the time where the Conk is literally fed that energy and takes it within herself, it is here where she is able to know what she is to be to the wizard, what he would like her to be so that she may fulfill all needs. She will adjust to the wizard as he gets older and literally becomes his confidant for life._

_If the wizard should die, she becomes property of the next living relative, unless the relative verbally releases her to be on her own again. It is here that she may go on her way, or seek another to serve._

Hessa shuttered, if something were to happen to Draco, Lucius would not be so eager to give her up.

_If a Conk is pregnant with the wizard's child, she will either give birth to another Conk if the baby is a female, if male, the child will become, most likely, a very talented wizard with certain Conk abilities. Enough pure-bloods procreated with a Conk to perpetuate the race and it is believed there is a few villages of them now._

She continued to read until her eyes started to droop again and she quietly went to sleep.

…………………………………………………………

Draco went to her room, dear Gods it was a pain in the ass, he'd never had so many offers for something in his life, and that something was Hessa. Granted that only half of the meeting was business and the other half of it was basically partying, bragging about the muggles they tortured or killed. He just sat quietly, knowing he was supposed to be social when he would rather get back to Hessa, but he couldn't appear too eager, he couldn't show his true feelings toward her.

His father stood by him then, Lucius looked down at his son sitting patiently, "eager, aren't you boy?" Draco said nothing. "What a lucky boy you are, getting a CONK."

"I detect a small tone of jealousy, father?" Lucius said nothing now. "She's in heat, you know, it being so close to her sixteenth birthday…she's only technically fifteen, or does your sex drive know no bounds."

Draco felt this pain in his shoulder, his father had a tight grip and was squeezing, "I'd be careful, Draco. You are being far too protective…you do have the ability to give her to another man for the night." Draco jutted his jaw in anger. "That's what I want, a night with her."

He stood up and narrowed his eyes at his father, "you'll have it father…some time AFTER the bonding." Draco straightened his robes and decided to 'mingle' with the other Death Eaters, it would be a cold day in Hades before his father would see Hessa without her clothes on. Then he started to get more irritated when he received offers for Hessa…they simply did not understand. Voldemort found it amusing, but stopped a fight between him and another Death Eater when he refused the offer of 15,000 galleons.

Draco unlocked the door with a spell that he personally concocted; he found her sleeping soundly with the book on her chest. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he stripped into his night clothes, even though it was late afternoon, he was tired as hell and wanted nothing more than to sleep next to Hessa. Finally, after all these years of pretending, Draco had what he wanted. He remembered when he first saw her, it was of course, at Ollivander's shop…

_There were big blue eyes peeking over the counter, they were huge and exotic looking…so pretty. She seemed to be smiling and playing with him, and Draco decided to peek around the counter to see this little girl while his father was bartering with Ollivander over something. She peeked too and smiled…wow, she really was pretty. He reached out and so did she, the little girl held onto his hand and there was this feeling of serenity…_

"_DRACO!"_

_He jumped._

"_Don't touch that…that….MUGGLE. What are you doing!"_

_Draco was ripped from her and he made a noise of defiance, while she seemed to plead with her eyes that he come back._

"_A pure-blood does not EVER bother with a MUGGLE, they are filthy creatures!" Lucius dragged him away._

_Ever since that day, he would come around to simply pick on her…but not really, he didn't want to see her cry, yet he couldn't show fondness for her in front of his friends and especially his father. Later he found out what her name meant…Destiny._

He lifted the book off of her and put it on the nightstand, then climbed into the bed and put her in the nook of his arm, holding her tight. Hessa scooted further into his arms and then turned into his chest and woke up, "Draco?"

"Shhh, go to sleep."

"I read some of the book…"

"I know, it was open. You smell very nice, did you like the soaps I bought you?" he was closing his eyes.

"Yes, but I just thought they were guest soaps."

"No, I bought them specifically for you."

"Thank you…but is my father alright?"

Draco sighed, "yes, as long as he stays cooperative, he'll be fine."

"Please make sure he's taken care of," she whimpered, still tired.

"I will do my best, now go to sleep," his words were wasted…Hessa was asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………..

It was evening when they were woken for dinner, still, Hessa was not allowed out of her room, but Draco ate with her and then went downstairs to greet his mother who was absolutely glowing. He knew that his mother and father did not get along that well, yet, she depended on him a great deal to handle things, to take care of her, and some part of Draco always despised her for not being a stronger woman. He knew his father hadn't touched his mother in a very long time, and no doubt, his attraction to Hessa caused them to finally become physical.

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek, "you look lovely, mother."

"Thank you, Draco," Narcissa smiled.

Lucius rolled his eyes slightly, he wasn't as satisfied, but Narcissa would do. To some extent, he hated his father for setting up the marriage to her, but she was a pure-blood and an attractive one at least. Lucius didn't really want to get married, he wasn't ready, and he loved women, so to be tied down so soon and to only one was annoying…now here his son was, tied to a Conk AND would be married to Pansi. Not exactly a great choice, but there were very few pure-blood females lately, some of the families were reducing to half-bloods, their kind was slowly dwindling. Pansi was annoying, loud, and not very lady like, Lucius almost grinned at the fact that Pansi would no doubt hate Hessa, who was graceful, kind, and above all…beautiful.

"I take it you've eaten, Draco?" Lucius drawled.

"Yes."

"How is your little Conk doing?" Narcissa was glad to have another woman in the house, she was curious about Hessa and did secretly disapprove of her being taken, yet there was nothing she could do. She was going to be the one preparing Hessa for the night of the bonding, at least she would get to talk to her then, and she seemed like such a nice girl.

"She's fine, but funny…always smelling the food to make sure it's edible."

"Just instinct, dear. She'll do it to your food as well if you let her."

"I guess that will come in handy with the times to come," Draco sighed. The war had begun, it was no longer hidden that Voldemort existed and the public hid in fear.

"Well, when you go to her room tonight, make sure you don't….," Lucius arched an eyebrow.

"I'm well aware, which is why I'm staying in my room tonight. She seems to get lonely without me, but it has to be done until tomorrow, it being her birthday and all."

Narcissa grinned, "you've bought her presents?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Absolutely, the fine outfits she'll be wearing according to Conk dress and some nice hair pins, and books, she likes to read."

"Make sure you bring her flowers, Draco, women like flowers," Lucius waved his hands. "And candy, be sure to go to one of the finer chocolate stores, not Honeydukes, that's for children."

"Oh, I thought that you may have forgotten that store existed…it's been so long since I've received a box," Narcissa chided at Lucius.

"Maybe if you were a little more agreeable, DARLING."

"Maybe if you actually touched me…"

Draco decided to exit at this point and subtly excused himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Hessa sat at the edge of her bed and looked at the pictures of what she was, they were dressed elegantly, but there was one identifying feature, they all had a special earring on their right ear. One part of it clamped on the top of the ear and the other at the bottom, connected by two chains or three, depending on the design. It was called a 'servant's earring', and was designed by the Conk's wizard, often it showed the family insignia on it. They were dressed in outfits like she had seen in Asia when she traveled with her father, but the pants were very wide and flowing and looked like a dress when the legs were close together, which differentiated her from the Mistress of the House. Plus, they always seemed to be barefoot, the book said it was because the Conks enjoyed the feeling of texture on their feet which were very sensitive and loved to be caressed or massaged as a reward.

Hessa arched her eyebrow, she did like her feet rubbed and touched and her father always did rub them when she did really well on her tests…which made her wonder, did he ever know?

Draco jerked her out of her thoughts when he came in the door, "hello. Reading more I take it?"

"Yeah…but the more I read it, the more I seemed to be annoyed."

"Why?"

"Because I sound like more of a pet than anything else. It just seems like I follow you around all day and try and make you happy."

"I doubt that, you have a will of your own, it's just your main purpose is to serve me. Trust me, I don't want you like my mother…," he stopped himself. Yet, it was alright in a way, she was supposed to be his confidant. "My father has made my mother very subservient, she can't do anything without him…and even on her own it's rather sad. He treats her with no respect, no kindness, yet, she is very good at manipulating him when she needs to, an art she taught me."

"Oh. I….I am afraid of your father. I don't like the way he looks at me sometimes."

"Yes, I'm afraid he is something to fear. He is a violent man, cold and lustful, greedy as all Hades…"

"You were becoming like that."

"I was."

"What happened?"

"I met you," he sat on the bed beside her. "Do you remember that one day when I asked what you liked about Potter?" Hessa nodded. "You told me how noble he was, I realized then what a spoiled brat I was, becoming like my mother in some sense and letting my father handle everything, which he detested anyway. He wanted me to be a MAN, but I had no reason to be…until that day. I thought I could just take whatever I wanted, have whatever I wanted and I was wrong."

She kissed him again, such sweet words…and again, they became passionate. Draco found himself wanted to take her clothes off, even going up her shirt and trying to yank her bra off and Hessa wasn't stopping him He was inbetween her legs and they were fully wrapped around him, his hips were grinding into hers and she could feel how large he was. Draco was kissing her fiercely as she ran her hand through his long blonde hair, she heard her clothing tear as he pulled at her shirt. Then suddenly he stopped, "NO…no, no, no."

This was painful, it was painful in general, his member was on fire. Hessa laid there confused, "don't you want me?"

Petting her face, he looked down at her, "trust me, yes, I really…really….REALLY, want to fuck your brains out." Hessa was slightly surprised but remained as she was. "But tomorrow night is a very special night and you and I need to wait until then. And I promise you, you won't be able to walk when I'm through."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bonding  
**

When Hessa awoke, there were flowers all over her room, beautiful lilies and roses, irises and other exotic flowers. Then she noticed a card by her bed, opening it, it read;

_Happy Sweet Sixteen,_

_Please be ready by nine, I plan to take you out shopping to some very nice shops._

_Draco_

Part of her was elated, but the other part felt guilty and ashamed, and thoughts of Harry came to mind. They had discussed her birthday; how he wanted to take her out and celebrate…she wondered how he was doing. Did he miss her? She was sure he did, that night he came with flowers, he had no intention of hurting her. Why couldn't it have been Harry? Why Draco? But when given a chance, he was kind and loving, he wasn't like his father at all…then again, she wasn't allowed to see him in the Death Eater meetings, he didn't want her anywhere near them.

She supposed he could be ugly if he wanted to be…

He was definitely almost as strong as his father and nearly as quick, Hessa knew that much about him.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was only 7:30 but decided to get ready fairly early. Clothes were already laid out for her, she showered and dressed, preened and lightly perfumed. Hessa sat and looked at herself in the vanity, her face and body seemed to be glowing, her eyes seemed to sparkle. There was a knock at the door, Draco came to pick her up and entered.

They looked at each other, there was such an overpowering draw and he was not prepared for it. She was so incredibly beautiful to him and he took Hessa into his arms, he touched her face and body, then slowly Draco reached down and did a hard and lingering kiss on her neck, and Hessa could feel his manhood.

"It's going to be difficult to resist you all day," he drawled in her ear, she nodded, practically swooning as the kisses came up to her jaw line. Draco finally pulled himself away from her and took her hand. "It's time to go."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought I'd take you to Paris and have you pick out some things like jewelry and then take you out to lunch?"

"Alright…but I do have one request," Hessa fidgeted.

"Anything."

"I want to see my father."

"Anything but that."

"But…."

"It will ruin the mood of the day."

"It has ruined the mood anyway," she crossed her arms and stared down at the floor. "I can refuse you, you know…it…it says I can, the book you gave me," and Hessa could. Even though the Conk would feel a great draw to the wizard she was supposed to be with, she could withhold the bonding until another time, making it weak enough for her to break it at will, only during the eve of her sixteenth birthday and her being a virgin, would the bond be so strong, she couldn't refuse anything he asked…there was always a loophole in the rules of many things.

Draco grabbed her by her upper arms and was hurting them, his face was dark now, "Do you think for fraction of a second, I would let that HAPPEN?" Hessa tried to pull away but he only squeezed harder, "do you even know how valuable you are to me! So, my dear Conk, YOU will not be refusing me anything…tonight, you will spread your legs and give yourself to me, even if I have to force you, and I don't want to have to force you. I'll hurt you and I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I have to except you, you can't force me…ethically you can't," she was still trying to get out of his painful grip.

"Oh, I don't have to force you physically, but I can give you something, you can't protect yourself against me, remember? And as far as 'ethics', I'm a Malfoy, since when did we care about ethics."

Hessa started to tear, "so…so you are using me, I'm just a tool."

"No, and yes…I care about you, Hessa. Make no mistake about that…," Draco found himself melting, her tears were touching him and they shouldn't be. He simply sighed then, "alright, I will try and see what I can do about your father…BUT, it will be after the bonding. You're very appealing right now to the opposite sex and he's heavily guarded by men."

"Well, you're taking me out…"

"The people that will be serving us will be women, so unless they're lesbians I don't think I'll have a problem," he released her and massaged her arms, he knew he hurt her. "I'm sorry…"

She put her hands on his chest and looked up, "so…you can be ugly, be just like your father."

"Only when it comes to the things I want. I'm half of my father, denying that would be foolish of me. I acknowledge it and keep it in check, but I like to hurt sometimes, I can be sadistic as hell…yet, you soften me. Therefore you're a weakness, and weaknesses must be kept in check as well, do you understand? This affectionate side is something that no one besides my mother gets to see…even Pansi," he spat her name like a swear word, "doesn't get to see it. Only you, do you know how important that is to me?"

Hessa brushed a stray hair out of his eyes, "now I do."

Draco put his arms around her tightly, "I want to protect you." He realized then how much he truly loved her…he was truly in love for the first time. It wasn't just the pheromones either, he had always loved her.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Lucius lurked in the dark and narrowed his eyes, the boy had left the door open a crack, probably not expecting to be in there as long as he was. Never in the house of Malfoy did he see such affection, he was never allowed. And since he had never experienced it, how could he understand? Yet, this girl that entered into their lives was changing their son and he didn't like it…and he hoped it was just the pheromones and it would change back after the bonding.

………………………………………………………………………………………

That night was very important, Narcissa knew there had to be a ritual bathing, then Hessa was dressed in a specially made 'bonding gown' which left little to the imagination. It was sleeveless and roped around her neck, leaving a wide space between the breasts. There was no backing and there were huge slits up the slide of the legs. She also had anklets that had small charms that jingled when she walked, and her hair was done in an elaborate form.

Narcissa powdered her and perfumed her, meanwhile, chattering away because Hessa was letting her. She could tell that the Mistress of the House was very lonely and had no one to talk to, and in a way, so was she. Except Draco was not like his father and listened to her when she had something to say, Hessa hoped he would always be that way.

"You look so lovely…I hope your first time is wonderful," Narcissa smiled weakly.

Hessa wondered, maybe she shouldn't ask the question but curiosity seemed to make her do it, "was yours?"

"It was…what it was," Lucius was not at all kind, she knew he didn't love her but she was hoping he would grow to…but what did that man know of love! She was devastated when her father set up the marriage, Narcissa was hoping it would be someone else, someone she had loved for a long time, yet it could never be because he was a half-blood and her father wouldn't allow it.

"Oh," was all Hessa could say.

"But I hope yours is wonderful, come…it's time," Narcissa escorted her out and down the hall, her little charms were jingling. No one was supposed to be in the hallway, it was forbidden for another male to see a Conk on this night, all except the one she was to bind with. But leave it to her husband to be as disrespectful as possible. "Lucius! You aren't supposed be in the hallway!"

He looked Hessa up and down. She felt so bare then and put her arms over herself. "I am simply making sure she is of good stock, that's all dear," Lucius drawled.

"Surely. Now you've seen, so go!"

Lucius bowed, then as he started to walk passed Hessa, he grabbed her arms and pulled them apart, "my, my, my son is quite lucky."

"Lucius!" Narcissa grabbed Hessa away from him. "Could you be any more of a PIG! Leave the girl alone!" He came up on her then, Lucius giving her a deadly look, but Narcissa stood her ground and glared back, she was so tired of being afraid of him. Surprisingly, he left but not before grinning at Hessa, Narcissa turned to her, "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Hessa nodded. "Good, follow me," she took Hessa the rest of the way and knocked on Draco's bedroom door.

The door opened with him standing there with no shirt, Hessa had no idea how built he was, he was incredible, Draco smiled when he saw the look on her face which caused her to blush. It was then that Narcissa left and Hessa came into his room, "you look incredible." He started to touch her, but she was nervous and started to tremble, "don't be nervous, it will feel good, I promise."

Before she could protest, he swept her up and took her to the bed and laid her down gently. Hessa sat up and watched as he crawled onto the bed slowly, like he did the first time she arrived. She let him come closer and closer to her and with care, he started to remove her dress until her whole body was revealed to him. Draco's breath was quickening and without hesitation, he removed his night pants revealing his hard manhood, it was large and Hessa wasn't sure if she could do this. Draco sensed it and made sure to block her from getting away, "kiss me, love, you'll know what to do then."

He leaned in and took her lips, then finally Hessa responded to him with great fierceness. The waiting was driving him mad but he didn't want to hurt her, lust was coursing through his body in a rage and he knew that tonight was going to be very long and tiring but at least he was going to have a huge smile on his face in the morning. Draco didn't want to wait and took his fingers to measure her wetness…she was ready. He grabbed her legs and pulled her down on her back, on top of her before she could say anything but nothing needed to be said, they just continued to kiss, every now and then Draco would bite her neck getting her more aroused. Hessa could feel him spreading her legs with his, then gasped when he took his tip and caressed it inbetween her lips, arousing her and causing her to kiss him harder…then, without warning he took her.

"Draco!" she wanted to push him off, but he was too strong. "Please, it hurts."

His breath was hitching, "I know…I know, it hurts but this is the only time it will." Draco continued to thrust as she whimpered in pain. She felt amazing, like nothing he had ever felt in his young life and he started to thrust harder and he was moaning loudly with each hit. Finally they locked eyes and what seemed to take forever, only took but a few minutes. The energy raised in the room and whirled around them, and then it shot straight through Hessa, all Draco wanted her to be was literally put inside of her core…he wanted her to be educated, articulate, kind, fairly dependent on him…but not as bad as his mother was with his father, a good lover, a best friend, and especially a wife…he wanted to marry her, and even if he couldn't marry her because of Pansi, SHE would be the one he would always go to.

Hessa relaxed finally, Draco whispered in her ear, "are you alright?" She looked at him and smiled and they continued to make love. Their first time was amazing but Draco wanted more and took her to the shower where he bathed her and touched her, "will you get on your knees?" She slid down his body, knowing what he wanted and took his member into her mouth, sucking on it hard and letting her tongue play with the tip. His hands were in her hair, his head thrown back as he groaned, "Gods you do this so well!" Hessa played with his sac which started to tighten as Draco huffed louder and had her move her head faster until he finally shouted in pleasure and hot cum sprayed into her throat. But just as she rose, he was hard again, "I want more…"

She felt herself being shoved against the bathroom wall, and had no idea how to handle this…part of Draco. "Are you that pent up, my love?" Hessa petted his chest, nervous and suddenly very timid toward him and didn't know why…it must have been what he wanted her to be right now, he wanted to conquer and dominate.

Draco lifted her up, causing Hessa to squeak slightly, "no, I've simply tasted you and want more…a lot more. Remember what I told you last night, you'll be lucky to be able to walk when I'm done? Now. No more talking, just fucking." Hessa gasped when she felt him enter her again but she responded like he wanted her to.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The morning came too quickly for Draco, he didn't stop having sex with Hessa until three or four in the morning. She was tucked away in his arms like she should be as far as he was concerned, and looked quite radiant. A smile came to his face, last night was orgasm after orgasm, it was a marathon of pleasure and he hoped to continue that this morning depending on how she felt…little Draco was already up and ready again.

He nudged her gently and Hessa batted her eyes open, then smiled sweetly, "how are you feeling?"

"Sore," she giggled.

"Too sore for another go?"

"Draco…," before Hessa could even protest, he was on top of her.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Hessa was given the traditional Conk dressing to wear, and with her hair and makeup done, she looked different to herself. Draco came over and gave her the last thing she needed, the earring. It was beautifully done and had three chains on it, symbolizing the wealth of the family. He gently put it on her right ear and it sealed to her skin but it wasn't painful, "there we are." His hand lifted her chin up so he could kiss her, "now, do you need anything else?"

"I would like to see my father now," she said softly.

"Well…I…," Draco was hoping to get out of this.

"You promised, Draco."

"I know I did, it's just not a good distraction for you."

"You mean it's not good for you. You want me to forget everyone except you, I am still me, Draco, I still love my father…and I know you want to be the only man in my life."

"So what if I do!" there was his Malfoy temper, a selfish and scary temper that sent most people running. "You're mine now and you have to do as I say!"

"I'm not a toy, Draco, I'm a person! You can't make promises to people and then take it back because it isn't convenient to you! I know Malfoys aren't exactly known for keeping their word, but could you at least keep it with me," Hessa put her head down and turned away from him slightly.

Draco glared at her, then turned heel, left the room and locked the door behind him. She pounded on the door and demanded to be let out, but he wouldn't hear of it, "you'll stay in there as long as I want you to! You'll learn to listen to me and do as I say!" Hessa continued to pound on the door, yet Draco waved his hand and cast a spell that threw her back from it.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, it was all arranged for Hessa to see her father. But every since they made love, she was all he could think about and the idea of another man going near her, father or not, was more than he could bare. Draco sat down to breakfast with his mother and father, Narcissa looked around, "where is your Conk, dear?"

"She's in my room, she's being difficult," he stabbed his bacon and shoved it into his mouth.

"Why? From what I know, Draco, a Conk is rarely difficult to her master unless he had done something that went against their bond. So, my question is…what was said or done that would cause her to argue with you?"

Lucius looked at Narcissa, sometimes the woman did know how to handle things much better than he, but he wouldn't admit it. Quite frankly, he would have told the boy to straighten up and not pout.

"I promised her she could see her father," Draco snapped.

"And wasn't that already arranged?"

"I don't WANT her to see her father now!"

"Why not?"

"Because…she shouldn't be around other men. She's…she's too beautiful and Hessa doesn't know how to handle herself around the Death Eaters, I'm afraid she'll attract too much attention and get hurt."

Lucius grinned, "now I know what it is." Narcissa looked at him curiously. "It's simply jealousy of any other man being around her. Yes, we Malfoys can get slightly…aggravated where there are possibilities of other competition. Especially when we have found someone very, very special and suitable for us, we like to be the center of our women's world."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, she had forgotten when Lucius caught her talking to the half-blood, how he nearly ripped the boy's throat out, which to this day she would never understand because he never really loved her. Later he explained it as the simple fact that 'she was his now, and that's all there was to it.' That was the day he forced her to make love to him, that was her first time…she was forced, but because Lucius and her were to be wed, he decided to take his 'husbandly rights' early. She would never forgive him for that, not that it ever mattered. She was so glad Draco was more like her than his father, even Pansi said he was a gentleman to her. Narcissa didn't really like Pansi, she was obnoxious to say the least, but because her family was pure-blood and rich, an alliance was made.

She leaned in to her son, "Draco, let her see her father. It will keep her agreeable and if you apologize to her, she'll understand, just explain to her that you were jealous, that you care about her. If you swallow your pride just a little, she will be more apt to do what you tell her."

Lucius folded his arms and eyed his wife, "personally I think she should just do what he says."

Narcissa glared back at him, "YES, because that has worked for you so well in the past…the whole 'never question me' attitude." Turning back to Draco she said, "look at your father's mistakes."

Draco leaned back in his chair, "she has a point father."

Lucius glared at both of them and stood up, "YOU are both out of line." He stormed out of the room and both Narcissa and Draco grinned at each other.

………………………………………………………………………………

Draco went up to his room and entered to find Hessa curled up in his bed sleeping. She looked so small in it and alone. He crawled into the bed, clearly exhausted from last night still, but he found her face tearstained, she had been crying. He sighed, of course Hessa would cry, first he refuses her the right to see her father and then he bullies her again by casting something that throws her away from the door. Yes, he was very much a bully, but living with his father for sixteen years…one can only learn from the best.

"Hessa," he shook her gently. She groaned and rolled over, and looked at him, her face was neutral. "Hessa…I'm….I was, I should let you see your father. It would make you happy."

"It would," she scooted closer to him. "But why did you have to throw me from the door like that?"

"I was angry, I'll be honest, I don't like to share you, I don't want to share you."

"I know, but let me at least see my father."

"Alright, let's go."

Hessa squeaked in happiness and tackled Draco with hugs and kisses which he certainly didn't mind at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Father's Secret  
**

She followed him down to the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. Thoughts went through her mind as how her father was doing and felt guilty for living in a luxurious bed and eating excellent food, what if he was sick? What if he had been tortured? But to her relief, they entered a room where he had a decent bed and warmth, Hessa turned to Draco, "you kept your promise, you made sure he was taken care of." Draco simply nodded.

"Hessa?" Olivander rubbed his eyes for a second. "HESSA!"

She ran to him, "father!" They hugged each other for a while, "are you alright?"

"As well as one can be under these circumstances," Ollivander caressed Hessa's right ear, "Oh, Hessa….I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"You saw my earring and you said you were sorry, what did you mean?"

A familiar and cold drawl came from a dark corner, when she focused on the little ray of light across the gray eyes, it was Lucius Malfoy, "yes, tell her what you mean, Ollivander."

"What are you doing here!" Hessa snapped.

"Monitoring your father as I always am. Don't you look rather fetching in your Conk garb?"

Ollivander looked down, "I'm sorry Hessa, I should have told you sooner, explained to you what you are."

"But no one knew what I was, not even the Ministry…."

"The Ministry didn't know, but I did."

"But how…?"

"It wasn't an accident that you were put on my doorstep, that was just a story I told you, partly to protect you, you wouldn't have understood." Hessa looked at him, this whole time…

"Then you know who my parents are?"

"Yes…your father is dead, but your mother…"

"What about my mother…?" she had tears in her eyes now.

"Your mother is alive as far as I know."

"Then why did she give me up!"

"Your mother was a witch and your father was the one that was a Conk. It is rare, but every now and again, a male Conk is born that has the same traits as a female Conk. He fell in love with your mother and she was the one he was bound to, but during the last war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he gave his life to save hers and yours. She was pregnant with you then and he made sure you were to escape. Later she gave birth to you, but the emotional devastation of the war and the loss of your father, she couldn't seem to handle daily life, but she also couldn't bare to send you to an orphanage and knew that the muggle world and the wizarding world knew very little of Conks and how to care for them…all except me.

I knew the culture and studied it when I was younger, it was a fluke how I happened upon the small village of them, but nevertheless, I did…they had since gone to other places because of the war, afraid that they would be discovered by the dark wizards and forced into slavery, but your mother knew this about me and so did your father. So, apparently it was agreed upon that if anything should happen to either of them, you were to be given to me and I was to adopt you right away. I was given a potion that day to make sure I resisted your 'charms' when you came of age and I was told to make sure that you led as normal a life as possible."

"But it wasn't normal!" Hessa yelled. "I was poked and prodded and given stupid tests all the time, I was made fun of by other witches and wizards." Draco raised his eyebrows and looked down, finding the stone floor very interesting. "It would have made more sense if you had just told me."

"I couldn't risk you accidentally telling someone out of anger that you were a Conk, every wizard around the world would be at our doorstep wanting to know if they were the one you were to be bound to, is that the life you would have wanted? It was already bad enough trying to fend all the boys off from our shop window, all staring at you when you were starting to become of age."

"Mother had to have known that I would have found out, how it all worked."

"Yes, she did. But we didn't know that you would end up with the Malfoys." Lucius narrowed his eyes. "She was hoping that you would have ended up with someone like the Weasleys or by chance, a certain half-blood." Draco almost growled.

"That's why you tried to keep them away from me and let the Weasleys take me to the Ministry all the time?"

"Yes, in hopes that maybe one of the boys would trigger some reaction, but it didn't."

Draco couldn't take it anymore, "you're damned straight it didn't! Do you think for a second that the Weasleys could have taken good care of Hessa, do you! Conks aren't meant to work, they are meant to be assistants and companions, the Weasleys would have probably made her work!"

Hessa glared at him, "the Weasleys are nice, stop saying that about them!"

"They are my enemy, so they have to be yours! Do you understand?"

"No, I'm not making anyone my enemy."

Lucius grinned in amusement, his son was going to have to learn to control her, she clearly had a stubborn streak. Draco came up on her very closely with a dangerous look in his eyes, clenching his jaw, "really."

Hessa suddenly became uncomfortable and turned back to her father, "what did my other father look like?"

"You look very much like him," Ollivander said softly. "You have your mother's mouth though."

She was turned around by Draco, "don't turn your back on me."

"I wasn't, I just don't want to fight about it!"

"Then you are going to have to accept the fact that you are on THIS side, not the Weasleys side, not POTTER'S side!"

"I don't want to BE on any side, they are my friends, why are you making me do this!" she put her hands over her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Ollivander grew angry, "leave her alone, Draco Malfoy, she has never liked to fight."

"Stay out of this old man!" Draco snapped.

"Don't you talk to him that way!" Soon Hessa found herself flung like a rag doll over Draco's shoulder. "Draco, what are you doing! Put me down!"

"Put her down, my daughter, put her down!" Ollivander yelled.

Draco yelled back in a nearly unholy voice, "she's no longer your concern!"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

He threw her on the bed, "how dare you disobey me in front of my father! How dare you disregard what I am saying to you while we are in the middle of a conversation!" Hessa sat in the middle of the bed, looking like a doll and watching Draco pace back and forth. "I go out of my way to make sure you see your father and the kindness I have shown you…!"

"Kindness? You tear me away from him, first when you kidnap us and then now…and then you yell at him…"

"Because he disrespected me by saying how he was 'hoping' that one of the Weasleys or a 'certain half-blood' would be the one you were bound to, as if we are filth! Malfoys are one of the most distinguished lines in magic blood!"

"You are Death Eaters! You kill people, how can you expect him to want me to be tied to you, especially when he knows how I'll be used!" Hessa looked down.

"What? And your precious POTTER wouldn't take advantage of your abilities!"

"I'm not saying he wouldn't or that they wouldn't, it's just they…"

"Are the good guys?" Draco narrowed his eyes. Hessa said nothing, she really couldn't. "So, do you still think about him? Potter?" Again she said nothing and her silence pissed him off, so much so, he was on top of her, grabbing her arms again and hurting her, "I've got news for you, no man, and I mean NO MAN will ever lay a hand on you, not even to shake it!"

Hessa looked up at him and put her hands on his chest, "why do you need to do this? Why? You know I belong to you, you know I wouldn't be with another unless you gave me permission, yet you are bound and determined to lay such a heavy hand on me, make me scared of you, but I'm not." Draco's look softened. "I'm not because I know you care for me, you love me, don't you?" He said nothing. "I know you can't say it, not that you don't want to, you just can't say it here, but I know."

Hessa nuzzled his neck and kiss his jaw line, he started to purr and hold her tight, but Draco's hand grabbed the base of her skull, causing her to wince, "don't think this excuses you for disobeying me, you are to listen to me."

"Yes, but I want to see my father again. I want to know where I came from," she said softly.

Draco pushed her down and started kissing her, "we will see."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lucius sat down in front of Ollivander and started drinking a bit, "so, you think my son is below your daughter do you?" Ollivander said nothing, but just glared at Lucius. "Well, like it or not, the boy is her master, and you know what it took to accomplish it."

"Stop talking about her like that."

"Like what?"

"I see how you look at my daughter, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius leaned back in his chair and smiled and continued to sip his drink, "as a man, you can understand…especially if you met my wife."

"Leave her alone…"

"It won't be your concern much longer, the Dark Lord feels you've fulfilled your purpose…"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucius came into his son's room to find him holding Hessa; they were both naked with the covers barely around their waist. He came up to the bed and started to touch Hessa's leg, she started to stir, and Lucius then found himself face-to-face with Draco's wand. "Do you find something interesting, father?"

He grinned, "it's almost time for lunch."

"And the reason you just didn't send a house elf to inform me?"

"I just wanted to say that we'll be taking care of Ollivander, you might want to prepare your little Conk."

"Why do you need to kill him?"

"He's fulfilled his use. The Dark Lord doesn't want to bother with memory charms, the Ministry is finding a way to reverse them now."

"Then keep him alive for her, she'll be more agreeable…"

"He's already a threat because she becomes defiant when she sees him, if he's out of the picture, she won't have any other influence but you. Now, meet us downstairs in an hour," Lucius left but not before turning and stating to his son, "oh, and the next time you see fit to point your wand at me, you had best be prepared for a severe punishment."

Draco looked down at Hessa, how could he tell her that they were going to kill her father? There was nothing he could do to override the decision, even though he was Lucius Malfoy's son, he was still a lower rank…even with his special training. But there was one thing he could do, let her see her father before he died and get all the information she needed.

………………………………………………………………………………………

They came down to lunch as expected, the two men sat at the ends of the table. Narcissa sipped her soup daintily while Hessa sat and looked at it, playing with it, "what is it dear, don't you like your soup, the house elves can get you something else?"

Hessa looked up, "no, it's fine."

Draco smiled, "I think I know, Hessa…we're going to see your father again after this, alright?" He was relieved when she smiled and started eating again, Lucius glared at him, his son was far too accommodating to her.

"Do you think that is wise," Lucius hissed.

"Yes, why not? I'm sure there is enough time for her to see him. She wants to know more about where she came from, I think we would all like to know."

Narcissa nodded, "I don't see the harm, as long as it gets done before Pansi comes tonight. I took the liberty of bragging to the Parkinsons about our little Hessa, they insisted on seeing the girl."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "MUST you brag so much to them, you know I can hardly stand when they come over here."

Hessa looked back and forth to Narcissa and Lucius, then finally said something, "um…then why did you agree to marry Draco to her?"

Draco looked at Hessa and smiled, "I ask myself that question every day."

"You know why, Draco," Lucius hissed.

"FINE, as long as she agrees to stay on her side of the house," he crossed his arms.

"I personally don't care what you do, as long as she provides an HEIR."

"What if Hessa provides one first?" Draco smirked, he loved getting a rise out of his father. Hessa simply turned pink and looked down while Narcissa tutted…this was such a tacky conversation to have at the table.

"Then you will have TWO children, but only one heir! The woman you are married to is the one that has the HEIR."

"What if Pansi's barren? She's screwed most of Hogwarts, surely she should have been knocked up by now!"

"DRACO!" Narcissa snapped.

"Well, I'm tired of this! I don't want to marry Pansi, I never have. She's at best a common whore! Why can't I marry Hessa, she's the one I want to have a child with…this pure-blood crap is getting on my nerves! Hessa would have a powerful child, worthy of being a Malfoy!"

Lucius slammed his fist down, "She is a servant!"

Hessa looked hurt, Narcissa could only look on in sympathy but started when Hessa stood up, "I am not a servant! My line is a distinguished line too!"

"SIT DOWN!" he screamed, Lucius' temper scared her, but Hessa refused to budge. "You are a servant and a servant does what she is told!"

"If I am JUST a servant, then why am I so highly valued, you brag about me to your friends, 'come see our Conk, the ones we haven't been able to find for centuries'!"

Draco was getting the biggest kick out of this.

"You sit down or I swear your father will suffer!"

"NO!" Hessa stomped her foot and suddenly the side tables were cracked in half, everyone started and she looked around surprised herself. "Oops."

Draco snorted with laughter until his father demanded that he take control of her immediately. He quickly took Hessa but still laughed about it the entire way up the stairs. Narcissa glared at Lucius, "you need to be gentler with her."

"WHY? She's defiant, and if she is too defiant the Dark Lord will kill her and she is right in one aspect, she is highly valued."

"She is going through quite a bit and you have to understand, Lucius…she is not only feeling her emotions but our son's as well, they are bonded now."

"Narcissa, when I want your opinion I'll give it to you," he left the room, causing his wife to tear…why did he always have to degrade her?


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews. I am currently working on a chapter for 'The Dance of the Mark' for all you fans that might have given up on me. Just takes me some time and a lot has happened. There is much more that happens to Draco and it'll start getting darker and bit scarier pretty soon, intensity is my middle name, don't you know?_

**  
Chapter 9: The Making of a Dragon  
**

Mr. Weasley looked through countless clues, but he knew that Hessa had to be with Voldemort. Harry had been distressed the first week and now he was more determined than ever to end this war. But Harry didn't know why exactly she was taken…Mr. Weasley knew and was hesitant to tell any of them aside from McGonagall and Dumbledore. Their spies had confirmed that Hessa had been bound to Draco Malfoy, which caused Mrs. Weasley to become distraught, she looked on her as a daughter and now she was on the wrong side…or perhaps on the right, the way things were looking these days.

He had waited for some signs that her abilities were being used, nothing yet and most likely because she wasn't mature enough just yet. But he knew sooner or later, they would come face-to-face with Hessa and a well trained Conk was not an easy person to get through. They had no choice, everyone had to be prepared, so a meeting was called.

Harry was the first to speak, "is there news?"

"In a way, this concerns Mr. Ollivander and his daughter Hessa…"

Hermione sat up, "did you find them!" Everyone looked ecstatic for a just a moment…

"No, but we know why both of them were taken, especially Hessa."

"We just figured it was because she knew how to make the wands just as well as Ollivander," Ron sat back.

"That's a possibility, but there is much more to Hessa than you all thought, something we had recently discovered, but something we fear that the Death Eaters knew before us. Tell me, has anyone ever heard of a Conk?"

In true nature, Hermione rose her hand as if in class, Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. Mr. Weasley nodded and smiled, "isn't that a person or creature, I guess that can be bonded to a wizard for a lifetime, their fluids can be used to make the most common potion or spell powerful and they can reflect back spells, things like that. I thought they were extinct?"

"No, they aren't. We thought they were for a while…but then Hessa came along."

Harry rose out of his chair, "WHAT?"

"Hessa is a Conk, Harry. That's why so many wizards took natural interest in her, they didn't know but apparently it's instinct for a wizard to be attracted to a female Conk and visa versa, to see if they are the one she is to bind with. You were no exception."

"Dad, you're getting to something, what is it?" Fred looked at his father in confusion. "That's why they took her…to see if she would be bound to one of THEM?"

"Yes."

Hermione looked down, she already knew the conclusion, "they did, didn't they? They found the one she was to be bound to?"

Mr. Weasley sighed, "yes."

Harry's voice seemed to crack, "who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"BLOODY HELL! Are you kidding dad!" Ron's face turned red.

"No. Our sources say that they are already bound, but her fluids or talents haven't been used yet…but the reason I'm telling you this is to prepare you if you see her on the battlefield. Conks are bound to their masters and must do as they are asked, she'll protect him at all costs, it will be out of instinct…even if she doesn't agree with what they're doing. She may psychically attack you, reflect your spells back at you in order to protect Draco, but I know Hessa, she'll be sorry she has to do it."

"Isn't there a way to break the bloody bond!" George yelled. "We've known her since she was practically a baby, she wouldn't volunteer."

"That's because it's involuntary. No one knows why they are bonded to the wizards they are, they just are, they are generally pure-bloods."

"Well, we're pure-bloods!"

"That doesn't matter."

"They only real way the bond could be broken is if Draco Malfoy dies, but if he dies, she'll automatically go to the next line of family…which would be Lucius and we don't want her to go to Lucius Malfoy."

Harry looked down at the floor, "so there's nothing to be done?"

"Not at this point, our best hope, as far fetched as it is, is that he changes sides."

Hermione put her face in her hands, "I don't believe this…why?"

………………………………………………………………………………

Pansi glared at this 'Conk' that sat next to Draco, "so, this is your little SLAVE?"

"No, this is Hessa, she is a Conk," Draco drawled.

"I can't believe you found one Lucius," Mr. Parkinson stood up and seemed to be examining her. "And to think, she is bound to your son, is she mature yet?"

"Not completely," Lucius also stood up and grabbed Hessa by the arm to further show her off as if she were a collector's item. "But it won't be much longer, one month after her sixteenth birthday, the first cycle of the moon." He put his hand on her chin and lifted her face up, "quite lovely, isn't she?"

"Very, it's such a shame we can't find more of them." Mr. Parkinson leaned over where the ladies could barely hear, but Hessa was aware of what he said that made her blush, "I heard they're excellent lovers, anticipate your needs and all that."

Lucius chuckled, "I sadly wouldn't know, you'll have to ask my son. Although I'm sure he won't answer you, he's very protective of her."

"Ah, young passions, what can one say?"

Hessa felt very uncomfortable and tried to excuse herself, but Lucius wouldn't let her, he even put his hand around her waist, "no, Hessa, stay here with me please."

Draco watched his father and he didn't like where it seemed to be going, his father was forcing Hessa to stay by his side, and they were obviously talking about something that was making her uncomfortable. Narcissa glared at her husband as well, she didn't blame the little girl, he had always been a bit of a pervert and loved control. She was glad when her son approached the older men, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Parkinson and my mother would like to converse with Hessa."

The elder Malfoy finally let her go and watched with slight annoyance when Draco kissed her on her forehead, so did Pansi. He sat her down next to his mother and Mrs. Parkinson and they held a polite conversation, which mainly meant that Hessa primarily listened while the older women chatted on, Draco was so thankful that she didn't talk on and on about mindless things. He was annoyed at Pansi for glaring at Hessa half of the time and soon they were in a corner arguing…

"You've been ignoring me the entire time I've been here," Pansi pouted.

"Pansi, I always ignore you when you're here," Draco drawled.

"You didn't ignore me a few weeks ago when you were shagging my brains out. What, did your little slave girl suddenly change your mind?"

"Don't call her that, Pansi. I'm telling you now, you leave her alone. When we marry, you'll have your side of the house and I'll have mine…if you go out of your way to hurt her, I swear I'll crucio you."

"And where will your little Conk be staying?"

"With me, in my bed, as far as I'm concerned, she's my wife, NOT YOU."

………………………………………………………………….

Hessa sat on the edge of the bed, "so, you really have to marry her, don't you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Where will I go during your honeymoon, do I stay here?"

Draco sighed, "yes, it won't be a long one though, we can't really stand each other. Look, I'm sorry we didn't get to see your father after lunch, they came earlier than planned."

Hessa knew he wanted to change the subject, he hated the idea of marrying Pansi, "it's alright, can I see him tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"Pansi? No, she doesn't like many females, especially ones that are competition and you're very much competition on every level."

"But how, I haven't done anything to her?"

"My love," he came up to Hessa and caressed her face. "You are beautiful, smart, gentle, unique…you have something she doesn't have, grace. You're a walking piece of art, she can't compare to that and she knows it."

"But I'm not…"

"Look at the way you are dressed, your makeup, your hair," Draco was walking around her, then held her from behind. "And it will be captured when I have a portrait done of you."

"Draco, I love you."

He didn't respond, but held her even harder. Draco couldn't explain it, his heart melted around her and everything he was didn't matter. But it had to be kept hidden because of the Dark Lord, even because of his father. Yet his father could sense it in her, the light, the warmth, it could be the bond that she and Draco had, but it was more, so much more and Draco was afraid because his father was a greedy man and loved anything rare that would give him status. His father looked at Hessa as a collector's item, they all did, that's why he had his hand on her waist…he was planning something. But there was not much he could do now, he had to leave for his training and finish up the rest of the potions he was being fed.

Draco still held onto her and whispered in her ear, "I have to go and do some training, I had the house elves prepare your favorite snack and some tea." She nodded. "Good, I'll be back soon."

Before he left Hessa stopped, "you're hiding something from me, aren't you?" He smiled gently and left, leaving her to sit on the bed and whisper to herself, "what are they really doing to you?" She sensed something in him, his emotional state was the same, he was still gentle to her, but over the course of the time she had been there, Draco had become physically stronger, his body more chiseled, his movements quicker than before.

Laying down, she didn't touch the tea or snack, and fell asleep waiting for him.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Narcissa awoke her, "dear, we need to put you in your room."

"Oh," Hessa didn't question it because she was so tired, "is Draco alright?"

"He'll be fine, he just wants you in your room for tonight."

Hessa nodded and went to her room, a room she hadn't been in the past few weeks and it felt strange to her. It didn't take her long to fall back asleep soundly…but only to awake a few hours later. Rolling over, the clock said '2 a.m.' and she couldn't remember when she left Draco's room, was it alright if she at least checked on him? But what if he was with…Pansi? Her heart dropped, they had been together before, is that why she couldn't be in his room? Part of her got mad at that and decided to see for herself.

When she came up to his door, Hessa put her ear to it and heard nothing…relief. Her little hand turned the doorknob and pushed it open quietly, there he was, sleeping soundly. Maybe he was just exhausted and she always managed to be such a distraction for him, still, he looked strange somehow…his nails were longer. Curiosity set in and Hessa decided to take a closer look, she approached quietly, trying not to wake him but caressed his leg lightly…he looked so peaceful. Perhaps it was nothing, she was just being paranoid, but Hessa wanted to lay next to him, would he be angry with her if he woke up to find her there? Biting her lip, she thought better of it and shut the door quietly behind her. He was alright…just paranoia that's all, now she could sleep.

Draco's eyes popped open and they were no longer normal eyes, they were that of a dragon, he turned over and sat up, then took a deep breath of the air around him…his mate was here, her scent was even on his clothing. Why did she fucking leave! Draco lept out of bed and came after her.

Hessa walked down the hall to her room and laid down, she had just started to fall asleep when she felt someone crawl into bed with her, it started her, no one was heard coming in. She felt a hand drag her close, "Draco?"

"Yes," he growled. "You smell nice, very, very nice," Draco was actually smelling her and touching her roughly, causing Hessa to giggle. He bit on her neck, causing her to squeak, his hand going up her thigh and starting to tear down her underwear, he was beside her, wanting to take her this way. "You're the one I want, my mate…tell me you're mine," Draco's hand cradled her chin and her neck. "Tell me…"

"I'm yours….," she gasped as he entered her. Draco didn't expect this, the bond that they had was going through even this cold, reptilian form. He had wanted her in her room because he was afraid he would kill her like he was. This potion he was being given was to enhance everything he was and make him the perfect weapon…his target was going to be Harry Potter, not only because he was told, but because Harry Potter was the one man that Hessa would always be weak against and he couldn't have that. This state was not permanent but the overall effects were, strength, stamina, agility, speed and when Hessa was mature, her blood would be used to finish it and it would increase his magical abilities as well. Draco had learned to kill in many ways, to be an assassin, but he was relieved when all he wanted to do with Hessa was mate….so even in this state she was a weakness, he could hardly say the same thing for Pansi.

They had finished making love, Hessa turned over and took her usual place in the nook of his chest while he held her and kissed her. Then he smelled it…another male, his father to be exact, what was his father doing by Hessa's room around 3:30 a.m.? Draco started to narrow his eyes when the handle was jiggled and he heard the whispers of spells being cast against the lock, but Draco was smart and periodically changed the spells in case any of the other Death Eaters got it in their heads to try to enter her room…and apparently his father was one of them.

Lucius needed a wake up call, one that let him know that his son knew the old man's intentions. Draco slid out of bed, not wanting wake Hessa but she moaned at the lack of warmth, he walked up and immediately opened the door and Lucius' face dropped. "Is there something you NEED father?"

Lucius looked at his son's reptilian eyes, "I was checking on Hessa, you weren't in your room…"

"So obviously I would be in Hessa's room…"

"As you are, you are unpredictable and we cannot afford to lose her."

"As you can see, she is fine, our bond stops me from harming her during the potion's first time effects…good thing you didn't come earlier, FATHER."

Lucius scowled, "indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Request  
**

Hessa finally had gotten escorted to see her father by none other than the master of the house, Lucius Malfoy. Draco had to go on an assignment early that morning, but he and his father had a little bit of a talk beforehand…

"So I suppose you're taking Hessa to see Ollivander?" Draco snipped.

"That IS the arrangement."

"Fine, but keep your hands to yourself."

"There is no need to talk to me that way, boy. Besides, I do recall you telling me that I could have a night with your little Conk and I have yet to receive that favor," Lucius leaned back in his chair.

"And you are a married man…"

"And so will you be, but as I remember you telling Pansi that you considered Hessa to be your wife…that she was of no consequence to you."

"So is that how you think of my mother?"

"That is how I've always thought of your mother."

"And to think the woman cares for you, why she does, I'll never understand," Draco sneered at his father.

"Maybe because I fed her a potion on our wedding night," Lucius grinned.

Draco turned around and glared at his father, "you did WHAT?"

"I had to keep her loyal, imagine the scandal of her running around with a half-breed wizard?"

"That's a whole new low for you, father, even I wouldn't do that to Pansi, she can have her extra-marital lovers for all I care."

"Fine, as long as you're discreet…but speaking of affairs, I want to arrange a night with Hessa."

"I've decided against it," Draco said casually.

"May I remind you whose house you're staying in? Who has helped you get into the good graces of the Dark Lord? And who, if he doesn't get his way…well, let's just say that it would be upsetting if the Dark Lord were to find out that your affections for the girl were disrupting your judgment.?" Draco glared at Lucius. "I want what I want, Draco, and you of all people should know that a Malfoy always gets what he wants."

"And you of all people should know that a Malfoy will not give up what is most precious to him. I know full well that if I let you have her for the night you will not give her up. I see how you view her, a collection plate, an asset…where as I want more than that…and what do you know of such an emotion? You see her as a thing of amusement and she is not a thing of amusement."

Lucius stood up from his chair, "give her to me for a night or I SWEAR, Draco…she will pay and she won't be able to protect herself, once she is bonded to you, she is bonded to the family and well…anything can happen."

"You son of a bitch, don't you dare threaten Hessa!" Draco's eyes turned red.

"I wouldn't be so apt to threaten your father, I know how to turn that light off and don't you forget it!"

…………………………………………………………

Hessa opened her bedroom door to find Lucius standing there, it didn't surprise her but she wasn't thrilled either. He towered over her and had something in his hand, "are you ready, Hessa?"

"Yes."

Her voice was soft, Lucius made her nervous and he relished in that and stepped into her room, nearly shoving her back and shutting the door behind him, "I have something I want to give you…a token of sorts." Lucius gave her a long box and when she opened it, her eyes went wide, it was a dragon fire diamond bracelet, a rare and precious gem harvested near only the most dangerous and dragon infested mountains and know for it's orange and blue coloring.

"I…don't know what to say, it's quite beautiful," Hessa was blushing, she had never been given such a gift, not even by Draco.

As if Lucius were reading her mind, "you probably haven't received such a gift from Draco because young men still do not have the experience in that arena, but I'm sure he would have thought if it eventually." The man was sly in his response, he wanted to seem cordial, caring, and considerate, while at the same time, not totally demeaning his son.

"Well, thank you," she immediately put it next to her jewelry box.

"Don't you want to wear it?" Lucius was slightly annoyed.

"Something like that I will wear on a special occasion, it's too nice to wear everyday, I might lose it."

"I suppose," this was not going as he planned, most women would shag him right there for such a piece of jewelry. "Well, let's be off."

Ollivander sat with his daughter and answered all of her questions, but he has such a sad look in his eyes. Hessa asked him what was the matter, "it's nothing, dear. But I want you to have something…" He pulled out a picture of her mother and real father, "this was given to me, along with you, when you became old enough I was to give this to you."

Hessa looked at the picture with wonder, "that's my father…I really do look like him, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. He was a good man, very kind hearted, a good fighter too."

"Do you know where my mother is?"

Ollivander shook his head, "no, Hessa, I'm afraid she disappeared. But her name is Cynthia Landcross...find her if you can." Hessa nodded and smiled thankfully, maybe, just maybe the Malfoys would help her find her mother.

"What about the other tribe of Conks?"

"No, unfortunately. It would have benefited you to learn from them, but they've most likely gone into hiding. It's normal, they don't like war, they are generally gentle creatures like yourself and would rather help a wizard improve themselves rather than fight battles. But if you can ever manage to find the time to find them…" She nodded. "If I don't survive, Hessa, I want you to know that I love you."

"What are you talking about? You'll be fine…I wanted to see you sooner, but they wouldn't let me and I'm trying to be good for your sake," Hessa started to tear, her lip trembling. "Draco treats me well though, he doesn't hurt me."

"That's good," Ollivander seemed to be tearing also.

Lucius stepped in and cleared his throat, "it's time to go, Hessa."

"Alright," she said softly and hugged her father. "I'll be back to see you very soon." Olivander only nodded his head, while Lucius seemed to be making eye contact with the other Death Eater, then turned around and left with Hessa. She seemed to be in a better mood, until she heard 'Avada Kadavera' coming from the cell she just left…immediately her heart ran cold and this wave of nausea ran through her stomach. Turning around in what seemed like an eternity, Hessa saw the green light flash and she started to scream, "NO! NO! NO!" Lucius was carrying her off and fighting with her the whole time as Hessa tried to get away from him. "WHY!" tears were coming down her face and eventually he had to carry her as she grabbed onto his vest.

When they finally got to her room, Hessa was nearly hysterical. Lucius put her and then pinned her to the bed, grabbing a calming drought which he 'happened' to have handy. He took a large swig and then forced her mouth open, putting the liquid into her mouth in a kissing form so she couldn't choke on it, and keeping his mouth over hers until it was fully swallowed. Soon she relaxed and was barely coherent, Lucius touched her face, "such a lovely creature, aren't you?" He was extremely turned on, the whole scenario was amusing, he had timed it just right…having to drag her off like that, how he loved it when they fought, then subduing her, that was the icing on the cake.

Lucius decided to have a look, what would it hurt to have a look, a nice preview before the main attraction and he would get the main attraction? He undid her shirt and then her bra, two nicely endowed breasts lay there…Gods, his hard on was so painful. His lips touched her nipples, licked them, nibbled on them and he grinned when she moaned. Lucius kissed her stomach, undoing her pants…,"let's get a nice look at those panties." Soon after, he was kissing her hips and thighs, unbuttoning his own pants and massaging his member, if he didn't take care of this soon, he'd end up taking her while she incoherent and he'd rather have her awake and moaning his name.

He finally pulled her panties down enough where he could see everything and put his body above hers, keeping himself up with one hand as Lucius masturbated with the other while looking down at her, he huffed and groaned until he was about to cum and then sat on his knees as his orgasm hit hard and massaged one of her thighs as it did. After he cleaned himself up and put her clothing on normally, Lucius kissed her on the lips again…what fun that was. Still, he knew Draco wouldn't be too happy with him once he found out that Hessa witnessed her father being killed…but didn't he say that the girl would suffer?

………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco came home in an uproar, he had heard what was done, that Ollivander had been killed and that Hessa was there to see some of it. But he did not go to his father first, he went straight to Hessa. She was laying on her bed asleep, he sniffed her, one more side effect of the potions…his father scent was all over her, and then Draco sniffed further, there was the scent of saliva around her breasts and scent around her thighs.

She was touched inappropriately, he knew this because he could smell the calming drout on her lips.

The man was going to pay.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Lucius sat in his den when he heard his door being practically ripped off his hinges…Draco must have found out already. It was confirmed by his shouting, "what did you do!"

"What I was ordered to do, Draco."

"In front of her? She didn't have to see it! And on top of which you violated her!"

"And how do you know that my dear son?" Lucius gave a cat-like grin.

"How the fuck do you think I know! And I should kill you for it!" Draco's eyes turned into the reptilian version and his claws grew a bit longer. Then he lept on his father's desk, ready to attack him, but Lucius just sat there. "You think I wouldn't smell you on her?"

"I only wanted a look."

"You did more than just take a look, you touched her!"

"Perhaps I did." Draco started to attack. "REVERSERIUM!"

Draco still attacked but he didn't have as much strength as before, yet he managed to be on top of him very quickly and they started throwing each other, but Lucius had a few more tricks up his sleeve than Draco, he was his father after all. Lucius finally managed to throw Draco off of him and against the wall…

"What did I tell you boy," he drawled slightly between breaths. "Didn't I say that if you didn't let me have a night with her, she would pay? I don't have to physically hurt her, I know what an emotionally fragile creature she is, I know her weaknesses, the people she's grown attached to can get easily hurt….even your own mother."

"You wouldn't DARE!" Draco hissed.

Lucius then pulled a cigar from the box and lit it, "keep in mind, Draco, that I don't love your mother, I never really have. I'm only asking for a night, one night."

"One night won't be enough, I promise you that. It even says in the book that it's not recommended for a wizard who is romantically involved to share a Conk, they're chemistry is different than a regular woman's. She will get under your skin…"

"I won't let her get to me the way she has gotten to you, no woman has ever had control over me because I have never let them."

"As controlled as you like think you are…SHE. WILL. GET. TO. YOU. Even the Dark Lord has never asked to be with her because he knows better, follow his lead. And how can you ask me to give her to you when you know that we Malfoys wouldn't dare share our women with anyone, not even fellow Death Eaters?"

"It's just sex, Draco," Lucius drawled while taking another puff of his cigar.

"HOW CAN YOU ASK WHEN YOU KNOW I…!" Draco stopped himself.

"Oh do say it, or do you dare to say it in this house? Love? Is that what you were going to say?"

"That's it isn't it? That's why you're doing this to me…because you know how I feel about her, because you've never experienced so why should I…? Jealous? So you figure if you reduce her to some…some…WHORE, she'll be worthless to me?" Lucius scowled. "You are jealous, well, finally I have something you don't. Really father, I knew you were greedy, but greedy over an emotion as well?" Draco was mocking his father now.

"You will bring her to me in one week, you don't have to be here and I'll be making sure your mother is out of town."

"You're a pig! You know what? I hope you do fall for her and then you will go into madness, father. Someone like you couldn't handle all that she is, which is why she is bonded to me!"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco went back to Hessa's room, she was lying there curled up in a ball and clearly had been crying, "Hessa." She was not responding to her name, did she know what his father did to her, did she have any memory? He came up and touched her face, "Hessa?" Finally she looked up at him, her face screwing up and she started to cry. "Hessa."

"They killed my father," she sobbed. "Your father….I know he planned it, I saw him look at the other Death Eater. Did you know?"

He didn't want to answer that question.

"Draco, did you know?" Hessa started to cry harder, "you did know, didn't you?"

"They told me but I was trying to stop it, I begged them to let him live but you can't stop the Dark Lord once he makes up his mind."

"Couldn't you have told me!" she beat on his chest, hitting him hard but Draco grabbed her wrists while she was still fighting him.

"I couldn't bare to tell you!" he easily subdued her and wrapped his body around her, holding her sideways on the bed, his mouth near her ear. "Now, CALM. DOWN," he hissed. Draco's clawed hand caressed Hessa's hair, the smell was intoxicating him…the damned potion made him practically an animal. His breath was getting heavy and trying to control himself, this was NOT the time to want to mate with her.

"Draco," Hessa said softly as she felt his lips against her neck and sunk into his embrace.

"Forgive me," he growled. "I couldn't bare it if you didn't."

"I want to, I will eventually….just give me time," she rolled into his chest and looked up, then gasped when she saw his eyes, they weren't full reptilian but half and half because he was aroused by her. Draco looked down at her casually, Hessa couldn't escape him even if she could run so he did not care that she was slightly frightened. "What…what did they do to you?"

"It's part of my training, they give me potions…they are permanent. The stages when I first take them are a bit scarier, I remain slightly reptilian for the first few hours and then they subside…but I wouldn't recommend upsetting me," he drawled.

"But your eyes were normal and now they aren't…I don't understand, did I do something?"

"As inappropriate as this sounds right now, I'm aroused. Did you not notice the tent in my pants?"

Hessa blushed and covered her face, giggling slightly, "yes, but…."

"I know," Draco kissed her forehead.

"What else can you do?"

"Well one, I can smell scents…I know who you've been around and where they've touched you…"

"That's why you've been smelling me all the time? I thought you were just trying to be funny."

"That and you have a wonderful scent…it smells like flowers and sex," he laughed when she turned pink. "Plus you have my scent all over you, which is the only scent I prefer on you." Then Draco really showed her what he could do, he moved at high speed around the room, balanced on the foot board with no effort, and crushed an extremely hard object in his hand.

Hessa looked at him in awe, which gave Draco a reason to puff his chest a bit…he was showing off for his mate. He frowned though when she asked, "is that why you go on these assignments, they ask you to hurt people, don't they?"

"I won't discuss that with you."

"Won't, but not can't…"

"You don't need to know what I do, it's important to me that you be kept as far away from that as possible."

"But I've already seen so much cruelty."

Draco came to her and made her look at him, "trust me, my love, it's nothing compared to what I can do."

Tears started to fall, "you can be..."

"...just like my father...but believe me, I did try and stop them. I wanted your father alive to keep you happy. But the Dark Lord knows you can do his job as well as being a Conk. He doesn't see the attachment, he never can. Love doesn't exist here, not in THIS house."

"Can it lie in you?" Hessa asked softly.

At first Draco looked at her, then sat close to her and brought her chin forward, pressing his cheek to hers. They were being watched, he could feel it and so he had to be careful. He whispered simply, "yes...I love you, my Hessa. But forgive me...I have to hurt you a bit, to make it look like I am punishing you for asking that question...we are being watched." Hessa didn't have time to react, she simply felt a sharp pain in her rips, he had dug his claws in and caused her to bleed. "Don't ask that again," he said sternly. Hessa squealed and fell back on her side, the blood was seeping through the cloth. Whoever was watching them had left and Draco quickly removed her shirt to heal the wounds. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. She nodded her head and let him take care of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Last Potion  
**

Hessa sat in the garden, she didn't want to speak to anyone and cried most of the day. Narcissa tried to get her to eat but she was refusing food…up until Draco nearly shoved some down her throat. "I won't have you starving yourself because you're grieving!" he literally spoon fed her some soup. She looked at him defiantly and nearly refused the next spoonful until he glared at her, "just try and refuse me."

The rest of the day she just looked out, Hessa didn't even care that there was a storm coming and let the wind rip through her dark and wavy locks until it was nearly a tangled mess. Her thoughts were disrupted when two Death Eaters came, they were here all the time now, it seemed the Malfoy Estate had become almost headquarters. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you," one said gruffly. Hessa looked at them and said nothing, she wouldn't move, so they took her by her arms and escorted her to a wing of the house that she hadn't seen before. Draco was there but said nothing to her, she looked down…of course he wouldn't, he wouldn't show affection to her in front of Voldemort.

Hessa stood there with the Death Eaters still on her arms until Voldemort finally spoke, "it is time we used some of your precious Conk fluid, my dear girl. I will need some of your blood to complete a potion for Draco, it will be the final installment of his regimen."

Peter Pettigrew stood up, "let me do it master, you know how much I like to cut things…"

Lucius sneered at him, "do you think that is wise my lord, he gets a little overzealous…"

"Peter does a decent job, precise, if you don't recall, he's not even afraid to cut off his own hand?" Voldemort waved for Peter to go on but Hessa started to push against the men that were holding her. "Don't be afraid girl, it will only hurt for a moment."

"Yes, don't be afraid, I won't hurt a pretty thing like yourself," Peter got closer, but Hessa got more and more nervous anyway and she started to fight.

"Let go!" Finally Hessa defended herself and her auric shield went up, pushing the two men away from her and she started to run.

"Come here!" Peter yelled. "Do as our master says!" but he was thrown many feet away from her.

Voldemort was cackling, it was amusing to watch his men have such a hard time containing the little girl, she had finally threw up a full shield around herself that they couldn't get through. Soon he grew tired of it though, "Draco! Control your little Conk, we need to get this done."

"Yes, master," Draco marched towards Hessa and as he did, the shield started to fade. She looked around her and started to back away from him, but he grabbed her arms, bringing her to him.

"That's enough now, behave," he said sternly. Draco brought her to the small table which contained a little cauldron, he motioned Peter to come forward who didn't look very pleased at being thrown, he brought the knife to her forearm but was warned, "DON'T cut too deeply and be neat about it." Peter nodded as Draco held her arm, Hessa looked away and squeaked when she felt the knife cutting through her flesh.

The blood dripped into the cauldron and it turned a bright green. "Good," Voldemort grinned as he bottled the small portion and handed it to Draco. "Take Hessa where I told you," he motioned the Death Eaters to leave with her. "Now, drink Draco." He did and Draco passed out in just a few moments and was carried to the same place Hessa was. "Now, let's see how strong your bond is to your little Conk."

"My lord?" Lucius looked curious.

"Just a fun game, putting Draco and Hessa in the same room during his the first few hours of the potion's effects. Will he recognize his little Conk?"

"But I thought that she was valuable?"

"She is, but she is also a terrible distraction for him…if she survives, it is simply fate."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hessa winced, they had knocked her out. She shifted her body and turned her head, blinking open her eyes she nearly froze…there lay Draco next to her, looking at her, apparently mimicking the position she was just in. His eyes…they were red as blood, they looked like before only red, Hessa didn't know what to do, he didn't seem right to her. Slowly she moved off the bed, watching as he watched her, yet he didn't quite move…maybe he would do nothing? Walking as softly as she could, Hessa was making her way to the door and started to open it, but when she looked back, Draco wasn't there.

She did not hear him get off of the bed…but felt someone nearly on top of her. Hessa turned around and saw Draco looking down at her, she started to tremble as he put his arm out and shut the door. "Draco?" He grabbed her arms and caused her to scream slightly…he was growling. "Draco…please…."

Draco tossed her onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her and nearly knocking her out. He was on top of her…she had his scent on her, especially in certain areas, he was simply observing her before when she was about to wake up. This female was very attractive and had a smell he liked, she was strong and healthy, strong offspring was easily seen with her, she was special. So when she tried to leave his lair…he couldn't allow her to escape him, where would he find a more suitable mate and so easily? Draco inhaled her scent again and then picked her up, placing her on the bed with him. Coercing her to mate was his goal, but to do that she had to be comfortable. Draco gathered the pillows around her, covers were collected around her as well as he removed her clothing. This was all instinctual, it was common for some species of male to make their surroundings comfortable for a future mate, and though Draco was what seemed to be part reptile, he was also very much human and so he cared about wanting her approval…but if this female resisted, he would take her anyway.

Hessa finally came to and noticed she was completely naked and so was Draco. His member was hard and large, dripping with pre-cum, and when she tried to push herself up, he would push her back down, why didn't he just take her? Then she noticed that Draco was not himself, he was part of an animal, which was what Voldemort did to him…so he was acting like an animal, a male animal that wanted to mate. He wanted approval to mate with her, that he was what she wanted, but Draco Malfoy wouldn't just take denial and she tested to see if he was still in there somewhere. She started to scoot up and away and suddenly her thighs were grabbed and she was brought back to him, then he growled very threateningly.

Hessa noticed that her legs were closed to him and he was getting impatient, Draco started to jerk on them and was squeezing her knees, hurting her. Finally she slid her legs apart and over his thighs, welcoming him between them. He grinned as he slid his body over hers, Hessa also noticed the fangs and tried not to be scared by pushing her body up to kiss him. Draco responded fiercely and pushed her legs further apart with his, positioned himself and entered her hard. Hessa gasped…did he have more girth than before? A deep throaty groan was heard from him which was between the Draco she knew and the animal he was now, he was nipping at her neck with his fangs, she squeaked and giggled.

Draco's eyes nearly were in the back of his head, this female was extremely pleasurable…and playful because she was giggling, she was gentle though, not aggressive at all, he would have to protect her and especially while she was pregnant…that wasn't a problem. Still, there had to be a way to mark her, brand her, let other males know she was taken. Draco moved her hair as he was still thrusting into her, sweat beaded on his forehead as he heard her moans and gasps, he kissed down her neck while watching her slightly, would she sense what he was about to do? His hand tilted her head back and without warning he bit down on the base of her neck.

Hessa screamed in pain as she felt his fangs pierce her skin and his mouth clamp down, she was trying to push him off but it wasn't happening. Draco grabbed his wand as he removed his mouth and waved it, automatically healing her and leaving a nice scar that he then kissed in pride. He looked over to find tears in his female's eyes and was asked 'why did he do that?'

"Mine," was all he would say.

…………………………………………………………………….

The next morning Draco got up and checked in the mirror, the potion's after effects had subsided, except for some minor changes in his looks. Black rings were around the iris of his eyes, his nails were still long and sharp and his ears were slightly pointed along with his canine teeth that were longer and sharper…even his body was chiseled, Draco even looked down his pants. Hessa was right, he had 'grown' slightly, no wonder she had such a hard time taking him last night.

Last night….

He was thankful he didn't kill her, but he could control the beast within him more than Voldemort thought he could. Granted, Draco didn't really know who Hessa was completely, but he knew enough not to hurt her and he remembered what he did to her, bit her, marked her, claimed her in every sense of the word. But Draco wasn't stupid, he knew why the Dark Lord put her in the same room…he was wondering if Draco would off her, kill her or rip her to shreds. They all seemed to be scared of the bond that he and Hessa had, but he wasn't and he was glad it reached down deep where even the bloody potion couldn't reach.

She moaned and it caught his attention, how bad did he hurt her last night? It was such a blur in a way. Reaching the bed, he looked her over and noticed the bruises inbetween her legs, arms, and throat. 'I must have held her down and forced her a couple of times,' Draco thought. Hessa woke up and seemed afraid at first until Draco held her in place, "it's alright, it's alright, I'm normal again…well, fairly normal." He caressed the scar he left, "I got really rough with you last night when I marked you, I must have really wanted you…er, pregnant."

"But I'm taking…"

"I know that now, I didn't know that when I was, well, changed. Not to say I don't want you in a more delicate state," he smiled as he healed her bruises. "Just not at this moment, it's a little early."

"But what about Pansi?" Hessa looked down.

"I don't want to talk about Pansi. She means nothing to me, you do, that's all there is to it."

……………………………………………………………………………

After breakfast Lucius made it known that Hessa was going to be going with them on an assignment. Draco was not pleased at all, "what the hell for? She can't see me when I work!"

"It's the Dark Lord's orders," Lucius drawled. "She needs to learn and refine her abilities."

"And he will get her killed doing so, she's a young Conk, Hessa won't have the strength and she hasn't even finished grieving for her father."

"Draco, you are very accommodating to Hessa and it is starting to worry me. She is beneficial in the fact that we can use fluids to enhance our magic, but if she continues to affect your judgment, there will be consequences. Why are you concerned that she sees you as the killer you really are, afraid she'll see you as a monster? That she won't want you?"

"I don't want to risk her…"

"Seeing Potter? Seeing her friends on the battlefield? This is why she is so frail and gentle, because you won't allow her to see any of the reality that is going on around her. She must know who she serves and what you are! What if we were attacked? If you kept her as she is, she wouldn't be able to defend herself."

"She doesn't need to, I can do it!"

"What if you aren't around, what if you are hurt and can't get to her? You do have weaknesses despite what you think."

For once his father was possibly correct but Draco didn't want Hessa in battle, but she had to at least protect herself against those that might hurt her, others that would try and take her away if they found out who she was and who she was bonded to, especially 'The Order of the Phoenix'. She was their friend and it wouldn't be out of the question for those goody-two-shoes to try and 'save' her from him. "Alright, but I want her protected, if she's in any danger she needs to be removed as quickly as possible. Why is she going anyway?"

"As I said before, to refine her abilities and to bring up her shield if we are attacked, fending off spells one at a time may not protect us but her shield can block them all out at once."

"So there is a possibility that we will run into our enemies?"

"Isn't there always? You are the only one that can reach where the Dark Lord wants us to go, the item is protected and we cannot apparate to it."

"I understand."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

They had come halfway of a large mountain, they couldn't go any further and now it was Draco that had to carry on the mission because of his physical prowess. He wasn't dressed as the others, he was wearing an all leather outfit which covered his face except his eyes and mouth. Hessa herself looked out of place with these men who wore black robes and Draco in his leather outfit, she wore the traditional Conk outfit that was flowing and delicate.

Lucius stopped everyone, "alright men, Draco will continue from here, keep alert and look for our enemies, one of our spies said that they could possibly have figured out the location."

Everyone seemed glad to rest, especially Hessa and Draco sat her down to talk to her, "I won't be gone very long, rest and eat and if any of our enemies show, do what you can to protect everyone but if things get dicey, I want you to hide…understand?" Hessa nodded as he held her face and kissed her on the forehead.

She watched as he took off with stealth that she had never really got to see. There she sat obediently, waiting for his return. Lucius looked on and decided to give the girl some water and food…but not in the traditional manner, it was time to start seducing her. He wasn't a very patient man and if he could take her behind the mountain and have his way, he would, but for now things had to be slow. Hessa looked up at him and noticed the plate in his hand with a glass of water, "you need to eat and drink."

At first she tried to take the plate from him, but he casually moved it out of reach and sat very close to her. Lucius grabbed a piece of meat and delicately placed it close to her lips, "take a bite."

"I can feed myself," she said defiantly. Why was Mr. Malfoy trying to feed her, Draco did that now and then and it was part of foreplay or to be intimate?

"TAKE a bite," he hissed. "Do as I say, girl."

Hessa looked ate the meat and looked at him, she couldn't deny him, he was part of Draco's family…so she did as he asked. Lucius smiled, it pleased him and he continued to feed her, caressing his fingers across her lips now and then, having her suck some of the juices off them. He became aroused and put the plate off to the side, giving her water to drink and then gently taking the glass from her and looked into her eyes, leaning a little too close for comfort. Hessa tried to stand up but he pushed her back down, grabbing her and kissing her hard on the mouth, causing her to squeak.

She was trying to push him off but he was way too strong and no one was helping her. They were all just standing around and eating like there was nothing going on! Hessa didn't know what to do, her mind was racing; she was betraying her master, Draco hadn't given her permission to do anything like this! Why was Mr. Malfoy doing this? Wasn't he married? And Mrs. Malfoy, she had been so kind to her and her husband was trying to violate her!

Lucius was holding her in a hold that Hessa simply could not get out of, he was nearly crushing her and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She grunted in defiance and disgust, squeaking when he brought one of her legs around his waist. Finally she managed to get breath enough to say, "no! Stop it!"

He pulled back enough to smile and petted her head hard, "to think, I am looking at the same young thing that I despised…and now, you will be sharing my bed soon."

Hessa had a look of shock across her face but before any questions could be asked, they were interrupted. "We have company! Everyone…our enemies are coming, take your positions!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Blows**

She had no choice, no choice but to throw up her shield and try to make sure the others escaped. Hessa looked on the other side of it, her friends….they were once her friends but no more, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to them. Harry looked on in sorrow, he couldn't believe it…his Hessa…once his innocent Hessa looked so different, so beautiful, but now she was being used to help those slimy cowards escape. They couldn't get through her shield, but there was one member of the Order that wasn't eager to let any of them get away, he was a new member named Merrick. Eager to prove himself, he had created a bomb of sorts that would disable Hessa, even though it was experimental. So what? As far as he was concerned, she was on the side of the Dark Lord and belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Before anyone could ask, he threw the bomb and Harry immediately panicked, "what the hell did you just throw!"

"What does it matter, it will disable her, we can't let them escape!" he said angrily.

"You idiot! That's our friend!" Hermione shouted.

Hessa recognized the threat immediately, she could feel it's power and had to contain it…it was unstable, she knew it and it wouldn't only hurt her, it could hurt even her friends. She didn't give a damn about the blasted Death Eaters, but her friends…

Immediately Hessa made her auric shield go around the bomb and tried to contain it as much as possible. The Order was about to cross the line when it went off…then watched in horror as their friend was thrown hard against the stone walls of the mountain. The blast caused some rocks to fall, but thankfully none hit her but the blast itself knocked Hessa out completely.

"HESSA!" Harry yelled. He turned in anger at Merrick, "you bloody idiot!" Merrick was literally pushed back from Harry's fist.

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione yelled. "We've got bigger problems…Draco…he's coming, we need to get our wands ready."

Harry didn't know who he wanted to kill more, Merrick, or the bloody prat that made Hessa into the enemy. But to all of their surprises, Draco didn't attack them and instead went straight for Hessa. He crouched down and caressed her face, she was alive and that was the most important thing…yet badly injured. Draco's eyes turned blood red…

They tried to stop him, Merrick and his foolishness seemed to be excelling. He had figured that he had taken out the wench that belonged to the Malfoy's now…now he was going to take down the monster that Voldemort created and be a real hero, even surpassing Harry Potter. They didn't want to interfere with Draco and Hessa, he was taking care of her…but then Merrick just had to point the wand at Draco's neck, "come on then, we're going to the Ministry!"

Draco turned his head slowly to look at the man that had hurt his mate, the one that created this horrible explosion that nearly killed them all. He looked at him with cold and calculating eyes that were planning Merrick's death, he was not afraid…not by a long shot, but Merrick was and Draco could smell it on him.

"I…I said that you need to come with us!"

"You hurt my mate," Draco hissed.

This time Merrick tried to stand sterner, "stay where you are!"

The Order wanted to stop it but they couldn't. It was instructed that they didn't approach Draco yet, his weaknesses were not defined yet and he seemed incredibly dangerous. Even as a group they couldn't take him on completely, they stood helplessly as they watched Merrick's fate unfold.

Draco simply snatched the wand from Merrick's hand then broke it in half and walked slowly towards him, causing Merrick to walk back, "did you think I would let you get away with hurting her?" Merrick started to tremble. "That's right….you'd better be frightened, because you're going to die."

Before Merrick could run, Draco grabbed him by his neck and lifted up in the air. Hermione covered her mouth to stop the scream that was starting to come out. She watched as Draco hissed in Merrick's face, revealing the fangs that he now had and watched even further as he slowly crushed his trachea and then threw Merrick's lifeless body to the side as if it were nothing.

He picked up Hessa, "be grateful Order that she still lives…or you would have the same fate as your friend."

Ron looked on as Draco lept from rock to rock, carrying Hessa's limp body with ease, "bloody hell…that's the scariest thing I've seen since that time we got trapped in that cave with all those spiders."

"By Merlin," Remus looked. "He's more dangerous than we thought. We knew Voldemort was experimenting, but not at this level."

Harry looked at him, "YOU KNEW?"

"We knew that he might try and create something like Draco, but not at this level and we didn't know it was Draco, but leave it to Lucius Malfoy to sacrifice his own son for their so-called 'cause'."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hessa was cleaned up, constantly fading in and out of consciousness. Voices were heard but she couldn't seem to respond to them, everything seemed to just meld into each other. Draco laid by her, he wasn't moving from that spot no matter how much his father asked him to, demanded him to, "Draco! She will be fine, she just has a concussion, we've healed a great deal of any harm, Hessa just needs rest."

"I'm not moving," Draco hissed.

"You will do as I say!"

He sat up and hissed at Lucius defiantly, "this is your entire fault!"

"And how do you figure that, my son?" Lucius' tone became dangerous.

"I told you to remove her the moment there was danger, and instead you used her to get away! You nearly killed her!"

"I told you that was the plan, that if there was danger that she would possibly be used to help us get away!"

"YOU ABANDONED HER! You didn't even go back to get her! Worried about saving your own skins, Hessa had to fend off that bomb by herself, she couldn't contain it and it not only hurt her physically but magically, she is a magical creature within herself, they knew that and you just left her there!"

"Don't you take that tone with me! I went to go back and get her but you were already there!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, you're all a bunch of COWARDS!"

Lucius pulled out his wand, "I suggest you keep your mouth SHUT."

Draco got up from the bed and boldly put his father's wand close to his chest, "go ahead father, see if your special curse can do it."

Their heads both turned when they heard a whimper, "Draco…" Hessa's eyes fluttered open, "Draco…please don't fight."

"Hessa…," he was so happy to see she was okay that Lucius was left just standing there.

"Draco, I feel so strange."

"I know….the bomb affected you magically, so it's going to take you some time to recover, okay?" Draco wrapped his body around hers, a habit that was formed by the potion because of the snake's blood within it. A Python's blood to be exact…

Lucius left them but not before turning and saying, "Draco…remember the little favor you're going to do me…" He smiled when his son told him to 'get out', there was no way that Lucius would forget about what Draco owed him. Hessa. A night with the little Conk would exhilarate him, make him feel good again but there were consequences. He had to be careful because she could become addicting, that was why a Conk had to be mated with the only wizard they were connected to. But Lucius was never one to care about rules, the only rules he followed was his own, after all, that's how he got as far as he did financially, wasn't it?

For now though, his needs had to be satisfied and Narcissa was in the library reading. He snuck up on her, he always did that. Frightening her to where she was submissive and taking what he wanted, but on some level she loved the attention, she loved feeling like his victim, at least that's what he liked to think, but this time she was really fighting back, this time she wouldn't let him touch her.

"What is the matter with you woman!" Lucius touched his face and lips to see if there was any blood, gods help her if there was.

"You THINK I don't know, do you?" Narcissa had tears in her eyes.

"Know what my dear?" he drawled casually and coolly. Maybe if she did know, it would make his life easier.

"You know what! You think I wouldn't find out about Hessa? What you're trying to make Draco do…she's only sixteen, Lucius! What kind of pervert are you!"

"I think you already know. But she is not a NORMAL sixteen year old is she? So how did you find out, did our precious son tell you…thinking that YOU would do something about it?" Narcissa remained silent, only confirming what Lucius already knew. "Ah, I see. So, my son thinks his own mother will persuade me otherwise, get me into trouble…when I'm the one that controls the house, really? Such betrayal, it would almost make me proud if it wasn't against me!"

"How can you expect him to be loyal after what you did to him, what you allowed the Dark Lord to do? You take away his life and now you're trying to take away the one thing that makes him happy, someone he loves! Just like you did to…," Narcissa stopped herself.

Lucius walked over slowly like a cat to her, then touched her face, almost leaning into it…she had grown to love him even though he was so cruel to her at times, "like I did to you, is that what you were about to say?" Narcissa stared into his chest, tears filled her eyes. "You were promised to me, Narcissa. I remember watching you, oblivious to the agreement that your father was making with mine. Of course, I wasn't. I hand picked you, my father wanted to know what woman I wanted most and I picked you. I picked you because you were beautiful, wild, and I knew you would be a challenge to tame…and you were…" Lucius' grip around Narcissa's waist was harder now, his hand squeezing slightly around her neck where she was choking just a little, "and you still are apparently. You remember when I beat up your precious love when the agreement was finally concrete? I didn't just beat him, Narcissa, I later killed him."

Narcissa's eyes widened with terror, "No!" She gritted her teeth and started to fight him again, but it was no use, Lucius' grip only because tighter.

"He was still pining for you, still hoping you were going to run away with him before the wedding. I caught the owl he sent to you! He expected you to meet him and I met him instead…with an Avada right to the HEAD," Lucius hissed. "It was then I realized I couldn't have you trying to get away from me, you were my most prized possession, so I put a little something in your tea to make you loyal, but unfortunately it never did make you forget about him or wish for him…"

She glared at him, "you are despicable! I never wanted you! You were always after me in school and I never would give you the time of day! I knew what a player you were, I knew all the girls you slept with and even hurt while doing so. I figured my father would put me with you, hoping I would change my ideals because he felt I was becoming too much like my cousin Sirius You are so pathetic Lucius! Here you are forty-five years old, chasing after a sixteen year old, sacrificing your own son so you could remain on the Dark Lord's good side…"

Smack

Narcissa was on the ground with a bloody lip, yet she was used to this. She always fought him even though it didn't always seem like it. She knew Draco viewed her as pathetic and weak, always catering to his father…but that was how you kept the peace in this house. There were fights so many times behind closed doors, the one that outdid them all was when she found out that Lucius was going to let the Dark Lord do what he wanted to Draco, make him into this thing that he was. It was an outright brawl.

"Even now you defy me! Now you know why I picked you, don't you!" Lucius was on top of her now, practically tearing off her dress as she was dazed and lying there. "Everything I did, I did for us, to keep us safe…now, be the good little piece of ass I know you are."

He unbuckled his pants and lunged into her, groaning and bucking, skin slapping as he huffed until he finally came with a roar. Afterwards he gently placed her dress back on her and laid her down on the couch to rest….he wasn't totally unkind. "You're a monster," Narcissa teared.

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Penalty of Desire**

Draco had managed to retrieve what Voldemort had wanted. An item, not a Horcrux, but a rare herb that would be made into a poison, one that would be given to Harry Potter, one that didn't have a cure. The silly fools were assuming that they were going for one the Horcruxes but they were wrong and Draco did his job beautifully. No one knew what he was doing, not even his own father who was used as a mere distraction. It wasn't past Voldemort to use his own men as shields for something entirely different, and Draco did it to merely keep Hessa safe, even though the bastard knew that she would protect them…but he also knew that Harry Potter wouldn't harm his friend/ ex-girlfriend.

Hessa sat brushing her hair, still slightly weak from the magical bomb, but well enough where she could perform her normal tasks. Draco watched her, how he dreaded telling her what his father wanted and if she resisted, he would have to tell her what was at stake. His father would harm his mother, a woman who was taking care of Hessa…Narcissa already knew what her sadistic husband wanted with the girl and knew she could do nothing about it.

The reaction was exactly what he expected as he dodged a small jewelry box, "NO! I won't do it! I won't!" Hessa started to cry, "how could you order me!"

Draco held onto her, even though she struggled, "I'm sorry…I don't want to do it."

"Then don't, please…."

"He's threatened mother, Hessa."

Her wet eyes looked up at him in horror, "he wouldn't harm her…would he? His own wife?"

"He would…"

"You don't want to give me to him…?"

He nearly choked back pain and tears, "no." Then he held her harder and his face grew angry, "do you think for one second that I would want his STENCH all over you!" Now his hands were on her face, "but how can I be so stupid, any man in his right mind would want you…your beauty alone, your gentle nature…." Draco was finally hurting her, nearly choking her, "I should kill you first…."

Hessa tried to pry his hand off, but it was no use. She was gasping for air and her eyes were turning red as she grabbed onto his shirt until he finally let go…suddenly realizing what he was doing. Gasping for air, Hessa felt him grab her by her waist and hold her, "why?"

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry," Draco placed her on the bed and chose to lay next to her. "I don't want to do this….but even if I could run away with you, which I already thought, he would do whatever it took to hurt me."

"But it states that we shouldn't do that…if I'm given with the intention of being taken back, it would be disastrous."

"I know, but he won't listen," he just held onto her tighter.

"When…when am I supposed to do this THING?"

"In two days. I wanted you to be prepared, at least mentally. I…I won't be here when it happens," Draco felt Hessa tense. "I can't be here, I'll kill him if I am…and as cruel as he can be, he is still my father and Voldemort's right hand. Plus, he knows certain ways to subdue me and it would only make it worse for you."

Hessa put her hands over her face and sobbed, she felt like a mourner at her own funeral.

…………………………………………………………………………..

She wasn't going to give up, surely Lucius Malfoy would listen to reason. Draco was gone for a few hours but his father was still home, maybe if she talked to him. It was said that Conks could influence men when they wanted, the book really didn't explain how, but they could, maybe something would happen…but she could also manage to piss him completely off. Still, Hessa felt she had to try…for Draco's sake and her own.

Lucius sat in his den when he heard the little knock on the door, he knew who it was and smiled, "come in, Hessa." He saw her little hands open the door and her small frame slip through, "what can I do for you?" Standing up, Hessa raised her head, how he toward over her and the senior Malfoy was clearly using his size to intimidate her.

"I…I heard that you…tomorrow night, that you had asked to…," Hessa was so embarrassed, and fidgeting so badly she was paying more attention to her hands then anything else.

"Yes…?" he was enjoying this.

"That you have asked to spend the night with me, sir?" her voice went up a few octaves.

"Yes I have," circling around her, Lucius could feel how nervous she was…how he relished in it.

"Why?"

"WHY? Isn't that my own concern?"

"It's just that….the book says I….we….shouldn't do that, especially since I'm already bonded to Draco and unless he has plans to give me to you, which he doesn't, it could cause problems," Hessa wanted to cry but she shut her eyes tight and found herself thinking of Harry, how she wished sometimes that he was the one she would have been bound to, this wouldn't be happening now if she was.

"And what problems would there be?"

"Just, there would be a conflict of interest. That it is very possible that there would be a confusion of feelings…and Mrs. Malfoy means a great deal to me, and I…."

"Mrs. Malfoy will not be here, as will Draco," Lucius came up behind her and put his hands gently on her upper arms.

She froze, "but I…I don't want to do this. I'm sorry….it's wrong!" This pain went through her arms and Hessa found herself swung around, facing an angry Malfoy.

"I'm sorry you don't WANT TO…but, do I not please you…am I not handsome enough for you?"

"Why are you even asking me that? I belong to DRACO!" She suddenly found herself being lifted off of her feet and squealed at the pain, Lucius' grip was more than hard.

"You listen and listen well, anything in this house belongs to me. And you, my pretty little pet, will do as I ask. You will give yourself to me tomorrow night, you will spread those lovely legs of yours and FUCK me the way I want to be FUCKED…do I make myself clear?"

But as soon as she was put down, Hessa slapped him hard, only to be slapped back to a point where she was on the ground.

"Hm. Do you think that hurt me, little girl?" Lucius grinned.

Hessa finally managed to push herself up, she had a bloody lip but turned and gave such a deadly look, it caused Lucius to nearly laugh until she said, "I swear, you have no soul, do you? No feeling, no humanity…you're just this shell of a person walking around."

He bent down then and held her face tightly, forcing her to look at him, "I am kind, very kind….but you slapped me, remember? I bite back." As he stood up, he grabbed her wrists and made her get up as well, "now…you will go back to your room and wait for my son, he will leave in the morning and you will come to me then."

"I HATE YOU," Hessa hissed.

"Nevermind then," Lucius pulled her forward with great force, and then literally threw her against the wall so hard, it completely knocked her out. Her body landed hard on the floor, he picked her up gently and took her to her room, caressing her face before he left.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Draco looked at what he had done, she tried to talk to his father…for him. She did it all for him and for his mother, but it did no good as he knew it wouldn't. The only thing he could do at this point was heal her lip and make sure she had no broken bones. Amazing…he could leap to high places and crush hard objects in his hands, but this one thing. He felt helpless.

Hessa found him sitting in his chair reading, his now slightly reptilian eyes looked up at her with softness. "I don't want to go to him," she said softly. "He is cruel…"

"You told him you hated him."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it angered him for hours. You see, my mother hates him too and I'm not exactly fond of him either, but that never really bothered him."

"You reap what you sow. He wants love…"

"Demands it, and if he thinks he can get it from you just because you serve this house, he's sadly mistaken."

"I love you, Draco and only you," Hessa was taken into his arms and held tightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The morning came and Draco told her goodbye. He didn't want to leave, she begged him not to, but he found whatever strength he could and left. His mother left the night before, not wanting to deal with his father. And now she was alone but stayed in her room until a knock came to the door, "Hessa…it is time to come out now." The door opened, "it is time to come out, there is no need to be shy," Lucius purred and eyed the dragon fire bracelet he had given her a while ago, but she never wore it. This time he took the opportunity to take it and put it on her wrist, "you've never worn my gift."

"I haven't found a proper occasion to wear it," she was shaking. It wasn't completely true, when Draco found it, he forbad her to even touch it.

"…and now you have, it's lovely on you. So, what shall we do today?" Hessa looked up surprised. "Don't be silly girl, that's tonight. For now, we shall just enjoy ourselves. I think some time in Paris will do you good, you do need some new clothing."

She didn't understand his behavior at all. Before he was an animal, he threw her up against a wall, and now he was taking her shopping? Hessa nodded and held onto Lucius as instructed when he apparated. Hessa never really liked apparating, but she did when she had to…of course, she couldn't do it herself, but there were times Draco had to.

Lucius had her on his arm and took her to the finer shops, dressing her and buying new hair ornaments, then took her out for lunch. Hessa could deal with this, but it was the going home part that frightened her, she didn't want to because of what it all meant. He told her to go upstairs, that there was something nice for her to wear to bed. Hessa looked at the nicely wrapped box for a few minutes and finally found the courage to open it. It was truly beautiful, a tan looking nightgown, very elegant, nothing trashy or obscene, clearly an older man's taste. Draco's was a bit different, but he was seventeen after all.

The nightgown hung in her hand as Hessa sat on the bed. 'I can't do this,' she thought. Draco was right, she did have a will of her own. It wasn't all automatic when he made a command, she had thoughts and feelings of her own, but there was no disobeying your master…yet, it stated in the book that she would feel compelled to do his will. UNLESS…unless it wasn't something he truly wanted. That's why she was so resistant still, Draco really didn't want it to happen…Oh Gods, Draco….he must be going insane, the jealousy had to be driving him mad.

Lucius knocked and came in, it was his right tonight to do so….but he frowned when he didn't see Hessa dressed. "Why aren't you in your nightgown?"

She shook her head, "I was just admiring it, that's all." Her hand seemed to squeeze the fabric, hoping somehow it would disappear.

"Then you've ADMIRED it enough. Put it on," he stood there looking at her.

"I am," there seemed to be a standstill. He wasn't moving. "I will put it on…"

A look of amusement came across his face, "were you expecting me to leave?"

"Er…yes."

"Put on the gown." Hessa tried to go to the bathroom but Lucius only blocked her way. Something wasn't right, she was not complying easily which meant his son did not truly mean his command…deliberately making it hard on his father. "Put it on, or I'll put it on for you." There was still no compliance, "fine." Suddenly Hessa found herself in the senior Malfoy's arms, one arm around her waist grabbing her from behind and his other hand undoing the back of her outfit, tearing down most of from her shoulders. Hessa's eyes teared but she remained as brave as she could. Soon, she found herself trying to cover up with her arms as he threw the gown over her head and pulled her arms through, the put her hair down and grabbed her face and hissed, "don't you look lovely now?"

……………………………………………………………………..

Draco could FEEL it, he could feel her being violated because she felt violated. He had deliberately chained himself to a stone in a cave, ones that could actually hold him and hold him until seven in the morning. She was to be in her own bed by eight, showered…so clean he wouldn't be able to smell his father's scent on her. And as the night progressed, he struggled and screamed which sounded unholy and monstrous. His eyes were blood red, he wanted to kill and he no longer recognized his father as his father….he recognized only that a male was violating his mate, and continued to struggled until he finally slept for a few brief hours until the shackles came off. Draco's eyes popped open and he took off like a bat from hell.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hessa's eyes popped open at 7 a.m. and awoke to Lucius' arms around her and slowly crawled out of them. There was a jolt of pain. He was rough with her, rough enough to cause bruises but she managed to get out of bed quietly. A shower had to be taken, a long one, to remove the scent of Draco's father. If he were to get there and it still existed…Draco would surely kill his father or her, maybe both.

Lucius groaned and she froze for a second, then he turned over. Hessa gave a silent sigh of relief as she opened the door, not realizing that his eyes were opened and glaring at her back, gripping the bed sheets in anger. 'You must resist, you cannot feel this way,' he told himself over and over again.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco walked into her room, she smelled fresh and clean, there was no scent…she was careful to scrub everywhere. Though now he was logical, the animal part was still there and still knew of what happened…but he was the one that let her do it, made her do it and he couldn't fault her for that. He put his face in her hair as he always did to take in her scent. Hessa smiled lazily, it was her Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck. But when he pulled her up, she winced in pain and made a small noise. When he looked down her nightshirt, there were bruises down her back and he became infuriated, "he was too rough with you."

"Yes," her voice wavered and sounded so small.

"I'll kill him," he hissed.

But despite it all, Hessa held onto him, "no…please don't leave me alone again."

Draco was careful when he hugged her this time, putting her on her stomach so he could put a good salve on her back. As he did, he nipped with his fangs, drawing small amounts of blood as Hessa squeaked but didn't stop him. This was an instinct, he was remarking her in his own way and that was okay. Anything to remove the reminders of last night….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Sealed Fate**

The dinner table was quiet, too quiet. The two Malfoy's seemed to be glaring at each other, while Narcissa didn't look at anyone, even Hessa. There was such guilt within Hessa, on one side of the table sat Draco and across from her, Mrs. Malfoy who wasn't speaking at all. She picked at her food because there was no appetite, "Draco, may I be excused?" She jolted when there was a loud 'bang' on the table…Lucius Malfoy's fist hit it…

"Why do you ask him! I am the master of the house!"

Draco looked at his father as if he was bored, "because father, you may be the master of this house, but I am the master of her, and therefore she asks me….and I say she can go. Go ahead, my love, I will be up shortly." Hessa held his hand slightly before she went upstairs and looked at him lovingly as he did her.

Lucius nearly growled, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you. No one leaves the dinner table until we are ALL done, do I make myself clear?"

"I've done it before and you've never said a word, why the sudden change?" Draco glared, he wanted to add…'oh, that's right, you fucked her,' but he didn't dare, not in front of his mother. The relationship between Hessa and her was already strained because of this, oh but how he wanted to.

"I'm allowed to make changes as I see fit," Lucius threw down his napkin and walked off.

"You're leaving before we're all done…"

"Watch yourself, Draco."

Draco and his mother sat quietly together and finished eating, "mother…Hessa didn't want to."

"I know," Narcissa felt sorry for Hessa. She could care less who Lucius slept with anymore. He had mostly been faithful, and the reason for the 'mostly' was after their marriage, he apparently wanted to sow one more wild oat. But Hessa was like a daughter to her, and she was only sixteen! Narcissa had reached a point where she wanted out, though never spoke of it, and had found a way to counter that blasted potion he put in her tea all those years ago. Just like Lucius, she was good at potions too, and secretly she experimented and had nearly gotten the ingredient correct. Soon, she would take Draco and Hessa with her if they'd go, no doubt they would, and maybe even join the Order of the Phoenix. There was something she never thought she'd do, but this was the last straw.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Hessa sat on the bench of the garden, white peacocks walked around…their extravagance knew no bounds. The full moon was out and it shown and the moon flowers that seemed to smile at its light. She liked these flowers, they felt that they represented her somehow…a flower that bloomed in the darkness rather than the light…the light….Harry, seemed so far away. She would never know his world and it saddened her.

Lucius watched her, her long dark wavy hair caressed her bare shoulders…his son at least knew how to dress his doll. His body now craved her and suddenly felt foolish for ignoring the warnings the Dark Lord gave him…yet, he loved beautiful women and she was the most beautiful he'd ever seen in his life. It was unnatural, ethereal; her large eyes seemed to pierce through everything she saw. And he remembered what her touch was like…soft, warm, yet electrifying at the same time, though she wouldn't know that.

He was hunting her in a sense, stalking her until he couldn't resist. Hessa's back was turned to him, "lovely moon, isn't it?" She nearly jumped, then turned slowly, nervousness lay in her eyes and only nodded. "Why are you so scared, girl? You've known me for a while now…especially intimately." Lucius' words made her blush, then standing up as if to leave. He stood in her way, "did I dismiss you?"

"I have to go, Draco is waiting for me."

"Not until I dismiss you…," Lucius took a flower and put it in her hair. Then lifted her face to meet his eyes, leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek…he hugged her suddenly which caused her to gasp and tremble. The cloak he wore seemed to engulf her, Hessa was so small to him, and it was amusing how this little thing seemed to plague his mind. Finally Lucius stood up fully and then motioned with his head for her to go and watched as she ran out of the garden.

………………………………………………………………………………

Hessa didn't understand what happened and didn't care to, her only thought was to be with Draco, he had to be wondering where she was. When she got to his room, she hugged him immediately and immediately took her into his arms, "where have you…?" He smelled it…and his grip became painful, Hessa winced as he asked, "WHY DO I SMELL MY FATHER'S SCENT ON YOU?"

Smack

Draco had struck her…and he had never struck her before.

Her head felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer; blood came from her mouth as she laid limp on the floor. "I didn't….," managed to come out of her lips. "Draco…I didn't," Gods, her cheek was throbbing and her jaw hurt badly.

He was over her on all fours and plucked the flower out of her hair, anger and jealousy coursed through him. "You didn't WHAT?" he hissed as he nuzzled her neck, ready to break it if she lied to him.

"I didn't….he hugged me," she finally got out. "Surprised me…I'm…I'm sorry."

The suddenly cold reptilian eyes that he possessed, softened…then concern and worry over what he had done. Draco came to his senses and touched where he had hit…a large bruise had formed, a literal black and blue one and she squeaked in pain. "No, I'm the one that's sorry. How could I have done this to you, you would never betray me?" He pulled her up into his lap and started to heal her wounds. Soon after he looked into her eyes that were hurt and started to tear, "It's not your fault….it's not."

"Please don't do that again," she sobbed.

"I won't…not ever."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Draco had put Hessa to bed in his room as usual, but he wouldn't be joining her right away, instead, there would be a deep discussion with his father. He knocked on his father's den door and was told to come in. Lucius seemed to have annoyance in his eyes rather than the usual cocked eyebrow as to why he was being bothered.

"Draco."

"Father."

"And what do you need at this time of night?"

He picked up one of his father's paperweights and wondered what it would be like to smash it into the elder Malfoy's skull, "Hessa came to me tonight and I smelled your scent on her, it was very heavy…"

"She could have sat in one of my chairs," he drawled.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, she tells me everything!"

"Oh yes…that. I simply showed the girl some affection, that is all."

"Then I ask that you please stop," Draco hissed slightly.

"Are you threatened?" Lucius seemed to give an evil grin.

"Hardly. Hessa is loyal only to me…remember that. You had your night, be satisfied with it!" Lucius watched his son march off and slam the door.

………………………………………………………………..

Hessa felt Draco get into bed, his arm came around her shoulders and dragged her hard to him as if she were a rag doll. Whispering in her ear he said, "I want you to tell me every time he tries to go near or touches you, do you understand?"

"Yes."

………………………………………………………………………………

Everything seemed calm for a while, well, at least being in the middle of a war. Draco rarely let Hessa go with him, but he made sure that his father was with him all of the time. Today was uneventful; she was reading and looking outside, wishing she could get out like she did whenever the feeling moved her. Yet even then, her father restricted her movements, Hessa now knew why, but it felt like her life was one trap after another…then she remembered what she was, a servant, a wizard's companion. Her days were spent learning spells and becoming familiar with more herbs and potions, help improving wands and she had done well. The Dark Lord was pleased with her work, 'a true honor to Ollivander's memory.' It was the only thing he said that Hessa held value to.

Voldemort was not concerned with what she thought, he was not worried because she would never go against Draco and Draco was his to control. So there was no threat, therefore, no threat to her life. Hessa's eyes started to droop, a nap seemed welcoming and she made herself comfortable on the couch of the library….

……………………………………………………………………………..

Lucius needed a book, one that he knew held a certain type of spell. He entered the library and focused for a minute, until he heard a small sound coming from behind him…drawing his wand, he wandered closer, but simply put it back when he saw it was Hessa. He looked on the girl, for months he had controlled his emotions and thoughts…of course the constant missions helped, Lucius had nearly forgotten what it was like to lay his eyes on the creature. Settling for being satisfied by his wife, but it was never truly enough. His son's meddlesome behavior…and yet fate gave him this moment, they were alone.

Hessa's eyes blinked open to find the senior Malfoy staring down at her, it caused her to jolt up and straighten herself, "I'm sorry…I fell asleep."

"Why would you apologize, this is your house to…and you may sleep anywhere you like," he purred. Lucius looked down, her feet were bare again, how small they were and he remembered pulling on her ankles, sliding her forward and forcing himself between her legs. The first feel of being inside her, how deep he went, causing her to scream out…resisting him, forcing her on her stomach and making her take him from behind as he pinned down her neck…

Hessa noticed his grip had tightened on the back of the couch, his breath was heavier as he stared at her feet. Plus…she noticed his pants were starting to bulge, "Mr…Mr. Malfoy?"

He was yanked out of his fantasy, "yes…Hessa. And why do you call me 'Mr. Malfoy'?"

"Because you are the master of the house," she said it plainly, as if it were common sense, Lucius chuckled.

He noticed she was looking at his vest and shirt, "do you like the way I am dressed?"

Blushing, she didn't mean to stare…," I'm sorry…it's just Draco and you have similar tastes. I like vests very much on a man, I think that they give a nice hug to their figure."

"YESSSS…," Lucius had an annoyed hint in his tone. "I have noticed he has taken to wearing them more, he must be doing it for you then?"

"He asked me what I thought one time and I told him," Hessa seemed to corner herself on the couch as he sat down next to her.

"I have taught him to present himself well. He's managed to talk without revealing his fangs, his eyes cannot be helped, but unusual looks are common in the wizarding world. Still, he has taken after his father in wearing the black bow in his hair, my father did, and so have I."

"So it's a tradition?" He had come even closer now, there was no space between them.

"Yes, it has become a tradition."

The tension was there, Lucius wanted to do something to her and she knew it, not harm her but….she finally stood up, "I should go…there are some chores I need to do…" Hessa gasped as he grabbed her arms and started to pull her towards him, his teeth were gritted and eyes narrowed.

"You DON'T need to go anywhere," he hissed.

She was pulling, "yes…I do, please, let me go!"

"This is your fault!"

"What?" tears were forming, Lucius was hurting her.

"I want you constantly…you made me want you!"

"I didn't! I serviced you, that's all! Let me go!" she managed to get her hand wrenched free but it was bruised. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" This time she tried to run but Lucius merely leaped over the back of the couch and stood in her way, his eyes were fearsome. Backing up she said in a quivering voice, "I belong to Draco…"

It sent him into a rage and he slapped her, causing Hessa to hit the ground. The hair ornaments that were in her hair fell out and the long mane caressed her shoulders and the floor, she was crying. Lucius came down over her, touched her back softly, frustrated at himself, "I…I didn't mean to do that. But you always run away from me and there's no reason to. I want you, desire you, I don't wish to harm you…" Lucius pulled her into his chest and held her, Hessa struggled. "Don't struggle…there is no need to," he started kissing her.

Hessa's eyes grew wide with terror, she was pushing back but it was doing no good and it was making him angry, he thrusted her back on the floor, kissing her neck and shoulders. She felt him tear at her bottoms, "no….NO! STOP IT!" He pinched the back of her neck, causing her to wince and squeal…and then….he was gone. Ripped from her and laying on his back, not realizing what happened either.

There was a growl, a low and deep one in the shadows somewhere.

'Draco,' she thought, partly in terror and partly in relief…Hessa didn't know what would happen next.

Lucius got up and smirked, dusting himself off, "so…my dear boy has caught my hand in the cookie jar." He stared down at Hessa as she closed her blouse tighter and looked away from him, her hair mussed.

"I didn't give you permission to touch her again, did I?" his voice was unnatural, almost unholy, and quite different then when he was in his 'normal form'.

Hessa couldn't see him at first, not until he stepped out from the corner of the library. She wanted to wince, he was fearsome…his eyes were red and like that of a snake, his fangs were longer and no longer hiding, so were his nails, his ears seemed to perk up more as if to be listening for his opponent's next move, and scales seemed to trace the lining of his hair. But even like this…he was striking; long blonde hair tied in a black bow, a beautiful figure and chiseled features.

Lucius brought out his wand, and instead of pointing it at Draco, he pointed it at Hessa, "you are too much trouble, perhaps I should just be rid of you!"

Draco hissed and his back nearly bowed. Hessa started to try and get to her feet but suddenly felt incredibly clumsy and couldn't seem to get a footing. While Draco turned his head for a just a second to look at Hessa, Lucius shot a spell that missed Draco, causing Draco to hiss again and this time he moved quickly and grabbed Hessa in the process. Lucius looked up, there his son stood with Hessa in his arms, uncertain of what just happened, nuzzling her. In that weak moment, Lucius took another shot and this time he hit Draco, barely missing Hessa. It didn't kill Draco, but it turned him back fairly normal and weakened him, stunning him and dropping Hessa.

"Draco!" Hessa crawled to him, "Draco…." She touched his face, his eyes were half-lidded, thankfully he wasn't truly hurt. Then Hessa glared at Lucius, "how could you do that to your own son!" She turned back which was a mistake…Lucius came up behind her and wrapped one large arm around her small neck, dragging her form up, choking her and finally making her black out. Finally he picked her up and headed to a different room.

…………………………………………………………………………….

After a few moments, Draco's eyes turned back red again….he could recover quickly now and now his father would pay. Normally he would be out for hours, but the potions had finally and completely imbedded themselves into his system. Soon that spell would no longer work, but it did temporarily still. It did not take him long to find the room where he had taken Hessa, it was quiet…good, his father was loud when it came to that part.

He tried to open the door, it was locked. Then he tried a spell, still locked, next came simply breaking down the damned door with his fists. The wood started to splinter and shatter, a spell flew past his head and he moved out of the way. "GIVE HER TO ME!" Draco screeched and looked through what was left of the door and found her passed out on the bed and his father half naked. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Lucius didn't understand why the spell did not work longer, but he didn't care. He was driven mad, the Dark Lord warned him, but now he wasn't in his right mind anymore…now he was fighting for ownership of this girl, he knew if he killed his son that the bond would transfer to him and that is what he wanted. Lucius climbed on top of Hessa, mounting her and sitting up, his wand pointed at her head, "if I can't have her…Draco, give her to me and she lives."

Draco cautiously stepped through the door, "you're pathetic! The Dark Lord warned you, didn't he? But all you can think about is WHAT YOU WANT! You're a hazard to yourself, father!"

"And she is what you wanted all this time, is it so different?"

"It is different, Hessa was MEANT to be mine. She is a Conk who has found her wizard, there is quite a difference indeed. Especially with a man who has gone completely off his rocker because he fucked her…I told you that once you did, you wouldn't be able to handle it! The chemicals in her body make it impossible for a wizard that isn't meant for her to be normal around her once intimacy happens! Not unless she is given to that wizard by her chosen…," Draco watched carefully.

"Then give her to me," Lucius drawled.

"No."

Lucius scowled, Draco hissed and cracked his fingers on both hands…

"Then she dies…..AVADA…," he stopped, there was a sharp pain in his back and Lucius fell to the side, blood was flowing from him like a small waterfall. "Damn…you….," he watched as Draco dragged Hessa off the bed and threw her over his shoulder. Lucius took whatever strength he had left and tried to cast a spell, only for Draco to strike one more blow across Lucius' face that was fatal, causing trauma to his brain. His son stared coldly down at him and then walked out with Hessa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**:** Lagoon**

Harry looked at the picture he had taken while she wasn't looking. It was Hessa smelling some flowers at a local cart. Every so often he would take it out and stare, almost expecting her just to walk out of it, but she didn't. He sighed and put it back…the bond, why wasn't he selected? Still, it made sense. Draco never wavered from Hessa. Sure he dated around, but he was always around Hessa, whether he was bullying her or not. Where as he had snogged Cho, yes…it was consensual, he lied about it only because he didn't want to hurt his chances with being with Hessa again.

Lupin said that it was just her pheromones that were making him feel this way, but then why did he still? She hadn't been around him at all these past few months…and the last time he saw her she was saying how sorry she was. It wasn't her fault…but how beautiful she looked in her traditional Conk garb, almost like royalty. But why a Malfoy? Gods forbid that he Harry Potter, actually be bonded to a girl he had felt close to all this time…yet, if she was really meant to be his, would it have been so easy to abandon her? But it really wasn't! Not at all! He thought about her the whole time…yet, he was serious with Ginny.

Did Malfoy treat her well? Or was he a monster to her too?

…………………………………………………………………..

Hessa awoke in Draco's arms, she looked up to find him smoking a cigarette. "He's dead," Draco said plainly.

"W…why?"

"What do you mean, WHY? The man was going to rape you and kill you if I didn't give you to him. Did you think I was just going to let him do it all because he was a Malfoy?"

"I…no, but he was your father," she said softly.

"He was a madman. I couldn't let him do it Hessa, I couldn't let him break you like he tried to do to me and my mother. And you would break, you're not a true Malfoy…cold and hard like steel, downright mean. That isn't you and I won't let it be you…," his free arm wrapped around her and hugged her tightly. "We will have to leave soon."

"But I thought…"

"I have killed the right hand of Voldemort. I wasn't going to just take his place, Hessa. I am simply a tool to them, I have been from the very beginning. My mother has discovered the body…"

"Is she alright…?"

"More than alright, she's gone into hiding and we will too. Did you know that if I hadn't improved at all, that Dark Lord would have most likely killed me?" Hessa shook her head. "Yes…I was already a sadistic little fucker but I just couldn't get out of my father's shadow…until that day you told me what kind of man you really wanted. How you admired POTTER. You gave me the strength to be whatever it is I am and looking back, I don't regret it." He slowly stood her up and by this time he had put out his cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked," Hessa looked at him curiously.

"I think the situation called for one, don't you?"

"Can I have one?"

"No, it will make you sick."

"But…"

"I said no, Hessa…now, wear your cloak, its cold outside."

…………………………………………………………………

Draco and Hessa left Malfoy Manor quietly, he looked back at it knowing that he would be it's master again some day, but not now. He looked down at his Conk, she wasn't very cold, mostly because of her traditional clothing. It took him forever to find a tailor who knew what he was talking about and even then he had to make it a very hush, hush deal. Finally they got on his broom and he placed her neatly between his legs, she loved to fly so there would be no problem.

They flew under cloud cover and disillusionment charms and cloud cover until they got to their destination, no doubt other Death Eaters would want to know where they were going. They finally landed at a base of a cave. Hessa awed at the ocean under the moonlight, she never really saw the ocean before. "This is nothing," Draco stated. "Wait until you get inside."

It was almost a treat for her. There was a crystal blue waterfall that fell into a lake, little cliffs were everywhere to sit around it and there was a white beach as well. Draco watched as she seemed to play in the sand and pick up sea shells and felt a pang of guilt. He had kept Hessa in the house for too long. Conks had a natural curiosity towards nature and loved the outdoors, but his pang was removed when she seemed to smiling happily while looking at some fish. Conks also seemed to have boldness…because Hessa stripped down with no thought to modesty and started to swim in the lake. Hopefully she didn't do this in front of just anyone.

Draco tilted his head and she dived and did back strokes, then climbed back on the beach and rested her naked body to dry off. 'Ignore it,' he thought. If he didn't, his need to mate would conquer and he needed to set up their tent. Still, her playful giggling was like an aphrodisiac and his ears twitched, causing his head to turn a bit and clenched his jaw. It was not her fault, of course she wouldn't be modest now, it was just them.

Just them.

Now he could marry Hessa if he wanted…and he would. With his father dead, the contract was null and void and his mother hated Pansi as much as he did. He shook his head, finished the tent and went inside to avoid something very aggressive and rash towards Hessa. She had been through already one ordeal of nearly being raped, and didn't need to feel almost violated again.

She had finally come through the tent and dinner was ready. Draco had taken one of the house elves and his mother took the other. Hessa looked at him and wondered whether or not they should go ahead and talk to the Order about helping them. Plus, she would like to see her friends again…but would they try and trap Draco, would they try and take him away from her and her him, try and find out what she was, question her and find out what Voldemort exactly did to Draco…?

"What is it, my pet?" Draco disrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing really…except, what do we do now?"

"Hide for a while, I suppose. I have enough money put away to take care of us for a while, why?"

"It's just…maybe…we should go to the Order, help them…," Hessa winced when Draco slammed down his plate with his fish and vegetables and stood up.

"What for, so you can see POTTER!"

"NO! It's just that we could help them stop Vol…the Dark Lord and then we wouldn't have to go into hiding anymore!"

"You don't need protection, you have me! Still fawning over the boy wonder…, do you wish to be with him instead?"

"I said, no," Hessa stood up, her fists clenched and looking up at him angry. "You always think that I want him, that I want to be with him, maybe I did," she nearly jumped when he growled but stood her ground. "But that was because of your father…because of my father's death…what else would you have me wish for? I want to see my friends again, to just be around other people."

"Go to bed, Hessa…"

"What? It's not even 8 o'clock? And since when am I a child!"

"I'm done discussing this, go to bed," Draco growled.

"No," Hessa clenched her jaw, trying to look fierce…but that was about as effective as a kitten hissing to him.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said, no…," she marched out of the tent and went and sat by the beach.

Draco stared at the place she was standing, she had hardly said 'no' to him, but for some reason, at this particular time, it had angered him. He marched out and was next to her, "get back in the tent!"

"I'm fine right where I am, you need to calm down so you can see reason. Instead of acting like a jealous little boy!" A small screech came from her when Draco pulled her up by one of her arms and pulled her back to the tent. Normally he would just carry her off when she was being stubborn and didn't want to go anywhere, but this time he was trying to deliberately make it hurt. "Let go, you're hurting me!" Hessa was finally afraid of him and she hadn't been afraid of him in a while, there was true anger in his eyes and she made a 'ooof' sound when he threw her on the bed, her other hand rubbed her arm that he'd hurt.

She then felt his weight on her, but to do nothing more than put his hand around her neck, nearly choking her…he promised he wouldn't do this again! Draco looked coldly down at her, cocking his head as he watched her feeble attempts to remove his hand….still, why was he doing this to her? All Hessa did was mention that they should go to the Order for help…even then, the idea of her being around POTTER. But why just Potter? Why not just any man? Because no other man bothered him, no since he father, no other man dared go near her and knew it…but not Potter. He wasn't jealous of the Weasleys, not since the potion had taken full effect…

"Draco…," Hessa's eyes glassed over with tears. He finally let go and watched as she coughed. "W…why?"

"I'm sorry, but you just won't listen," he said it weakly…it was Potter's name.

Rubbing her neck, she got up slowly and looked at him as if she didn't know him…

"Hessa," but Draco watched as she went over by the fire and sat down. "I didn't mean to do it, I lost my temper…" The truth was he would rather her be dead then be Potter's…but she wouldn't be, she was bonded to him.

She just stared ahead, "I don't want to talk to you…"

………………………………………………………………………..

After she was asleep, Draco looked through the book for any sign of what he was doing. Obviously he had screwed up, it would be days before she even looked at him. The tent has a warm feel to it with it's greenish draperies and velvet furniture, funny what you think about when it was late. Finally something caught his eye, something he had apparently missed and he immediately ripped it from the book…she didn't need to know that and was sure she hadn't read it. Lately there was little interest in the book with her, but Hessa wasn't like Hermione, once Hessa found what information she needed, there was no need to really look for more unless she was instructed. And though she loved reading, it was more fictional stories more than anything.

He stuffed it in his pocket, no need to burn it in case there was other information on the back of it. One day he'd put this book away and then he'd reattach it. Draco stood up and went back to bed and brought Hessa with him…she should know better than to assume that he would leave her there, regardless of whether or not she was mad at him…the usual position was taken of him practically engulfing her in his embrace.


	16. The battle of wills

Chapter 16

There was this lonliness that set in within her. Hessa looked at her reflection in the lagoon and stared at the marks on her neck. Draco didn't even bother to heal them, for some reason he liked to see them on her...it aroused him. Regardless of how much he faught it, Draco was very much like his father, but unlike his father, he did feel remorse. He had brought her flowers and candy but she didn't really want them, causing him to throw them into the fire and walk away. Hessa had even refused sex and right now he wasn't about to force her. Draco was trying to win her affections the right way but she could tell he wasn't going to wait much longer. It was the way he was looking at her, he started to bully and growl at her, trying to trip her onto the bed but she would immediately get up.

Today she bathed while he went out to get food and suddenly his reflection soon joined her causing her to jump. Hessa stood up and saw him with a few rabbits in his hand. Draco could smell her sweet scent, it was so much stronger when she bathed and it had been nearly a week since she touched him...his eyes turned reddish which was always dangerous and Hessa found herself backing up and him coming towards her, "tell me...what does it take to make you happy?"

"What?"

"I said...WHAT does it take to make you happy?"

She looked down, her hand feeling against the hard rock as if there was some hidden way out, "I just..."

Draco looked at her, he could smell the fear within her, she was shaking, "you're scared of me..." He watched her close her eyes tight, "it's about damned time I put some fear in you, that you listen to me."

Her eyes flashed back at him with anger, "how dare you! You don't have the right!"

Draco laughed at her, one that sounded much like his father's...,"my dear, I have every right and you know it. You are bonded to me, therefore, my property...or must you read that book again?"

"You sound like your father again..."

"And he is part of me, I told you this," his clawed hand caressed her face, only for her to try and slap it away. Draco grabbed her wrist and squeezed as she squealed painfully, "should I show you how much like him I can be?" He then threw Hessa a few feet...it wasn't as far as he could throw her, but he didn't want to seriously hurt her. She landed with a 'thud' and and had the wind knocked out of her. Territory. She was territory. Pure instinct took over now.

Hessa scrambled to her feet, "Draco?" He wasn't answering...his eyes were red...he wouldn't kill her, but he could if he wasn't in control. A Conk only had the need to flee if she felt she was in danger from her master and this was one of those times. 'RUN!' her mind screamed and despite their bond...she ran fast and hard.

Draco looked on in disbelief for a moment and then outrage...his mate was running from him! She can't do that! She was to have his offspring...it didn't take the first time but she was fertile now and he wasn't about to let his little pet take off. His own primitive mind was active, Hessa hadn't meant to do it, but she activated it when she ran... he wouldn't kill her. He didn't chase after her right away, it was a game really, it wouldn't take him long to find her.

Hessa ran away from the cave...it was cold, she had forgotten that Draco had put warming charms in the cave. Looking back, she was surprised he hadn't caught her already, but Hessa had been with the family enough to know how they thought. Yet she has abilities she didn't let him in on. She delved into more books about herself and Conks to blend in with their surroundings, a form of protection, like a camelion but not. Draco would most likely be able to smell her, but wouldn't know from what direction it was coming from.

'I doubt I'll get away,' she thought sullenly. If she could only get to the Order, but where would they even be? And despite all of that, even if she did manage to get away, Draco would stop at nothing to get to her. No, she would be putting innocent lives in danger.

It was so cold out here. Her breath was frozen in the air, night air, and her clothes were not sufficient enough to keep her warm unlike Draco's. His were made of a special material to keep him warm, especially when he was on a mission. Despite it, she backed up to a tree and blended into the scenery.

Draco watched, he had already caught up to her but was simply observing for his own amusement. Then came the shock when he saw her blend into the scenery...she had camelion like qualities that she had never told him about! How dare she...that willful little imp! He jumped down, pretending to look like he was looking for her but he knew exactly where she was. Finally, looking ahead, his hand reached out to the side where the tree was and grabbed her. Hessa gasped in surprise and looked up at him in fear. "Think I didn't see you? Think I wouldn't figure it out! You hid this from me...your master, your mate." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, the grip on her forearm was painful and he wasn't letting up. "You like to be away from me? FINE THEN!" Draco threw her down in the snow and took off so fast she only caught a glimpse of him over the hill.

"Draco?" Hessa stood up, rubbing her forearm and shaking from the bitter cold. He had left her there and what was worse, she didn't know where she was. Deep saddness ran through her heart, did her master not want her anymore? With a blank look on her face and uncertaintly, she turned in the opposite direction and started to walk.

He was going to teach her a lesson, she needed to appreciate what she had, she needed to understand...yet...he could feel the saddness in her. After a few minutes Draco had realized that maybe he had gone a bit too far. And another thing...she wasn't chasing after him, she wasn't behind him at all and that made him nervous. He was a fool to let her out of his site, especially with the war still going on and he was possibly being tracked, but in his anger he hadn't realized the stupidity of the situation. Draco took off to find her but she wasn't there anymore and the snow was covering her tracks quickly and her scent was fading, he had to make haste or else he could lose her in this dangerous weather.

Hessa's lips were turning blue, she was freezing and there were no caves around to take any kind of warmth and knew little about survival. Her legs were getting numb and she felt so sleepy, the sub-zero weather was taking it's toll in the half hour she was out yet she kept going with her arms folded and her hands tucked deep in her upper arms. Soon she couldn't walk anymore and simply collapsed, her eyes fluttering because of the snow flakes still falling on her face. She heard the snow crunching and someone was walking towards her, yet it wasn't Draco...

"Here now, what's this!" It was an older man's voice. "Dear Gods, what are you doing out here like this and in those clothes!" the man panicked and turned her over, touching her face and hands. "You're like ice! Are you there, dear girl? What's your name?" Hessa was not responding. "We'll get you inside," with a whistle the man's broom came, he managed to get another blanket out of a satchel and wrapped her in it then carried her and set her in his lap and they flew off.

Draco got there just as the man left. He was upset yet grateful...but it was time to get back what he lost.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: White Wash**

Hessa woke up finally, she was warm next to a fire when she opened her eyes. There was a man sitting across from her, he was dressed as all usual wizards, robes and all. He was reading and it looked like he had just finished writing a letter. Hessa sat up finally and it caught his attention, "ah, I was wondering when you might wake up!" The old wizard seemed kind, "I was out getting some rare winter berries when I found you. Good thing I did, otherwise you might have gotten frost-bite. By the way, why were you out there like that?"

She looked at him strangely for a second, then it occurred to her…and it hit her and the memory of what happened came back. Draco had left her. The old wizard saw that maybe he had asked the wrong question. "I didn't mean to pry…, it's just that it's dangerous and all. Do you have any family or friends I can contact?"

"Dumbledore." Hessa had said it before even thinking.

"You know Dumbledore?"

She nodded. "Well then, I shall send a letter to him immediately. What is your name dear girl?"

"Hessa."

"Hessa…?"

"Hessa Ollivander."

"Dear Gods! You're that dear girl that was kidnapped by the Death Eaters! You got away? What about Ollivander?" She shook her head. "Oh…I'm so sorry," the old wizard looked down. "He was a fine wandsmith and a great wizard. But don't you worry, we'll get you to the right people!" Hessa smiled weakly. "My name is Nelson by the way, Nelson Cornsby," with that, he got up and left to owl Dumbledore.

Hessa looked into the fire. This empty feeling seemed to engulf her. She could no longer feel Draco…he has set her free in his temper tantrum…the command he had said of 'you can do it without me!' was enough to break their bond. A wizard of a Conk could do this at any time, though most were not stupid enough to do such a thing. But it wasn't so much the bond, it was the fact that she truly loved Draco and he had betrayed it and simply because he didn't get his way. His need to control her had consumed him, no doubt it wasn't just the Malfoy in him, but the blasted potion Voldemort had fed him as well. His animal instincts taking over instead of his common sense and ability to rationalize. Perhaps it was better this way. Hessa looked out the vast snowy hills feeling nothing of Draco…and it was the strangest feeling in the world right now.

………………………………..

"They found her!" Arthur Weasley busted through the burrow door.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, "found who?"

"Hessa!"

"What?" Harry's face lit up as if he were a kid at Christmas.

"Molly! They found Hessa!"

Mrs. Weasley ran to the fornt door, "are you serious?"

"Very!"

"That's wonderful!" they hugged each other while Ron looked at Harry who seemed frustrated because he wanted to know more.

He finally broke in, "when do we pick her up?"

The Weasleys stopped for a moment and realized they had to make proper arrangements, safe ones, to pick up Hessa. "WE," Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, "don't. I and Dumbledore will be retrieving Hessa in a few hours and taking her to Hogwarts." Both Harry and Ron started to open their mouths. "…and NO, neither of you can come with…it's too dangerous."

"Arthur, is she…all right? Did they do anything to her?" Molly teared up, afraid for the worst.

"It's to early to tell. The wizard that found her…she was nearly frozen to death when he discovered her."

"Oh NO!" Mrs. Weasley immediately started to fret.

"But how did she even get away? I thought her and Draco were bonded!" Rond still looked over at Harry who was starting to turn a slight shade of red…

"We don't know. A Conk can't leave her wizard unless something has happened to break the bond and that can either be done through death or verbalization. And I don't know many wizards who could give up a creature such as Hessa Voluntarily."

"Do you think you-know-who, killed him?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, he's killed his own followers before," Arthur said grimly.

"Bloody hell," Ron looked down.

Harry looked at the Weasleys, inside he secretly hoped Draco Malfoy was dead. He was the one who took Hessa from in the first place…and now he would win her back..

…………

It had been tow days and he had still found it hard to find Hessa. He couldn't understand at first why it was so hard to find her, why all that was missing…and then it occurred to him, he had accidentally released released Hessa from their bond. In his temper tantrum and stupidity, he had done the one thing he shouldn't have, and now he was racing time to get to her before the Order did…and Harry Potter.

Panic ra through him. Just the idea of that scar-headed good-two-shoes touching his Hessa was enough to send him into a rage. Just the idea of them becoming physical was enough to put a bitter taste in his mouth, the kind one got when one was about to be sick…this was not how this was supposed to happen!

………………………………….

Nelson let the two men enter.

"Hessa?" Arthur looked on her in disbelief and happiness. She was like a second daughter to him. Hessa looked up in a dream-like state, not quite believing who she was seeing, but then ran and hugged the two gentlemen as if they were going to disappear.

"Thank you, Mr. Cornsby," Dumbledore smiled.

"It was no trouble at all. No trouble…"

…………………..

The side-by-side apparition was not something she appreciated. No wonder Harry hated it, it felt so weird. But soon she was at Hogwarts, a school she had never been in, a school she could only look at from afar while her closest friends had their adventures…and the boy she loved much longer than Draco.

Dumbledore escorted her around the school since it was out for the Holiday. When they reached the Great Hall, Hessa immediately sat at the Gryffindor table and in the same place where Harry had sat many times…and it made him wonder. Arthur Weasley had gone to get everyone, giving Dumbledore enough time to observe Hessa. One, out of fascination, he himself had never seen a Conk but also he wondered how was it she knew where Harry's bed was, or his locker at the Quidditch Pitch?

Finally his fascination with Hessa came to an end when everyone found them. Dumbledore simply straightened his glasses and smiled at Harry, patting him on his shoulder and heading to his study. Harry looked at him awkwardly…Dumbledore knew something that he didn't…again but decided to let it go this time, because this time his mind was on something more important. Hessa.

Hessa looked at Harry, even while everyone else had bugged her. Of course the twins blocked her way and she apologized for attacking them. They forgave her saying that it was 'because of the Malfoy's' and 'had the known she would have been bonded to them, they would have kept her away.'

Everyone finally stood out of Harry's way as he walked towards her, "Hessa."

"Harry," she smiled wit the tears in her eyes. Harry grabbed her and hugged her, lifting her off her feet. Everyone cheered and the twins made a point to suggest a party of some kind. The Weasleys agreed and Molly wanted to go back to headquarters to start cooking, everyone was hungry, weren't they?

Whey they got back, Hermione was eager to show her around and all the new spells she had learned. Harry simply stood aside calmly, just watching Hessa made him happy. Besides, he'd have time enough to find out what happened to her when she was taken away. Because that small smile he had on his face was not only out of contentment, it was out of the thought that is Draco Malfoy wasn't dead…Harry Potter was going to kill him.

Everyone else was content for now to just let her laugh, let her rest and forget. But Harry knew she had been through hell. He knew because she had the same look he had in her eyes. The soulful, worn-down look that you get after going through so much in such a short time…the same look that one had when you were just grateful to have survived it all.

After the dinner was eaten and the 'grown-ups' went to bed, Fred and George saw fit to bring out the fire whiskey. "Time to really celebrate," they grinned. Ron and Harry smiled at each other while Hermione shook her head.

"That's a bad idea."

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Ron said frustrated. "It's all right to loosen up now and then."

"But I know how loud you all can get, and I don't want to get Hessa in trouble the first night she's back!"

A small voice came from the back, "it's all right, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, "fine, but why don't you and I do something else?"

"Like what? Needle point?" George grinned. Harry tried to suppress a grin.

"Well…," Hermione turned pink. "I don't like to drink straight whiskey."

"That's okay, I know how to make mixed drinks…Draco…er," Hessa froze when she saw Harry's face at the mention of worst enemies name. "I mean…I was shown," she smiled meakly…actually no one was happy to hear a Malfoy's name.

Hermione cleared her throat, "That will be fine, let's go." She nearly shoved Hessa out the door and quickly grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey.

Harry stood up, but George stopped him, "Hang on, mate, Hessa will be fine."

Fred looked up, "but can you blame him? I can't imagine what she's been through. The Malfoys aren't exactly known for their respect for…" The twin was cut off when he saw George's motion of hand to neck…a sign to 'Shut it!' Especially when Harry's face seemed to contort with anger. "I mean…er…they don't have respect for anyone!"

"Nice save," Ron said flatly.

……………………………..

Hermione and Hessa worked the blender and chatted a bit, catching up. Yet Hessa saw that Hermione was looking at her a certain way and she knew it would be a matter of time before she was asked about what exactly happened.

Hessa stopped the blender and looked ahead, "I know you want to know what happened." Hermione looked down. "Draco released me."

"What?"

"Draco released me, he isn't dead. We got into a fight and he lost his temper and threw me down and verbally released me."

"But other other than the argument…I mean a Malfoy would never let go of something they consider valuable. It's odd that he would unless he didn't mean it …Hessa, you don't think he'd come back for you, do you?" Hermione's face turned dark with concern. Draco was hard enough to deal with the first time and he wasn't even really after them.

"I don't think so. Once Draco makes up his mind about something, generally he doesn't change it. But I'm glad he did it, Hermione…," Hessa's eyes teared. "His world, it was just so lonely and cold, all that anger and jealousy. I couldn't bare it half of the time."

"Were they cruel to you?"

"Lucius Malfoy was most of the time, Draco was kind and then Voldemort changed him, his temper became more erratic. He wasn't rational anymore."

Hermione nodded curtly. She was angry now, if she could, she would curse that git into oblivion! But then remorse for Hessa seemed to come into play and she just blurted out, "It was our fault!"

"What, why?"

"We should have known Voldemort would come after Ollivander, he was one of the top wandsmiths in Europe and you being considered a Muggle at the time…we should have been more careful!"

Hessa hugged Hermione, "it's not anyone's fault. No one could have known, no one could have know what I was either."

"I'm just sorry, Hessa. We were all together and you were alone with those killers. It must have been lonely."

"It was at times."

"Look, I'm going to take these drinks up while you finish what's left and I'll be back," Hermione seemed too cheerful. It was Hermione language for 'I'm going to tell the boys not to mention or even ask you one thing or I'll put a bat bogie curse the likes of which they'd never seen!"

Hessa let her go with a sigh. Ah well, at least it gave her a minute to herself which she hadn't had in a while.

………………………………………………………………………..

It was just a matter of time before Harry came down. He had managed to slip by as Hermione was discussing what she had heard from Hessa and her concern. But he wanted to hear it from Hessa herself.

"I knew you'd come down," she said as she looked out the window, looking at Harry's reflection.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"So I suppose Hermione told what was said."

"I just wish you could have told ME," Harry pointed at himself, stabbing his finger in his chest as if it were a knife.

"I just…I want to believe that he just let me go. That it was all just a nightmare, you wouldn't believe the things that went on in that house."

"I know what Lucius Malfoy did to you." Hessa grew silent and lowered her head, staring at the floor. "Why did Draco let that happen?"

"He threatened to kill Draco's mother…"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT…!"

"Harry…"

"What!"

"Please….I know you're angry…"

"I have every right to be angry! He snatched you away and then…then he can't even take care of you! He can't even protect you! I knew I was a prat for doing what I did…but to…," Harry walked towards Hessa and looked down at her. He understood now the link between Hessa and himself, that feeling Draco was so addicted to…knowing that she will be molded into anything he wanted, and be the only person officially belonging to him. "You were mine and he took you away," he said almost childlike.

Hessa glanced up fairly surprised at the comment, it was something he wouldn't normally say, but perhaps he felt it was the truth…but Draco felt that his truth was the only one also.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Draco had found the house that Hessa was in. He inhaled deeply…she had been here, but sensed that she may not be anymore. He covered his face with the dark cloak, his heavy black boots making clanking noises from the straps as he approached the door and knocked. The old man answered cordially enough, "how can I help you?"

"I am looking for a young lady, we were separated in the storm, has she stopped her?"

The old an looked at him as if he was examining him and the simply lied, "no. I'm sorry…no one has been by. Good luck finding her." He tried to close the door, but Draco stuck his boot in and forced open the door. "What the hell!"

"Do yourself a favor, I don't lie to me!" he took a whiff of the air. "Two men were here…Dumbledore and Weasley," a sarcastic smile came across his lips. "Where did they take her?"

"I don't know," Cornsby said flatly.

The next thing he knew he was against the wall and off his feet, "I SAID, don't lie to me…"

"I told you, I don't know. They thanked me for finding her and left," his windpipe felt like it was being crushed.

"That's a shame…and I too, thank you for finding my Hessa. But since I can't have you telling anyone I'm looking for her…"

-crack-

Draco snapped Cornsby's neck, walked over his body and left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**Love is also a Bond**_

"But how can that be! How I feel about her!" Harry stood there in front of Dumbledore as if he was lying to him.

"I'm afraid it's true, Harry. A Conk can only be magically bonded to one wizard, the one she is meant for. What you feel is that of love, but not just any love, a love for a Conk female…and her love for you can create the belief that you two can be bonded also. But a Conk's love can also create it's on connection…"

"So, there is no way to truly make her mine?" Harry seemed to crumple in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk as if defeated.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a small smile, "she is already yours, Harry…love is also a bond. And though it isn't the kind you were hoping for, perhaps it is best not to seek such a thing as to possess someone and make them into something else, other then themselves?"

"I don't WANT to change her, I want her to be happy, I want to take care of her…and I don't care if she makes me into any GREAT wizard. I was just hoping that if I had her, he couldn't just take her away and force her, he couldn't if we were already…I just want her to be safe…"

He had heard what he needed to hear and Dumbledore would not have divulged this information if he felt that Harry was seeking to OWN Hessa. Though he didn't think that Harry would fail the test, it was easy to get lost in one's own wants. "Then…there can be a way…"

Harry sat up in amazement, "but how…, you just said…?"

"I had to make sure, Harry. Absolutely sure that you were ready, because it involved Hessa too." Harry sat still, waiting for whatever information he could get. "There is a potion, it will take some time to make, about two full weeks. Ms. Granger can assist you and I know she would be most happy to do it and would be successful." The old wizard took out a piece of parchment and a very old book from the shelf, Harry watched as he turned the pages and saw the words '_The love bond potion for a Conk female'. _It always amazed him how Dumbledore seemed to have magic to just about everything.

Harry bit his lip in eagerness to get a hold of the precious piece of parchment and the questions he had; would it hurt her? Would it hurt him? Did she have to drink it or did he? Was there a time frame? Before he knew it, the parchment was in front of him. He gently took it as if it would fall apart and then placed it deep in his shirt pocket so it wouldn't fall out.

"After the potion is created, there is no necessary time frame unlike the original bond. You must take it just before you consummate the bond and the rest will take care of itself. But DO NOT be intimate with her before then, Harry. The same rules apply as always until you take that potion, you could go insane with want of her if you do."

"Yes," he said with excitement but tried to suppress it. "I'm just surprised you aren't more…cordial, I guess."

Dumbledore smiled with knowing and love, "you are a young man now, Harry and you are in love, it is bound to happen some time.

"Thank you, professor," Harry left immediately and out of the gates of Hogwart's , knowing full well he owed Dumbledore one more thing and apparated.

……………………………………………………………………………

Harry was impatient to say the least and was driving Hermione crazy, "are you SURE you can't hurry the ingredients?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione glared as she once again stirred the potion for the third time, counter clockwise as said in the potion's instructions. "And if you keep distracting me, you'll have to wait ANOTHER two weeks!"

"All right!" Harry shut the door behind him.

Hessa walked down the hallway and saw Harry leaving in frustration once again, "Harry, you haven't been bothering Hermione again, have you?" She smiled and shook her head, almost giggling to herself.

"I'm sorry, I know I should just let her concentrate, but it's just so FRUSTRATING," he grabbed and hugged Hessa hard. "You just don't know how much I want you, to not be able touch you like I want," his grip became firm on her neck. Harry had gotten nearly impossible to control, every time they were alone he nearly attacked her and even gotten slightly rough when she tried to distance herself, but it was only because she knew what would happen if they did this too early. He'd eventually come to his senses and control himself but he'd leave angry and frustrated and not at all concerned that he had hurt her sometimes. Yet, he had always been like this around her, even when they were younger…

They kissed passionately in the hallway, he was bulging through his pants again and backed her into a dark corner of the hallway, "Harry…"

"I don't know if I can resist this anymore…," he said clenching his jaw.

"Just a few more days, if you try to now you could end up like Lucius Malfoy…you would kill me knowing that Draco would have to give me to you…and the potion may not take affect if we've already…"

"I know…but…," he backed her up tighter against the corner and started to push open her legs, thankfully she was wearing jeans…otherwise it would be even more tempting. Hessa loved how big he felt and she was swooning under his touch but she had to stop this now or if she tried to stop it later…he would rape her, she knew this because he told her he would, it was a very disturbing moment, yet she understood it and almost even wanted him to but the consequences were too great.

"Harry…stop…"

"I know…I don't want to…," he held her even tighter, turning his head and eyeing one of the bedrooms.

"Harry…no…," she started to panic. If he did this, he would become insane with jealousy over any man who even looked at her and even Draco wasn't that bad. At this point she could use her abilities against him, but Hessa didn't want to harm him. She was trying to slide out from underneath him but he wouldn't let her. "Please, let me go…"

She was trapped inbetween his outstretched arms as he tried to rationalize, and once again Hessa tried to slide out but he grabbed her from behind, clamping his large hand over her mouth, "not this time…" Harry was dragging her into one of the spare bedrooms and shut the door. He held her struggling as he cast silencing charms on the room and locked the door, then continued to drag her to the bed. She noticed how strong he was and it wasn't like Hessa wasn't fighting back, but Conks were physically weaker then regular females because their true strength lie in their defense…no wand could disarm them and that was the trade-off.

Harry landed on top of her, pulling her up and forcing her on her back and unbuttoning her jeans. Hessa had no choice…she cast her auric shield and threw him against the wall, knocking him almost completely out. Immediately she went to him and helped to the bed, laying him down, "I'm sorry, Harry…I had to…"

It was odd really. Draco acted nothing like this, he was often calm, even when the bond was forming completely, he wasn't this bad. She could only assume that a regular wizard could not stand to truly love a Conk female without the consequence of desiring her physically, it was just as bad as a wizard having sex with her just because she was pretty to look at.

Harry shook himself out of it, his head slightly mussed, she had fixed his glasses on his face, "I'm…I'm sorry…." He lay back in frustration then, sighing and pressing the palms of his hands against his forehead. "This is the second time, do you remember when we were fourteen?"

"Yes," she fidgeted.

"I'll be honest, I'm…I'm a bit rough when it comes to that, I don't mean to be…with Ginny…she didn't like it."

"Can we not talk about that…the other girls?"

"I didn't mean to upset you," he grabbed her hand immediately.

"I know…I just wish I knew why you preferred them…"

"I DIDN'T!" he snapped. "I loved you the first time I saw you, that's why I was so sure I was your wizard. But when I lost you to Draco, I knew he wouldn't give you up…I couldn't bare it and I felt I had to move on because I was supposed to. Ginny sensed it, that I wasn't over you and so she broke up with me, which to be honest, I didn't mind. And this sheer run of luck…I feel like I'm meant to be your wizard anyway." Harry had rolled on his side to face Hessa, she was kneeling on the floor beside him. "I want to be your husband, Hessa." She shot her head up. "I want a family with you, I want a life with you."

Hessa nodded curtly and they looked into each other's eyes. Harry always understood her, could speak to her heart…yet, could she have this with him, truly? Every time they seemed to try, fate stepped in and took him away or her away. Was it for real this time, or was it the last act before the finale?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**The Bond and the Amulet**_

The night had finally come and Hessa prepared herself the best way she knew how. Since no one had an ample amount of money except Harry, her ceremony was modest but she didn't mind. Harry did want to buy her a very expensive nightgown but she wouldn't let him, he needed the money for school and some day he would become a great wizard and he could spoil her then if he wanted. He laughed at her for saying that, but Hessa always felt that he was too modest, but considering how his Aunt and Uncle treated him, she was not surprised.

Harry had taken the potion…

She could feel it…

She could feel him there…

It had worked.

Hessa sat nervously on the bed, it felt brand new like it had never been done before. She would have a new master now, a new home, a new life. The door opened and she heard him step in.

…………………………………………….

Harry felt the potion, this warm sensation that went through his entire body…then finally he could feel Hessa near. He was more than eager to get to their bedroom, it would be THEIR bedroom. There were all these future plans going on in his head, renovating of the house, new furniture, maybe he could get this done before he went to the academy to become an Auror? Hessa had to be made comfortable…especially if she was to carry his children, but he couldn't decide if he wanted them early or not?

He felt suddenly like a man, he had someone to look after and take care of, someone to provide for. He deserved this…she deserved this, but his only regret was that of her…well, virginity. Harry hated the fact of Draco Malfoy even having the chance of doing that, but it wasn't anyone's fault except his own. He was the one foolish enough to let her go despite his real feelings and just bouncing from girl to girl to fill that void. A mistake he didn't intend on making again. Harry felt he had made many mistakes, especially in the case of Sirius…had he checked the mirror his Godfather had given him, he would have known that Sirius was all right and he wouldn't have needed to go to the Ministry and his Godfather would have been alive. Alive to see Hessa, alive to see his wedding, alive to see Harry's first child…

But now wasn't the time for that…now was the time to celebrate, and celebrate he would. His friend Ron almost looked envious of him. "What's that look for?" Harry questioned almost defensively.

"It's just…you know…you've been the first to…you know?" Ron watched as Harry smelled his breath, tried to manage his hair, check his teeth which he brushed three times already and tried to find something nice to wear, not that he'd be wearing it long.

"Cologne," Harry mumbled to himself, then looked at Ron. "You can say it…I've been the first to have sex."

"Yeah, and now you get YET another girl," Ron froze when Harry looked at him coldly.

"Hessa just isn't ANOTHER girl, she's many things to me so I'd appreciate it if you'd take it back please…"

"All right, All right, blimey. I was just sayin'…"

"And I wouldn't worry about it, Hermione will come around when she's ready…you two have come close, right?"

"Yeah, but it's just frustrating."

"I know, but it'll happen. Well…how do I look?" Harry smiled cheekily.

"Good, mate…really good," Ron was sincere though once again annoyed by his friend's constant good luck.

Harry nodded and was out the door and headed up to where Hessa was waiting, he could feel how nervous she was. Even though it wasn't her first time or his, it was their first time together, all this time of resisting each other was over. The house seemed unusually quiet, but that was because everyone was gone and Ron had just left. They knew they needed to be alone and he was glad they were so understanding.

Opening the door he noticed that the room had been done elegantly, no doubt Hermione's doing and candle's were lit. Hessa's back was to him and sitting on the bed, but she was wearing something very revealing of her back and when she turned her head, they locked eyes and she stood up. The front of the nightgown was very nice as well, he hardly noticed she spoke when she said, "Mrs. Weasley…of all people found this for me and fixed it…I…I like it, it's similar to what I would actually be wearing.

They couldn't take their eyes off of each other and Harry couldn't stop himself and there was no restraint or resistance. He took her without warning. Hessa was surprised at the differences, with Draco, he was cruel in most of his life but kind during sex and with Harry, he was kind in life but could be rough and dark during their mating. It was a Paradox, but one she was willing to live with.

The bond had taken place and it was early morning before Harry was satisfied, he was 'making up for lost time' he said. He held Hessa from behind and continued to kiss her neck and back as she rested, she gave into him completely and let him do what was natural for him. During the bond he made it clear that he loved her, but the bedroom was the only place where he expected her to be totally submissive to him. Glancing down he saw the bruises he had made on her wrists…he would put salve on them later, along with the bruises on her inner thighs.

"Kreacher," Harry said firmly but softly.

"Yes, Master?" A small pop was heard.

"Make us a large breakfast please?"

"Of course, Master, what does Mistress like most?"

"And how do you know she's going to be your new Mistress?" Harry smiled and put his arm around Hessa's neck, pulling her chin up so he could kiss more of her neck…she made a small noise but didn't move much.

"Kreacher can tell…"

"Waffles…," he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Master," Kreacher left…so his master was a bit dark after all.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Everyone was at dinner, it felt a bit awkward because they knew what had happened but it was necessary. Remus chose to ignore it and move on while Hermione seemed to sigh at the too, Harry and Hessa seemed to have their own language.

Harry looked down and rubbed her wrists, Hessa smiled…the salved worked fine and they didn't hurt. Sometimes, Harry despised that part about himself but it was something he'd come to except…yet he didn't want it that way ALL the time, there were times last night they made love gently, pleasuring each other. His thoughts stopped when Hessa put her hand on his knee, as if to let him know that it was okay, then they put their foreheads together gently and smiled. The amount of love that came between the two seemed to radiate and it made Mrs. Weasley smile.

"All right, on another order of business," Remus hated to interrupt the sweet interlude but it had to be done. "We have to find a way to stop Draco."

Hessa tensed and looked down, she knew what was coming next…as did Harry…and it was pissing him off. "Professor Lupin, do we have to discuss this now?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but Voldemort's forces have grown stronger and we don't have time, I wish we did, but he's already found two of our spies."

The dinner table was quiet. "It's all right," Hessa said quietly. "What do you need from me?"

"Anything you can give us, do you know the formula that Voldemort used to change Draco? Did you overhear anything?"

"I know they used my blood to finalize the potion, but Draco kept me away from any meetings and the other Death Eater's except for that one time when his father insist I go with."

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that if your blood brought him to what he is today, then your blood can reverse it…but we'd need a sample of his and I don't think he's be willing to just give us a sample," Remus rubbed his head slightly.

Hessa looked down and then shot her head up as if she just thought of something, "hold on…I'll be right back!" Harry looked confused when she just shot out of her chair, after a few minutes she came down with something in her hand, it looked like a gold locket of sorts but it had a glass middle filled with a red liquid.

Ron's eyes widened with delight, "a blood amulet…? But that's brilliant!"

Harry looked at it, "what is a blood amulet?" He was disgusted with anything that had to do with Draco Malfoy.

Remus took the amulet carefully and looked at it, "well…it's given as a keepsake, a sign of love, Harry." Harry wasn't like this already. "Normally, wizards will not give their blood or hair, anything genetically tied to them in case it can be used in a spell. By giving someone a blood amulet with a sample of your blood, you are showing them how much you care, love, and trust them…"

Hermione bit her lower lip, eyeing Harry who was clearly starting to lose his temper.

"Will this get rid of him?" he said coldly.

"HARRY!" Hermione snapped.

"We were hoping to subdue him, but thinking about it…Hessa could still be in danger, if we have to kill him, we will."

"Kill him then."

"Harry…"

"I don't want him near her!" he snapped. "She can't protect himself against him, what more do you want!"

Ron looked at him confused, "what do you mean mate, I thought she was bonded to you now?"

"It doesn't manner, ANY wizard she could be bonded to…she can't protect herself against, she could with me because…," Harry closed his eyes tightly. "You know why."

"It's all right Harry, we'll do what's best…but we do need your blood, Hessa. Are you all right with needles?" She nodded, and then looked at Harry as if seeking approval, he also nodded.

"Okay," Remus breathed out.

Harry left annoyed and went upstairs, if anything to get away from that blasted amulet. Everyone looked at Hessa, who shook her head, "Draco was like that too, when Harry was ever mentioned he would fly off the handle."

"Well, I guess we'll never have to worry about them being best buds," George shot out.

**Author's Notes: **_Trust me, it's not as easy as you think it's going to be. BWAHAHA!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**Hell Hath Fury…**_

Draco felt it; he felt her being taken away. It wasn't the usual feeling like when they were bonded, but it was a distinct feeling of being completely cut off as if the chance to be with her again was null and void. He knew what had happened…that son of a bitch found that potion, the same potion he found in the book and tore the page out. Harry Potter surely couldn't have been bright enough to figure it out on his own, and surely not Weasley…Hermione possibly. Either way, he would pay and the fake bond would be removed once he got a hold of that four-eyed git!

This wasn't how the plan was supposed to be executed, but his temper got away with him. Now it was time for Plan B and Voldemort had another way of finding their secret place, who the secret keep was, they had no idea, but they'd find him or her. Draco had a picture of his precious Hessa in his uniform…he missed her terribly and when he got her back, he would marry her right away. He was sorry he had to fool her, lie to her and say that they were fleeing from the Death Eaters when it was quite the opposite. Hessa was supposed to be used to find the Order and gain their trust, and of course he couldn't tell her because she was such an awful liar.

He had been so cruel to her, but he knew that Harry understood Hessa in a way he couldn't and it bothered him. She loved Draco, he knew that, but Harry Potter gave genuine affection that Draco had a hard time showing because he had never really learned it. Surely he gave affection enough, but not like she probably needed and to add to what he was now, his cold demeanor and need to dominate didn't help. Volemort wanted to kill her, do away with Draco's one weakness but Draco wouldn't allow…YES, he Draco Malfoy demanded of the Dark Lord not to touch his Hessa. Draco was a force to be reckoned with now and Voldemort knew it, most likely regretting ever creating him.

The potion had hit it's final stages, he was striking, very chiseled features, his eyes no longer gray, but yellowish and piercing, his fangs were thicker but thankfully still the same length and he was tall as his father now…his strength could not be matched…and Draco Malfoy was no longer called one of Voldemort's 'Death Eaters', he was now called a 'Death Dealer'…one known as 'The Dragon'. But 'The Dragon' had one chink in his armor and that was his beloved Hessa…and he would kill them all to get to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry sat in their room irritated, looking out the window and watching the muggle cars go back. They had no idea what was going around them and in a way…they were very lucky. Hessa stepped through the door and he saw the little cotton ball taped to her skin, she looked down slightly, knowing he was upset, but figuring he would be happy in a way, Hermione and Remus were trying to find something to stop Draco.

"They took my blood…," she said hopefully.

"I see that," Harry turned back to the window.

"What is the matter with you? I thought you'd be happy about finding a way to stop Draco…"

"Why did you still have it?"

"What…the amulet?"

"Yes, why did you still have it!" Harry stood up finally.

"It was with my things when the man rescued me, along with the earring that fell off once Draco released me. I'd forgotten all about it until Remus jogged my memory."

"Really…you should have thrown those blasted things out!"

"Be grateful I didn't, we wouldn't have anything to work with then!" Hessa growled in exasperation, "OH! You two are so impossible!"

"Don't you compare me to him!"

"Why not! You both want each other dead! He constantly talked of it, how he wanted to destroy you…and each time I heard those words, it hurt me," she started to tear.

"Does it hurt you when I mention him?" Harry wondered…

"Not as much, Harry, I don't want anyone to die…I just want to live with you, I've always wanted to bond to be with you. You don't think I regret the way it all turned out, how he was my first, how they used me? How Lucius Malfoy…," Hessa stopped short and looked away, almost embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so scared all the time, that he'll find you…hurt you. Hessa, you're race of females are physically weaker then regular females, you couldn't even protect yourself physically either," Harry came and held her tightly. Hessa didn't have the heart to tell him that Draco would never really hurt her, that Harry was his goal. She just buried her head in his chest and wanted to believe that they would all be all right, that she could have her fairy tale ending…but she wasn't so sure.

………………………………………………………………………………

They had found the secret keeper, one that they would have missed had they not gone through the entire record of the Ministry…a friend of Lupin's, one that knew his little issues with the moon.

The man screamed out as Draco dug his claws into his leg, "TELL ME THE ADDRESS."

"I told you…I don't know anything!"

Draco got into the man's face, "mm. That's quite a shame, I have a precious treasure there that I'd like to reclaim along with Harry Potter's head." He turned and nodded his head to one of the other Death Eaters, "you know what it's like to have a precious treasure…don't you, what it's like to want to protect them…?" Soon, a little girl was drug into the room…

"DADDY!"

"Michelle!" he turned angrily at Draco. "You bastard, leave her alone, she's just a little girl!"

"Then tell me where the address is and I'll let you and your little girl go…"

He looked down ashamed. 'I'm sorry, Remus,' he thought sadly. "Number 12 Grimmuald Place," he said defeated.

"Thank you…you may take your little girl and go, of course with the escort of the Death Eaters. Wouldn't want you doing anything like WARNING them now…," Draco put back on his gloves and stretched out his hand a bit.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione was growing frustrated, it seemed no matter how hard they tried; Hessa's blood would only enhance Draco's. Even at a cellular level they seemed to be destined to bond. She couldn't find it in her to tell Harry because he was desperate, all she could tell him is, "we're getting close."

Meanwhile Mr. Weasley had taken to training Hessa and teaching her to control her abilities a bit better. His experiment included George and Fred, who weren't too sure they wanted to be a part of it but figured they had nothing better to do anyway. It was funny how Hessa looked, they'd known her since she was a child, but she had grown primarily in power…yet, you wouldn't know it by looking at her…and that was a Conk's most dangerous weapon.

"All right Fred and George. Now I want you to cast something at her, nothing truly harsh, just a little something to see how fast she can block," Mr. Weasley was a bit hesitant, knowing the twins' idea of 'gentle' was.

Harry and Ron were also curious. Harry hadn't really seen what Hessa could do and was just as eager to see what kind of punishment she would deal Fred and George.

"All right, are you ready, Hessa?" George grinned. She nodded slightly and then they let it rip, mild curses flew out of their wands and she reflected them back boldly. Then they got excited and started sending out even more until she put her shield up completely. Harry started to get alarmed, were they going too far? But Mr. Weasley put his hand up, she had dealt with this before and then finally, she focused her shield and caused a blast that pushed them both back, causing them to slightly fly. It was a technique he had been teaching her the past few weeks and she finally got a handle on it, he was very proud of her as was Harry.

He and Ron were laughing at the twins until Fred tried to throw a snow ball at Harry…it fully exploded in mid-air, everyone looked to find Hessa with her hand outstretched. She had done it to protect him, out of instinct. Ron raised his eyebrows, "now that's just brilliant."

"I know…," Harry smiled at Hessa who was grinning and swaying a bit out of excitement, he chuckled and then led her in so they could have dinner.

Mr. Weasly patted his twins on the head and simply said, "never mess with a Conk's wizard."

………………………………………………………………………

After another week, Remus and Hermione finally called "Eureka!" They had magically altered Hessa's blood enough to attack Draco's. They quickly bottled as much as possible in case of an attack and would bring it with them wherever they went just in case.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco watched the house, he wouldn't attack right away, wanting to lull them into thinking they were still safe and sound. He had seen Hessa leave a few times and had fought every instinct not to take her immediately. Even if he did, the bond wouldn't take and that was something he was more irritated about than anything else. That boy was going to pay for touching her, his STENCH was all over her from what he could smell, when he could get close enough without her detecting him. Once he had observed her and noticed small marks on her wrists and neck…the smell of sex was on her…so Harry Potter liked it rough did he? Draco's eyes narrowed…he was no better then his FATHER, and of course Hessa would comply, TRICKING HER, wooing her and then like a SPIDER…trapping her into that situation. He knew something was wrong with scarhead, he had heard around the school that he was a bit rough in 'certain areas' but Draco didn't believe it, given how nice he was in general.

Well…if Harry Potter liked it rough, he would get rough. For every lashing, bite, and bruise his Hessa received, Potter would it get it three times worse. No one takes something of his and abuses it…NO ONE.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Harry!" Hessa couldn't stop laughing, Harry was tickling her and had been in such a good mood lately. Then he kissed her hard on the mouth and pulled her up to show her something. "What?"

"Look at these catalogs, I want you to pick out new furniture for the house, I mean, when this is all through. We really have to brighten up the place, you can pick anything you like. My Godfather left me the house and…well…more than enough to take care of it…"

"Harry…"

"And there is plenty of room for….," he held her close and petted her stomach.

Hessa laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, "when did you want them?"

"Of course, not now… I was thinking maybe after my Auror training. But in our celebrating of winning the war, you end up delicate anyway…I won't mind," he smiled.

"Neither will I…"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you ready, my Death Dealer?" Voldemort smiled.

"More than…," Draco prepared his armor.

"You've been quite patient. And I was thinking…if you really want Harry Potter's head to yourself, you may have it."

"Thank you, Master," Draco smiled evilly.

"…And…when you retrieve your Hessa, take time to be with her…as your reward, you have done much…killed your defiled father for me, and now you will kill my arch nemesis. I do have that poison you helped make…," Voldemort held a out a small vile.

"No, I want to do him in with my bare hands."

"Very well. No go, and rain on them like HELL itself."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**_The Beginning of the End_**

The Alarm had gone off and Harry and Hessa were jerked out of their sleep. "Shit!" Harry jumped out of bed, he knew exactly who and what it was…it was instinct, it wasn't Voldemort, his scar wasn't hurting enough…it was most likely his Death Eaters, and if they knew Hessa was here, Draco Malfoy would be with them.

"Harry?" Hessa said in alarm.

"You need to stay in here until I can find out what's happening."

"NO!"

"Do as I say!" Harry grabbed his shirt and pants and got dressed quickly. He then kissed Hessa on the forehead, "please…for me." She nodded and watched as he went out the door. She got dressed quickly and looked out the window…they had covered the block…Death Eaters.

"Oh no," she whispered and teared. She knew in her heart that Harry couldn't take on Draco man-to-man. Harry liked to think he could, but Hessa knew all too well what Draco was capable of. Maybe the potions would work, but they hadn't been officially tested because they hadn't had a confrontation with Draco in months. If anything, she would go with Draco to save all of their lives, but she doubted that he would let any of them off that easy.

……………………………………………………………………….

"Harry!" Remus shouted. "Death Eaters have found the base…"

"Is there a way out?" Hermione looked at Ron and he looked at her.

"They've surrounded the perimeter, Harry, Draco Malfoy is with them…be prepared."

"He know she's with us then."

"Yes…we will have to make our stand here, and if enough of us make it…and it must be you, Harry, go after Voldemort," Remus looked sullen, Tonks held his hand. "Where is Hessa?"

"Upstairs, I didn't want her in the way…"

"We'll need her to do something for us, but Harry, we'll still need her. I know it's not something you want to do…but…"

"I know, but let her be back up, I don't want Malfoy seeing her right away, we had talked that maybe she would be bait…," Harry looked down, it was her idea…Hessa's. He had argued with her for hours about it, but it did no good.

Remus sighed, "I see…bring her down."

Harry was gone and in a few minutes, Hessa followed him closely and held his hand, "you said you needed something?"

"Hessa," Remus felt odd asking this. "We need your blood…to enhance the wands."

Ron screwed up his face, "why do we need her blood on our wands?"

"They'll enhance the wands, making them very powerful. A Conk's bodily fluids can enhance any spell or wand, in this case, we need her blood."

Hessa nodded and Remus got the needle, she held out her arm and let him take what he needed, asking for each person's wand. Harry held her from behind and buried his face in her neck, he didn't want to have to do this, but she was doing it to save their lives. After Remus had finished polishing the wands with her blood, it gave them all a glossy sheen that was dry and didn't feel sticky at all, Hermione was fascinated by it, Ron was slightly grossed out and Harry was indifferent, wanting it all to be over.

"Okay, now…go back upstairs," Harry said quietly to Hessa.

"But Harry…I…"

"GO UPSTAIRS!" he yelled. Hessa startled and ran upstairs slightly in tears.

"You didn't have to yell at her!" Hermione snapped.

"She can't be around us, I won't be able to concentrate!" Harry snapped back. "I'll…I'll be too worried about Draco taking her or her getting hurt."

"Fine," Hermione huffed. They didn't have much time to argue, the other barriers were coming down and the house started to shake, everyone startled.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Hessa was laying on the bed, slightly crying when the house started to shake, she squeaked slightly and jumped to look out the window again…they were taking down the barriers, but at the same time, putting up their own so the people inside couldn't apparate…of course, both Draco and Voldemort were good with strategy. She saw Draco approach, talking to the other Death Eaters…but then he looked up and saw her, their eyes locked again and they seemed to stare at each other for a minute until darkness, Harry had put his hand over her eyes and dragged her away from the window…he heard Draco roar out in anger.

Unfortunately, the actual bond could be stronger then the potion one and Harry knew it, it was one of the reasons why he had her locked up at this point, her curiosity could easily get her into trouble, and her and Draco had already been bonded once. "Don't look at him…," Harry whispered harshly. Hessa nodded and then Harry put his hand down and she turned to look at him. "Please, I'm afraid you'll…."

"I won't go to him…"

He kissed her fiercely on the mouth and wondered if they had time to…very lustful thoughts came to mind, he didn't know why, of all the things Harry should be thinking of like survival, for instance, sex shouldn't have been one of them. Hessa was kissing his neck, one of his favorite places…and finally he gave into temptation as she opened his shirt and kissed all the way down, opening his pants and taking his member into her mouth, his grown was loud and husky and he sat down in the chair next to him, enjoying the sensation. He bent over slightly, undoing her shirt and feeling her breasts as her rhythm increased, he started panting and then, "I want more than this…"

Hessa released his member from her mouth and saw how hard and red it was. She stood up and completely undressed, mounting him, he gasped as did she when he slowly slid inside her…he loved how tight she was. His arm held her hips down tightly while he thrusted up, while his other held her tightly to him, his head dug in the back of the cushioned chair as her body jerked, Hessa's own panting being heard by him and it only made him thrust even harder…he could feel her cuming, plus she always kissed him when she was about to…she started to whimper loudly and he could feel the intensity of her orgasm because of how hard the muscles were grabbing onto his organ, causing his body to jolt and have his own. Hessa could tell it was intense for him because she could feel the muscles pumping his juices into her…and he always gritted his teeth when he was about to, he jammed himself into her which hurt slightly but it only topped off her orgasm and made it even more intense, thrusting her head back as he pushed even deeper, his hips raising from the seat of the chair and him crying out loudly. Finally they collapsed and kissed each other. Harry smiled, "well that was unexpected…"

They both started to giggle at both the intensity and they timing of the situation and from what Harry could tell by the clock on the wall, they had only been at it ten minutes. They held each other, but another loud noise and another shake of the house caused them to come out of their fantasy. "I tried to apparate out," Harry said sadly. "I wanted to at least get you out…"

"I know," Hessa seemed to curl up like a child in Harry's lap.

"If anything happens…"

"Harry…"

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS," he gave her a warning look. "There is a way to access my money in Gringott's . I've made sure you have access to it or someone will bring it to you…if worst comes to worst, you must run as far as you can."

"Please don't talk like that…," this wasn't happening…

"I'm prepared, I've been prepared….I love you so much, Hessa. So do me this favor, that if I don't make it…you must run, find a new life, find your own people if you can…"

Hessa could only nod, finding her own people…did they even exist anymore? Where would she even begin to look?

Finally the barriers broke down and the house was completely exposed. The door was kicked in and they heard the commotion downstairs. They both got quickly dressed and ran out the door, there was a literal war going on in the house. The twins were fighting fiercely but it seemed to come to a halt when Draco came in, he looked around and then looked up, he saw Hessa and once again they locked eyes, and once again Harry pulled her away….

"Hello, POTTER! Have fun playing house with my Hessa…YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!"

Harry gritted his teeth in anger, "she's MY Hessa now!"

"Really…what would make you think that! That fabricated bond! That falsehood of a potion!" Draco looked at his men, "KILL THEM ALL EXCEPT THE GIRL!" Hessa didn't have a choice at this point and joined the battle. She flung men down the stairs and tossed one over the railing. Any spell flung at Harry or anyone in her eyeshot was caught and flung back. Harry had never seen her like this, she was literally battling, and she fought like a champion, she was quick and keen.

Ron shot a spell at one of the Death Eaters, the blood from Hessa caused him to practically fly and crash through a wall, "cool."

It seemed for a moment that they were winning, it seemed that the enemy had come to the wrong place to fight…until Mr. Weasley was struck down. "ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley yelled…from there it came crashing down. From there, Death Eater after Death Eater seemed to be storming the house and then they were outnumbered. At the last moment, the crew threw all the potions against Draco and it did hurt him…but not enough. The blood Hessa had, was the blood that was given to her BEFORE he had fully changed…it meant nothing.

All Hessa could do was keep those who hadn't fallen behind her and her shield up as Draco came through his small army of fellow killers. He tutted, "did you give them the blood amulet…? I'm afraid that the blood I gave was before the potions…" She looked defiantly at him with tears in her eyes.

"Draco, please…you don't have to do this. Whatever he promised you to come back…"

"Oh, he didn't promise me a thing, my love. It was all a rouse, staged…"

"What?"

"It didn't go as planned of course, I hadn't planned on loosing my temper…but you were part of everything. To gain their trust…and then destroy them, which you did…in a way."

Hessa shook her head as if in denial, "but your father…?"

"HE SLEPT WITH YOU!….and he paid for it, as I told him he would…and as dear POTTER will…," Draco's eyes narrowed. "But I don't blame you…please never think that, my love." She looked down in distress. "Oh…and Hessa," she looked up. "Stupify…"

She was flung from the group and landed hard on her back, he did not put enough power in it to knock her out, but dazed her completely. None of the Death Eaters attacked yet and watched as their commander approached the girl, Harry was held at wand point as were the others. Draco knelt by her side and picked her up slightly, she clung onto him, knowing who he was, smelling her…he had recently mated with her…very recently. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and then gently laid Hessa back down, pinching the back of her neck to make her pass completely out, "you don't need to see this, my love."

The only thing she remembered hearing was, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Harry's voice rang and then…screams.

Hessa finally awoke, still dazed, her eyes blinked open and this foul, stale smell came to her nose…steely and pungent, she held her nose as she sat up…there was blood everywhere, bodies lay ripped to pieces and she knew Draco had done this, the only ones not were the women…Hermione and Mrs.Weasley…Tonks and Remus had died long before along with Mr. Weasley…the twins…their chests ripped open.

She started to hyperventilate, Harry…where was Harry? He was still alive, she could feel it…but nausea was swimming in her stomach, heartache…Harry. Somehow she managed to get to her feet, she had to try and find him…he was close. Finally she came to the den and saw Draco holding Harry up by his throat, choking him. She froze but a small noise came out anyway, Draco immediately whipped around and panicked slightly…he had not meant for her to see this, he had meant for this to be finished, take her to the manor and consummate the bond. Since they had bonded the first time, there was no time frame needed again….he had let too much time pass, he was enjoying torturing Harry.

Draco loosened his grip enough for Harry to yell, "HESSA, RUN!"

Hessa looked at him, she wanted to save him, but she could do nothing against Draco.

"DO AS I ASK..!"

Hessa ran, she ran out the door, there were no Death Eaters inside because they were outside and tried to stop her, but they were easily swept away.

Draco breathed heavily in anger, "you're constant interference is most TAXING!" With that, he snapped Harry's neck. Harry Potter now lay on the floor…dead.

Hessa stopped and turned around…he was gone…Harry was gone…tears started to well up, and she felt like she could die but she couldn't and instead she ran, because the figure she saw coming to the house was Voldemort, most likely to check on his enemies body.

………………………………….

"Did he suffer?" Voldemort smiled.

"To his very last breath," Draco glared .

"Very well then, go and get your Hessa."

Draco took off like a shot.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**_Catch Me if You Can_**

Hessa still had the key to her father's shop along with others. She kept them on her in case of an emergency and for sentimental reasons. Her hand practically clawed at the door as she unlocked it, the lights were left off so as not to attract attention, but she could still see the store well enough. All the wand boxes had a thick layer of dust on them. Hessa had a small smile on her face with a hint of sadness across it as she remembered her father picking out wands, his patient reactions to all the bad accidents when they were being tested. Then the memory of seeing Harry for the first time, how Hagrid had to practically drag him away…

Then a wave of nausea and Hessa headed to the bathroom to be sick in it. The picture of scattered limbs danced in her head had made it all the worse. How much time had passed now? She washed out her mouth and looked at herself for a moment. Her pale skin seemed paler, her blue eyes seemed royal blue from sadness and heartbreak, it occurred to Hessa…she would never be able to give them a decent burial. Voldemort would discard their bodies as if they were garbage, he we just getting rid of something in his way. Nothing more, nothing less. Hessa would not get to say goodbye.

She closed her large eyes as tears came down softly and then mentally slapped herself because there was not time for this…it would have to be later.

Hessa looked around one last time, taking in as much as she could because it was very likely she would never see it again, and for the first time she thought, 'I wish I was never born.' Sluggishly she pulled a secret lever in the back of the store and a trap door slid open leading to a lower room and a passageway to a tunnel. Ollivander designed this during the old times, the first war and it was there for her now.

She went down the stairs and looked on the shelves. There was a bag with a good bit of money in it, both wizarding and muggle, fake IDs…no wonder he took so many pictures of her…and there was a letter that said 'Hessa' on it. She touched it with love, but couldn't read it now. Then a map and an amulet? It was beautiful, prettier then she'd ever seen. She could only guess it was for protection. Then everything was put into a nice leather bag, Ollivander always did have good taste, and Hessa place it over her head and on her shoulder, messenger style. The tunnel, she knew, would lead to the outskirts of wizarding London. From there, she would call the knight bus, having her own way to call it, and head into France. "Be with me, Harry…you used to do this too…"

……………………………………………………………………..

Draco headed to the store, Hessa had been there, he sniffed around and looked into the office…nothing. But her scent didn't carry anywhere else, she had to have gone somewhere!

Then it dawned on him…

Most wizards, if they could afford it, had secret passages, the Malfoys did, why wouldn't Ollivander? He just had to find the lever. Draco sniffed around like a bloodhound and soon found Hessa's scent concentrated on one wand box. He pulled it and the secret door in the floor slide open. Draco jutted his jaw in annoyance as his father once did. Hessa never told him this…but it shouldn't take him long to catch up to her.

………………………………………………………………………

It was a long passageway, but when you're traveling to the outskirts of London, what else could you expect? Hessa was so hungry, but she doubted she could eat anything anyway. At least she was glad for the water she decided to take. The tunnel lighted automatically for her, torches were set ablaze with each one she passed.

She suddenly felt like a coward.

All of her friends had been killed, her wizard and lover as well, and here she was running. Remus was in her head, legitimizing her actions, saying that she had to continue the fight. But the truth was, she knew she wouldn't, she couldn't. Not without Harry Potter to give the people hope, they would all shrink in fear and within days, the wizarding world would fall into darkness once his death was confirmed.

…………………………………………………………….

He could smell her, she was close. There was no light but his vision was better in the dark anyway. In Draco's heart he knew he needed her, and in more than just the Conk and wizard aspect. He need his conscience, his soul, his reason for his existence, but even Draco thought like his father sometimes…the perfect source for a strong heir to the Malfoy name…maybe heirs, unlike his father, he always wanted more then one child.

In the direction they were going, ti looked like they were headed out of town. Clever Ollivander, this was an escape route built a while ago. Most likely they would be headed out of the country, perhaps France. Hessa did know how to speak French…actually, she knew three languages. The day he found that out, this was before he knew she was a Conk, he was impressed; it explained why his shop was very popular amongst foreigners. Yet he had to get to her before she got out of the country, otherwise it would make it harder to track her, even with the help of the other Death Eaters. Her ability to blend was going to complicate things as well. Yes indeed…she was worth her weight in galleons.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Hessa saw the door, it was just as few feet ahead of her now. In a way she relaxed and suddenly felt very tired. She removed the key from the messenger bag and started to fiddle with the lock. Then she heard his voice…

"Hessa…"

With her hand still on the lock, she turned to find Draco not that far down. "Shit," Hessa started to tremble.

"I won't hurt you, my love, but it's time to come home."

In her head she head Harry's voice, "she's MY Hessa!" Her own voice was caught, that pull was there again, that instinct she had that knew he was technically her wizard. Now the other one was dead and there was the only the one to serve…

She shook her head and her eyes teared…she wouldn't allow it. Her hand turned the knob and opened the door…

"HESSA!" Draco's eyes widened as she started to shut the door, her face in pain, her tears of sorry.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," she said softly but he heard her.

"The hell you can't!" and Draco started to charge. But she managed to shut and lock the door before he got there. He tried opening it with the traditional locking spells but nothing, he couldn't even apparate out and he started to panic. His eyes turned red, his hands started to beat on the metal door, putting dents in it. Hessa fell back in surprise… the hinges started to come loose already! Now he was starting to use his feet, "run," she told herself.

Her legs never moved so quick, thank the Gods Hermione leant her some of her clothes., she would never be able to move this fast in her traditional garments. Finally she got to a proper road and use the special little device shaped like a coin to call the knight bus.

………………………………………………………………

Draco finally kicked out the door and he wasn't happy. He followed her trail…

………………………………………………………….

Hessa kept looking behind her…where was the blasted knight bus? Finally it arrived and before the boy could say anything, she quickly gave him the money and sat down. The boy looked at her, she was absolutely stunning to look at and barely heard what Hessa was saying, "excuse me?"

"I said, the French border, please."

"Oh, right, miss. Hey, Stan, the French border!"

Hessa felt the bus take off quickly and when she looked out, Draco had just gotten to the street.

………………………………………………………………..

"NO!" he just missed the bus and it would be too dangerous to try and stop it…especially the way they drove the blasted things. He pressed on his tattoo and a few of the Death Eaters showed up. "I want you to go to anywhere that bus stops and I want one of you to go to the French border, if you see her, stun her immediately, don't give her time to deflect any of your spells!"

"Yes, Sir!" they took off in a puff of black smoke.

"I will find you, Hessa. And when I do, you will come home and STAY HOME."

…………………………………………………………………….

Hessa sat there quietly, the boy looked at her…she looked so sad.

"Why the long face?"

Silence.

"Well, it's dark times with you-know-who running about, but I think Harry Potter will catch'em," he said cheerfully and stood by the driver. "Don't you think so, Stan?"

"Sure do!"

Hessa looked up and thought, 'no…he won't.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**_Fate's Helping Hand_**

The bus stopped with a great halt, causing poor Hessa to be flung from her seat and onto the floor with a 'umph'. She was helped up and then the boy announced, 'FRENCH BORDER!'

Hessa got off the bus and headed to the offices, looking up she saw the black mists… they were coming and she couldn't waste time. Quickly she showed the guard her ID which had the name 'Emma Ditwater' on it with her photo. After passing, a taxi was called for her and only minutes after one of the Death Eaters arrived. He showed the guard her picture, which the man recognized, but it wasn't her name.

"What do you mean she just left!"

"I'm sorry sir, she just left not ten minutes ago in a taxi. I doubt you'll be able to find her now, the way these taxis are, she could be anywhere by now."

"Dammit."

The guard seemed to smile at him.

"What are you looking at!" the Death Eater eyed the guard, who strangely enough had the same crystal blue and large eyes as Hessa but thought nothing of it and left…Draco was going to kill him.

…………………………..

Hessa got to the nice hotel and luckily they had a vacancy, it was like fate was helping her in every way it could and she appreciated it. The bell boy showed her to the room where she tipped him nicely and shut the door. Hessa dropped her bag and collapsed on the ground, her small hands covered her eyes as tears poured down, wailing sounds started to come out…and a Conk's wail was an ungodly one, it was said to be similar to a Banshee.

She was afraid someone would hear her and muffled it the best she could. Hessa couldn't do this when her father died because her true instinctual devotion was to Draco and though she was sad, as long as her master was safe, that was her main concern of a Conk. But now she had no master, now she grieved for all she had lost; her father, her friends, her Harry…everything was gone. And after an hour, when she had calmed down, she finally realized that she was hungry and tired…it was 6 a.m. Now, the sun was rising and a new day was dawning…

…………………………….

"What do you mean Hessa got through the border…you lost her?" Draco said it in such a way that the Death Eater was nearly shaking.

"Yes…Draco, sir. She came in under another name. and…"

"What was the name?" he narrowed his eyes. The Death Eater started to shake more…HE HAD FORGOTTEN TO ASK!

"You didn't ask, did you?" A name she might be using at any hotel in France and you didn't ask!"

"No, sir, I assumed…," the Death Eater was struck down by Draco's claws, his jaw hanging by a piece of skin and blood was everywhere.

"Next time…ASK," Draco narrowed his eyes. "All of you, I want a full-scale search! Look for any suspicious names, show the face of my Hessa to every hotel clerk, do you understand!"

"Yes, sir!" they all left in the black mist.

……………………………………………………………..

She felt like she ate her weight in food and then slept for a few hours, feeling surprisingly awake. When she awoke, Hessa sifted through her bag to find the letter again that her father gave her. Hessa always liked these types of letters, they always sounded like the person's voice…and right now she could stand to hear her father's voice. She took a deep breath and pulled the ribbon…

_My Darling Daughter,_

_If you are listening to this letter, it means that I am no longer with you and I miss you very much. It also means that things have turned for the worst and you are running out of fear. When you were younger, I often wondered who you would end up with, either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. You seemed to have an attraction to both, yet I prayed that your path would lead to the lighter side of this war. My heart leapt with great joy when you started seeing Harry, but then the Malfoys took great interest in you, and when Draco Malfoy started to acknowledge you more and more…I knew that perhaps your path did not lead to the lighter side but hoped on that your will and heart would choose more for you then instinct. And if you are listening, it most likely has and I am very proud of you._

_It was my own fault, I should have made it known to you, but like any father I tried to protect you and with great consequence to us both. Now you are placed with a burden of your own. But you are not alone, Hessa. The amulet you've received is one that will lead you to the camp of your race, a safe haven to hide and rest, learn who you really are. Your mother gave it to me before she left, it was your father's. It will glow blue and become warm when you are close and when you are finally there, the entrance will be revealed to you, so keep it close to your skin. I can't tell you where they are now, because they move it periodically. Ever since the Dark Lord's first attempts, they took no risk…oh yes, he did try and find them before._

_The money I provided is money saved ever since you were a child, also an inheritance from your mother, so it should see you through for a quite a while. I'm so sorry I cannot be there with you, I'm sorry I am assuming that Harry Potter has lost, and that you must do this on your own…be safe, my sweet daughter and may you find your answers._

_Love,_

_Father Ollivander. _

Hessa stared at the letter, she wasn't alone and it made her happy. Finally her father revealed to her what she truly needed. She looked at the clock…it was time to leave. Her body wanted to rest further but there was not time and nowhere was safe while Draco was looking for her.

Hessa purchased new clothes in the hotel lobby, not standing to be dirty at all and checked out. The woman at the counter was very nice and sort of looked like her a bit…

"Checking out?" the woman said kindly. Hessa nodded slightly. "Where are you going to next?"

"I don't know, just wandering around a bit, I suppose…," there was a slight hopelessness in her voice.

"Well, if you're traveling around…trying to find yourself…who you are…I hear Ireland is a wonderful place to go. Hessa shot her head up and looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry…you just looked a bit lost…"

Hessa nodded absentmindedly and left puzzled as she put the amulet around her neck.

……………………………………………………….

Draco searched the city of Paris, Hessa loved Paris and regardless of her modesty, she did have find taste. Hessa couldn't stand to be dirty and loved pretty decorative rooms…he immediately headed to one of the nicer hotels, one after another.

He found a clerk finally that was willing to talk, his unusual looks, though he was handsome, were making people uneasy. This clerk seemed familiar to him…she reminded him of Hessa a bit and shoved her picture in the clerk's hands, "have you seen this young woman?"

The clerk pretended to observe it closely, "No, I'm sorry…she doesn't look familiar at all, but I just came on a few hours ago." Draco could tell she was lying and eyed her. "Is there anything else sir?"

"Yes…tell me the bloody truth," he hissed.

"I am, sir."

"You're lying to me and that's as dangerous thing to do."

"Shall I get security to escort you out?"

"Where is she!" his voice started to turn heads. The woman infuriated him more by just looking at him, slightly smirking until he grabbed her. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY HESSA!" A shield went up, the woman produced a shield the same as Hessa's! It tore them apart and threw Draco back, he shook his head…"You're a…!"

"Stay away from Hessa!"

"You don't have that say, I'm one she's supposed to be with!"

"You will NEVER have my niece, you wretched thing!" The woman sent another burst of energy that sent everyone flying but she escaped.

"NO!" Draco tried to find her, but she cloaked herself and now it was to late, "check every dock and border!" Then men nodded and left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_**Finding You...**_

She took the first boat to Ireland, not knowing exactly why, but something was telling her to listen to that clerk. Luckily it was leaving in a few hours, and it being the off-season for tourists, there was plenty of room. Hessa tried not to make it obvious when she paid for the passage how much money was in her bag, her father thankfully put some kind of spell on it so only the amount she needed would appear and sighed in relief when she realized it.

Her father was so clever, just as clever as Dumbledore she thought…unfortunately, he too was found dead. When she tried to get into Hogwart's, she was informed that the students were being evacuated because of this, afraid that Draco Malfoy was present in the school. Hessa's eyes turned and started to tear but she forced herself to stop, now wasn't the time for pity, she was still on the run from Draco and could not afford to draw any kind of attention to herself.

"Harry Potter's dead?" someone yelled, it was a young man reading the paper. Everyone passed Hessa to get their own copy. Immediately a woman started to cry and men shook their heads. "What do we do now?" one person asked.

"What can we do, Voldemort's won?" another added.

Hessa looked at them, they were willing to give up, there were more of them then there were of him! It was okay for Harry Potter, a seventeen year-old boy to give his life to fight the great evil, but not them!

Yet she wasn't any better, was she? She could have yelled at them, told them her story, what she saw…but she didn't. In fact, this didn't even feel like her world anymore, there was nothing in it to keep her except Draco, and she just couldn't be a part of it.

The boat was boarding and Hessa was the first one on it with her head down and her hands stuffed in her pockets…tears rolled down her cheeks because it was okay now, everyone would just think it was the bad news of Harry Potter's death. Now…she was heading back to her own world. And when the boat was finally moving and there was no sign of Death Eaters, Hessa fell asleep in the cabin and had no dreams, just the way she needed it.

………………………………..

Draco searched, but some of the ships had left, head become desperate so the Dark Lord called him back. "But Master…"

"I said, no, Draco. There is no time now, now we must build the world as I have always envisioned it. You may search for your Conk at a later time, but not now."

"Yes, my Lord," inside he wanted to scream.

…………………………………

Hessa had a few days before they reached shore so she tried to take time to rest, only the Gods knew how long it would take to find the Conk village. It was dinnertime and so she decided to sit in the dining room, even if it was by herself. There was no fear of any Death Eaters because of the protective charms on the boat that a muggle plane wouldn't have…Hessa could eat out in the open without any threat. Besides, being enclosed all the time wasn't good for a person and neither was eating alone.

Eating slowly and purposefully, Hessa admired all the different women in their pretty dresses. She had to admit, she looked a bit shabby right now, but given the circumstances she could care less. Yet, despite the lovely music and candlelight, the air seemed bleak. Perhaps the people knew what was coming and just tried to enjoy what was happening now, perhaps it was Harry Potter's death, but was most likely both.

A man and woman who looked much like Hermione and Ron were dancing together. Hessa looked at them with great sadness until a voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "Are you all right, you look like you've lost your best friend?"

"Friends…actually," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," Hessa stood up.

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

Meekly smiling at the man she said, "I'm sorry…I don't dance, not anymore," and left. Hessa remembered how Harry danced with her. Sometimes when it was late, he would turn on the record player and dance with her, hug her and say how much he loved her…he wanted to marry her after the war. Now…that would never happen.

In her sleep the man that asked her to dance, grabbed her and changed into Draco, forcing her off the boat…he then led her to 12 Grimmuald Place and she witnessed all of them being slaughtered. Hessa awoke screaming, shaking and eventually headed to the bathroom to throw up. She didn't know why she would remember all that, she hadn't actually witnessed it being done and figured that perhaps she carried her last wizard's memory of what happened…the residual effects of the bond.

There was nothing left to give, and she was so tired. Hessa climbed back into bed and slept soundly and hid the rest of the trip in her cabin, only periodically coming out to get some sun.

…………………………………………………………….

The Ministry was taken over within a few days. Draco had become Voldemort's fierce right hand and earned his name 'The Dragon' amongst those who were his victims. At night, Draco would try and figure out where Hessa had gone, trying to use the former bond they had to do so. The book said it could be done bit it had to be done during certain phases of the moon and he needed something of hers like hair or blood…the vile that Voldemort had, they still had it in storage! Still, it could be tricky, until then he took his anger out on those that opposed Voldemort.

………………………………………………………

Finally she had made it safely to Ireland, though she constantly looked over her shoulder just in case. The amulet of her father's started to turn warm against her skin and Hessa knew she was getting close. Instead of taking a taxi, she started to walk. Something told her that it would be easier to find them this way, she might miss something otherwise.

She walked all day, sometimes the amulet would get colder and so she would change direction, but it was getting close to night now. Despite her being in a foreign country by herself, she wasn't really scared, but she did have the feeling of being watched a lot. This person didn't mean her any harm at least, but it was still creepy. Still, Hessa was really too tired to continue any further and started to dig in her bag, her father put a tent in their somewhere…and there it was, it didn't seem like much at first, just a little square, but when it was tossed to the ground, it popped up. Hessa had to admit that she was easily amused when it came to magic, only being able to perform a small amount because of her mother's blood, but nothing as complicated as this. Harry would cause things to fly and transfigure them just to make her happy…

Draco did it too, but secretly because his father frowned on such things.

'Harry,' she thought. Hessa felt so far away from where she had been and it had only been a few days. She bathed and rested but her dreams were restless…Draco was looking for her. She saw him use a pendulum of some kind over a map and he had a vile of her blood…the crystal waved in a circle and then it slammed down on Ireland. 'Oh no…,' she put her hands over her mouth.

"There you are," he purred. Then he looked up as if he saw her…,"Hessa?" She looked around. This wasn't possible was it? Draco had called her to him…she was in her astral form!

"Wake up!" she told herself.

"Hessa! Where are you!" he demanded. "What town! … DAMMIT! TELL ME!" he roared this time. She startled…his temper was fierce and far worse then his father's now…it was the dragon blood in him along with some of Nagini's. Hessa was starting to fade; she was forcing herself to wake up. "NO! YOU COME BACK TO ME, YOU DISOBEDIENT WOMAN!"

……………………………………………..

Hessa fell out her bed shaking, the palms of her hands pressed against her eyes…Draco had found her. This had been one nightmare after another, one tear after another…could she fight him anymore? Everything she loved was gone, it felt hopeless finding the city, the amulet was so confusing at times. The wind was blowing hard as Hessa ran outside of the tent…"WHY WON'T YOU REVEAL YOURSELF TO ME! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! PLEASE…Please…please," she started to sob. "He'll find me….please…," she collapsed to her knees and then curled into a ball.

The rustling of grass…was it Draco? No. She would sense it…heavy footsteps, looking up, her sight was blurry, there were two figures, both male…Death Eaters? No…men, one with long pitch-black hair like hers and pale with crystal blue eyes, the other with long red hair and crystal blue eyes, she scooted back, afraid of them at first.

"Don't be frightened, young one. We are the ones that have been watching, we had to make sure you weren't followed."

Hessa found her voice stuck in her throat.

The red head looked at her, "we've been watching…seeing you grow-up, hoping for a better turn of events, but it does not look good for the wizarding race at this time. We will take you home now, especially since you are no longer bonded to the Dragon-like wizard known as Draco Malfoy." He seemed to huff in disgust.

The black-haired one picked her up, "hello…are you not going to say anything?" Hessa's voice squeaked a bit as if she wanted to, but then she fainted. "Hm, I'm assuming she has been through quite a bit."

"Fair assumption…I still think we should have gotten her when she was at the hotel."

"Marius, you know we had to make sure that Voldemort was not close, nor the others…he'd gotten too close before, nearly missing her in Paris."

"I suppose," he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Let us go, her mother his awaiting her arrival…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**_The Life Never Known_**

She didn't remember much about what happened, only that these two men had taken her somewhere and where, she had no idea and had been asleep for two days from pure emotional and physical exhaustion. Hessa's eyes fluttered open and it was hazy at first, from what she saw, she was in a room of more of a rustic homey feel to it with fine fabrics, and a fireplace. The four-poster was very comfortable and nearly engulfed her and noticed that she was in a modest nightgown meant for more of a young girl then a woman.

The door opened and Hessa found herself backing up against the headboard. A woman dressed in clothing that she had seen in the book that she read came through with some more wood for the fire and noticed that she was up. "Hessa…you're up?" The woman looked very much like her and slowly came over, Hessa watched her closely, "don't be afraid…do you know where you are?" Hessa shook her head. "You're in the city of the Conks, right now we've moved it out of Ireland because of your last master…"

"Who are you?"

"That is a more complicated answer…I'm you're aunt, Adamina." Hessa looked at her as if she didn't believe her. Adamina sat by her carefully and put her hands next to Hessa's, look, we have the same hands…and the same eyes, eyes like your father, Adem." She went to the mantle and gave it to Hessa, "see…this was your father just before he married your mother…"

It was the same man that Ollivander had showed her…this was his home and the woman standing next to him was Adamina, they seemed to be joking with each other. Hessa's eyes started to tear and soon they fell down her cheeks and onto the bedspread.

"He was my twin," Adamina's own eyes started to swell with tears "It was hard when Voldemort took his life, I didn't fair very well for a while. But now…I have my niece back, his daughter, I feel like that part of my heart is complete again."

Without warning, Hessa reach up and wrapped her arms around Adamina's neck and the hug was more than welcomed. Adamina seemed to rock Hessa back and forth as if trying to ease the intensity of the emotions between them. "Why, why wasn't I brought to you sooner?"

Adamina pulled away from Hessa slightly and then slowly stood up as if annoyed, but not at her, "because of your mother." She paced a bit, "I wish she would have handled things differently but given what happened…I guess she thought she was doing what was best at the time." Adamina sat back down. "When your father died, we moved the city as soon as possible…in a way I guess it was our fault but still…anyway, we thought everyone who was out had been informed of it's new location. We had to get out of England as soon as possible…and we don't think your mother got the information so when she returned the city was gone. Her being so close to pregnancy, I guess I can understand why she did what she did…and by the time we found her, Cynthia was in emotional and mental shambles, the adoption had already taken place and there was nothing to be done."

Hessa sat confused and almost overwhelmed by this information, "you found her? Then she's here?"

"Yes, she's here and has been waiting for you to wake up. Do you want to see her?" She looked up, uncertain. "I know that you are confused and possibly angry with her, but your mother has more then just the reasons I gave you…there's so much more to the story that I think she should tell you and not me. You need to hear it from her, please, listen with an open-heart, if you even want to talk at all and just want to see her…you've been through enough this past week."

Hessa nodded, "yes, I…I think I want to see her." Adamina gave her hand a squeeze and then left the room for a few moments. She sat there looking into her bedspread, nervous, what would her mother be like? Then the door opened, a woman with dishwater blonde hair came through it, small framed with large brown eyes, her skin was soft and supple with some signs of age but not much, she was pretty and elegant looking, clearly pureblood.

This pretty woman seemed to look down, almost ashamed…she knew what she had done, given her daughter up for adoption…leading to the events Hessa had gone through, they knew what had happened to her and could do nothing about it. The council could not intervene with a bond, no matter how much she begged. Finally she met the eyes of her daughter…eyes like her father…she looked so much like him…and then she heard it…

"Mama?"

Cynthia rushed over and hugged her daughter and to her surprise, Hessa squeezed back and cried. "I'm sorry, Hessa…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to leave you there, I didn't know this would happen. Please forgive me, please…"

After a good few minutes, they looked at each other. Cynthia's heart was overjoyed at the fact that they had found her daughter. Overjoyed that the bond ended up being broken, overjoyed that the family Malfoy was in a shambles and that the son of such a monster would not possess her daughter. They didn't need to speak now, it wasn't necessary, soon everything would be laid out on the table, but for now, Hessa and her mother were both very tired.

"Will you lye down with me, Mama?"

"Yes," Cynthia spooned her daughter's body; she was just a bit taller then Hessa and found it funny…probably from her grandmother who was just a bit shorter then the rest of the family. She entwined her fingers with Hessa's and looked at her hands and wrists, similar to her aunt's and her father's…soon, after all was discussed, she would teach Hessa to be a potion-maker, she had some magical ability and there were very few witches and wizards in the city itself, she could make a good living and barter outside the city if she needed to. No doubt after Voldemort completely took over, only specific potions would be allowed to purebloods…but the Conks didn't believe in that.

…………………………………………………………………………

Adamina watched from a crack in the door, she was glad in a way, yet wishing that Cynthia had gotten more of a tongue lashing from her daughter…but hadn't they both been through enough? Cynthia had begged the council to intervene once they found out that Draco Malfoy was her wizard. But Conk law strictly stated that they couldn't intervene, no matter how dark the witch or wizard, a Conk was to serve whom they were bonded to without question unless that witch or wizard gave up that right…which later, thankfully, out of foolishness, Draco did.

She walked over and sat by the fireplace in the living room, "they're asleep."

"Did it go well?" Marius sat in the chair across from her, the same male Conk that brought Hessa into the city, along with Marcus.

"It did…"

"You seem disappointed?" Marius grinned.

"Yes and no."

"Hessa has a forgiving soul, like Adem did."

"Yes…I guess I'm just…"

"Jealous?"

"In a way. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be bonded to your witch? And then to have a child with them, a family? First she gets my brother and now her daughter…"

"Adem had to leave, he found her merely by accident…"

"Yes, and later got killed because her people went into a ridiculous war over whose blood was purer."

"That wasn't Cynthia's fault. They did the best they could; she did the best she could in the chaos of what was happening. Hessa grew up well and now at a critical point of her development she's found us, it's fate…it's destiny."

"That's what her name means, you know? Destiny, Cynthia did at least one thing right…and name her daughter appropriately."

"Destiny that she turned the fate of the war to the dark side?"

"That's not Hessa's fault!"

"No more then it's Cynthia's fault for what happened to your brother. You're too hard on her, and it may be a twin's bitterness, but you have to forgive her. Adem was the one that stepped in the way of that curse, she didn't make him and she tried to save him. She blamed herself and still does, isn't it enough that she punishes herself every day?" Adamina almost huffed. "I'm only thinking of Hessa. Don't you think she'll sense the tension between you two. You're her family, so act like it."

"You're awfully defensive over my little niece," Adamina grinned.

Marius looked at her in annoyance, "I'm only thinking of her best interest."

"She is getting to be proper marrying age…"

"Adamina…"

"I've seen the way you've looked at her when you thought I wasn't watching and you were helping take care of her," she pointed her finger playfully at him.

"Please," Marius huffed with a small blush across his cheeks. "Besides, I don't think she's thinking about something like that right now."

"I know…but you're one of my dearest friends, a leader in our community, on the council, you're a good jewel crafter so you'd be able to take good care of her financially…I know she would never want for anything, especially love and affection and you're of the right age too."

"She is near eighteen and I am in my forties…"

"You're talking like a muggle…you know damn well that a Conk lives to at least 200, I doubt she'll view you as old. Besides we all look young anyway…"

They heard a small noise…it was Cynthia, "I'll thank you to not be planning my daughter's wedding already."

They both looked up slightly embarrassed and their eyes followed her as she sat down and poured herself some tea. "I thought you were asleep?" Adamina asked willfully.

"I took a small nap, but I think Hessa is still exhausted. She needs more rest, so, what were you two talking about?"

"I was just saying that Marius would make a fine suitor for Hessa."

Marius interrupted, "well, we were saying that it could be a possibility…Hessa's gone through so much right now, there's no hurry as far as introducing her to society."

"You're right, there is no hurry," Cynthia chided. "It's not that I don't like you, Marius…"

"He did bring her to the city…"

"That doesn't mean I owe him my only child, Adamina."

Marius felt like he was in the middle of a lioness' den and tried to diffuse the situation, "oh, I'm not saying that…not at all, you're quite right…" They weren't listening to him.

"Why, you were willing to give her up to a stranger, why not a friend this time?" Adamina spat and satisfied that she clearly hurt Cynthia.

"ADAMINA!" Marius snapped.

Cynthia slammed down her teacup, "don't you talk to me like that! And I did not give her to a stranger, Ollivander was a dear friend of both mine and your brother's, we trusted him! I don't understand this…you told HER to listen with an open heart, but that is quite a contradiction to what you're doing!"

"Maybe because…," Adamina stopped.

"Why? Because she reminds you of your brother? She's not Adem, Adamina…I won't let anything happen to her. We thought the prophecy of Harry Potter would have turned out better…but it didn't, she was part of it but not in the way we thought…and WE ALL thought it would turn out so much differently, BUT. IT. DIDN'T…."

There was another sound…Hessa. Marius immediately stood up and nodded his head, she looked at him for a moment, "oh…are you that man that took me here?"

"Yes," he said softly.

"Thank you," she nodded kindly.

"You're welcome…"

Hessa then turned to her mother, "mother…is everything all right, I heard arguing?"

"No, it's all right love. Your aunt and I were just having a discussion."

"Oh."

"Did you want to go back to bed?"

"What time is it?"

"4:15 in the afternoon…?"

"Oh, I think I've slept enough…where are my clothes…and I feel dirty…"

Adamina looked over, "they're in the bathroom, second door on your right." She watched as Hessa disappeared and then heard the shower run, "just like her father…couldn't stand to be dirty, loved to preen. I swear, I felt like I was supposed to be the male."

"Yes, he'd spend a good time in the bathroom," Cynthia laughed.

"Cynthia, I'm sorry," Adamina's admission of guilt was even surprising to Marius, who raised even his eyebrows. Adamina was known for her stubbornness and willfulness. "Seeing her, it brought up old feelings…"

"I know…everyone's feelings are raw, especially Hessa's. I have so much explaining to do."

Marius sat back, "I think she'll understand."

"I don't know…"

After a half hour, Hessa was dressed and ready, "can we go out to the city, I haven't seen it?"

This surprised everyone, they thought she'd surely want to sit down and discuss what happened in the past, both hers and her mother's but Hessa again, was very much like her father, wanting to explore first, there was time for details later. In a way, Cynthia was relieved by this, but wondering was her daughter avoiding the painful and gory details of her father's death?

"Don't look at me like that," Hessa said defensively. They startled, "I know what you want to tell me and…we can do that tonight. I just want….," she couldn't tell you what she wanted.

"…to feel freedom?" Marius finished.

"I guess so…," she smiled meekly.

"All right then," Cynthia said determined. "If my daughter wants to go and explore town, we will…you need new clothing anyway."

"Fit for a Conk of course," Adamina finished.

"Yes…of course," she rolled her eyes. "You can come with us, Marius, if you'd like…?"

"I'd be happy too," Marius smiled a bit too stupidly for an older man and then fixed it. Adamina giggled.

……………………………………………………………………

Draco had found the camp site, her smell was all over the tent…but near the opening and on the grass, there was the scent of two men…unrecognizable men. And this deep and low growl came from his chest. Who were they? There was no sign of struggle and her scent ended right there, she was carried was his assumption…why was she carried, was she wounded? Had they done something to her?

He followed the scent further down…further down…and he looked at the grass, the scent ended here. But there were imprints! Imprints for a good few miles that encircled…the distinct smell of a city…IT WAS THE CITY OLLIVANDER WAS TALKING ABOUT! They had moved it! They took her and moved it! But it didn't matter, he had her blood and if he found her before, he could find her again…no matter what it took or how long it took, he would get his Hessa back… "Your blood is in my veins my precious Conk, my Hessa, I will find you."

From there he went back to her campsite and lay in her bed…bathing in her scent.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**_The History of Us_**

Hessa looked at all the clothes that were bought for her, her aunt went ahead and helped her put on one of the outfits on. The clothes were a little bit different then what Draco had placed on her before, though elegant, not quite the right type. They were more revealing, flowing, her hair was even done and she was shown how to do it in the more popular fashions amongst the Conk women. It was sort of easy…but she would still have to get some practice in, and there were earrings but Hessa wasn't really into earrings…Marius chuckled as she fought with her aunt about how she should wear them and even getting her ears double or triple pierced.

Marius simply stated, 'she is already beautiful, even amongst the other Conk women, there is no need to decorate her face more so then it is if she doesn't want to.' It caused Hessa to blush and Adamina to argue.

Cynthia nearly rolled her eyes, could he lay it on any thicker? She was a bit worried, even though Marius was technically a 'good catch', he did have his trail of lovers. But it wasn't uncommon for a Conk male or female for that matter, to have many lovers by the time they were in their 40s and 50s until they found the proper mate. The Conk society was open to sex and Conks had a very sexual nature in general, but still she wondered…what were Marius' intentions with her daughter?

While Hessa was in her room, still looking at what she was wearing, her aunt informing her that it was all right for the clothing to be that revealing, Cynthia pulled Marius aside…

"Marius?"

"Yes," he said firmly. Her mother had been interfering all evening. Every time he would try and get her alone, Cynthia would drag Hessa off somewhere else.

"I want ask you something…"

"Surely."

"What are your intentions with Hessa?"

Marius looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I MEAN…I know your reputation…"

"My reputation is no more then any other Conk male's in the city," he was starting to feel insulted.

"I just mean…Hessa is so fragile and she knows what it's like to be bonded to, she may not just want sexual interaction like most Conk females her age. I know what she felt with Harry…and…I just don't want her hurt, she doesn't understand your ways here…"

He cut her off, "I understand…my intentions are simple; to woo and marry Hessa. I am at a point where I too no longer want just sexual interaction…"

Cynthia seemed to breathe in relief, "but you do know she was already getting looks from others?"

"I will make my intentions clear enough to those OTHERS," he said in a warning tone. "Besides, I know you would feel that she would be better off with me?"

"Yes. You are a good friend and I know that you would take care of her…but this could take some time, she's been through much."

"I am patient."

"What if she's not interested?"

Marius shot her a look, "she will be." Cynthia could do nothing but roll her eyes; he could be so cocky at times.

Hessa opened her bedroom door and they both stood at attention to see what she looked like…and she was beautiful. Adamina walked over to them both, "isn't she beautiful?" Cynthia nodded her head and looked proud while Marius' look nearly made Hessa blush. Cynthia quickly scurried Hessa off to the dinner table while Adamina slapped Marius on the chest and made a disapproving noise.

"What?" Marius looked at her.

"Watch what you do," she whispered harshly. "Hessa isn't used to looks like that from unknown men…so BEHAVE yourself."

"I am…"

"Right."

They all sat down to dinner and when it came to dessert, Hessa put her fork down, "mother…, I…I think I'm ready to know what happened to you and father."

Everyone became quiet and Cynthia also put down her fork, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right then, let's all take our coffee to the living room…"

The Story of Cynthia and Adem

It was a day like any other; there was nothing extraordinary about it. There were no signs or premonitions that Cynthia had that this wonderful man would enter her life. She was simply taking a walk down the usual path of the forest, she needed it given the fact that the Malfoys were actually interested in wedding Lucius and her. The Landcross' were a very prominent and well-liked family in the wizarding world, on top of which, they were extremely wealthy, more so then the Blacks, yet another family they were thinking about.

She couldn't believe that her father would even consider her and Lucius, and especially considering the fact that the family was 'shady', a new term she picked up from her muggle-born friends. That was yet another reason for it, the Malfoys hated anything muggle-ish, while she found it fairly fascinating. But her father having a big heart simply felt that maybe she would be a good influence on the Malfoy heir.

WAS HE KIDDING?

Cynthia marched on the path thinking of what that blonde headed moron said just an hour ago…

'_You know, if we are married, you won't be allowed to converse with those mudblood friends of yours. I simply won't allow it…'_

'_I will talk with whomever I feel like,' she said flatly as if to just ignore his statement._

'_Plus, you don't need to work, I'll have to have someone at home to take care of our son,' he said more firmly._

'_I don't know if I want children,' of course she did…just not with him. _

'_You don't have a choice, I AM THE MAN OF THE HOUSE,' he stomped his foot. _

_Cynthia stood up and looked up at him, 'you really do fancy yourself something special, don't you? Why don't you go and talk to Narcissa or CRAZY Bellatrix Black, I heard they're just DYING to be part of the Malfoy family.'_

'_Because I like YOU better,' Lucius said it as if she were a favorite toy, not out of sincerity. _

'_Well, I don't like YOU. You're an awful young man who hangs about with that…that…Tom Riddle. Getting Hagrid into trouble like he did…everyone knows he didn't do it, and everyone knows that a spider can't cause someone to turn to stone like that!'_

'_That half-Ogre deserved it!'_

'_No he didn't! You're just saying that because he's different…and so am I, so…so, why don't you go just go and hang yourself with one of those ropes your family probably tortures poor muggles with!' she went to march off but Lucius grabbed her upper arm. 'What do you think you're doing, let me go!'_

'_That's why I like you…you're spirit…one that won't be so easy to break,' Lucius gave a smile that sent chills down her spine, he meant what he was saying. _

_Then she slapped him._

_He squeezed her upper arm even harder and when she tried to release herself and grabbed her other arm and hurt her wrist, causing her to squeak in pain, "now…when your father asks you if you want to marry me, you say 'yes'…if you don't, I'll hurt you…or maybe one of your muggle-born friends?' Cynthia's eyes widened in alarm. 'I'll do it….,' he warned._

'_WHAT IS THIS!' it was Cynthia's father. Lucius turned around in alarm and quickly stepped back from Cynthia. 'Are you…manhandling my daughter!' She ran over to her father while rubbing her wrists, Lucius scowled and his eyes followed her. _

'_Lucius, what did I tell you about that?' Lucius' father stepped out finally. _

'_You know he's like this!'_

'_You know how boys are…they get ahead of themselves, get too excited, your daughter is quiet lovely after all,' he purred._

'_I'LL THANK YOU TO LEAVE MY HOUSE, THERE WILL BE NO MARRIAGE!' the booming voice of her father startled Cynthia, she'd never seen him so angry. _

'_You can't do that to us!'_

'_Oh, I believe I just did! Get out!'_

'_Father, fix this!' Lucius yelled. 'I want Cynthia!'_

_His father looked over at him, "no, Lucius. We don't need blood-traitors in the family anyway."_

They left, Lucius looking back as if to say it wasn't over…

She continued to walk, unconsciously rubbing her wrist that was forming a bruise. Then Cynthia stopped and heard someone not too far behind her…it was Lucius. "Don't you EVER go away!" she yelled. "I thought my father told you to leave!"

"To leave the house, and I did…"

"What do you want?" she stood, jutting her hip with one hand on it as if annoyed, which she was.

Lucius took out his wand, "I should think that would be obvious."

"What are you going to do, FORCE me to marry you at wand point?" she giggled. "Just go home Lucius, go and talk to the other girls," she started to turn and walk off when a spell just missed her head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'll make you marry me! IMPERIO!"

Cynthia went to draw her wand but she had forgotten it, "oh, no." Lucius grinned and chased after her as she ran, but she knew these woods very well. Unlike Lucius who didn't like getting his hands dirty, Cynthia loved the woods and knew them like the back of her hand. Within ten minutes he had lost her completely, and she stayed hidden until he finally gave up…he was concerned for some reason about the amount of time he was gone.

She sighed in relief and started to head back…and then she saw them, a young man and woman sitting on a log and nibbling on a snack. They were talking about something and their actions seemed to state that they were brother or sister or at least good friends. They were dressed fairly unusual but elegant, the woman wearing something rather provocative but the man was covered up for the most part. The young man was handsome and when he turned and looked into her eyes, her heart nearly stopped.

Adem was having lunch with his sister outside of the city, just needing to go out and then he saw this beautiful young witch in front of him…the draw was there, he stopped everything he was doing and just managed to swallow. "Hello," he said almost dumbfounded.

"Hello," she said softly. "What…What is your name?"

"Adem…," there was a soft clearing of the throat, "oh…and this is my sister, Adamina."

Adamina looked curiously at them both, looking at Cynthia then Adam and then Cynthia. She watched as her brother came closer, "what is your name?"

"Cynthia?" she sounded almost unsure of her own name, was it good enough for a man as handsome as this? She stepped closer as well. "Are you from around here?"

"You could say that," he smiled. "Would you like to join us? We have enough…"

"If…if that's all right?"

"Yes…yes…please."

From there everything seemed to happen so quickly. Once Cynthia's family learned of what Adem and his family was, they were overjoyed. Not only because Cynthia had found a Conk, but because Cynthia was finally happy. Lucius Malfoy did not bother her again once he and Narcissa were to be wed, of course telling her that she was the only one he wanted, all the while eyeing Cynthia Landcross from across crowded rooms, even his own wedding, sneering at Adem as if he were trash…he came out of nowhere and stole what he wanted in his opinion.

They were happy and when it was decided that they should wed, it was one of the biggest events in wizarding London, more so then even the Black and Malfoy wedding…her father made sure of it.

But the war came…

And her family was targeted. The Landcross' were known as blood-traitors and it was only a matter of time before she found the Dark Mark above her parent's house and them dead. And it was only a matter of time before Voldemort found them too, he wanted to capture Adem when he found out what he was, but Lucius Malfoy had more sinister plans for HIM. When they broke into the house, Adem immediately tried to help his wife out, but she was 8 months pregnant and could not move as fast as she needed to. They eventually caught up to them and though Adem fought well, they tricked him and made him think they were going after his wife in which he put a shield around her and that was when Lucius Malfoy took his opportunity and killed him, Cynthia was forced to watch as she was flooed to Dumbledore.

They thankfully recovered his body and gave him a proper burial next to her mother and father…

……………………………………………………………………

A few teardrops hit Hessa's hand as she looked down, "so Lucius Malfoy killed both my fathers."

"Yes," Cynthia choked out.

"I'm happier then ever that he's dead then, Draco did me at least that favor," she stood up abruptly. Marius eyed her, she was holding back more tears, perhaps it was because she was so tired of crying them. "Mother, do you think you could arrange a proper sigil for Harry and his friends. I know I won't be able to reclaim the bodies and I doubt Voldemort would let them have a decent burial…"

"Oh…of course, sweetheart," she came up and hugged Hessa. Hessa smiled the best she could and left to her room.

Marius sighed, "I do not know if I can compete with Harry Potter."

Cynthia shrugged, "you can't, you can only be Marius. You know the Council views her as 'scarred'. A Conk that knows the bond and then is released from it…they won't be like the rest of you. And she's known not only one master, but two…please be patient, Marius."

"I will be."


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you to those who have been reviewing, yet I know some of you are out there -hears crickets chirping-. This is a rather long chapter, but those of you who like my style of writing might just like that. _

**Chapter 27**

**_The Scarred_**

The funeral that was held for Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione and the rest was beautiful. The candlelight vigil was done around midnight on the full moon, their faces were printed on cloth from pictures Hessa had taken of them all…to see their faces again, smiling, waving…happy, made her so sad. She remembered the night when it had happened, before they had been asleep, how Harry wanted her to pick out the new furniture and discussed the future. Even though she loved Draco, Harry had always been her true love and she didn't know if she could ever feel that way again about anyone.

Hessa watched from afar, there was no need to join in the singing because she did not know the words to the Conks songs of mourning, and there was no need to join in the crying because she had already done that too. They did cry, they cried because evil had won and their hope of ever rejoining the wizarding world as a whole was gone. The hope of those hoping to find their witches and wizards was gone as well, they would have to be excluded from society until perhaps another savior would come.

She didn't know why they embraced her so easily, Hessa considered herself a traitor in a way. Her blood was responsible for this…her master, the one she helped make did this to them. Her mother put her harm around Hessa, "it's not your fault." Hessa looked up a bit at her mother. "You didn't know this would happen, or what master you would have had…no one does until the time just comes."

"I guess so," Hessa said softly.

Marius stood a bit apart, observing her until he was called over by one of the senior council members, "I understand you have taken great interest in the young Hessa?"

"Yes…?"

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Hessa is no longer bonded to Draco Malfoy."

"She is scarred. She will not be like the rest of us…and from what I understand, he did not mean to break the bond and he is looking for her, what if he manages to find her? Are you prepared to deal with him?"

"I will deal with that monster, yes."

"He is far stronger than any wizard we've come across, Marius. If you decide to take her as your mate, then you must keep a keen eye on her when she is out of the city with the others now and again. He will sense where she is…she could bring danger to us."

"I will not let her out of the city."

"Isn't that a bit cruel? We do business out of the city and trade with others that know of our existence. Her mother is an expert potions-maker, she'll have to know the business, learn."

"Then they can come in the city."

"No one is allowed in the city but Conks, you know that."

"We will figure out another way. We are friends with many great wizards, I'm sure they can help us."

"What if he threatens them…offers a reward far too tempting to…"

"You're coming up with a lot of 'what-ifs', my friend. Yes, she is scarred…but I am not the only one that has taken interest in her because of it. Yes, she could be in danger, but we have guards that can reflect back any spell you throw at them, no matter how severe. It will take more then just a bunch of ridiculous scenarios that may or may not happen to sway me from my interest in Hessa."

"I understand, I am simply thinking of your best interest, Marius."

"Mine or your daughters, Viktor?" Viktor looked at him with a slight scowl. "I know that you have been wanting us to marry for some time."

"And why not? You are like a son to me…"

"And the fact that I hold a great deal of wealth and reputation wouldn't have anything to do with your daughter's interest and yours..?"

"You insult me…," Viktor frowned but there was truth to it.

"No, I am simply telling the truth as I see it. It is true we are great friends, but your daughter is very…," Marius saw the look warning look that he was being given…,"shall we say…has a great love for the material? To be honest, if she ever does find a wizard…I do hope he is a very rich one, it will take much to make her happy."

Viktor huffed and walked away. Adamina came up behind Marius and peeked over his shoulder, "Viktor giving you offers again for his daughter's hand?"

"I believe I've made my point this time," his eyes wandered back to Hessa…desire was all he could feel. His body was craving her, he had abstained from sex with others, it had only been a few weeks but he was handling it well.

"Be careful, Marius…if you find yourself getting too…er…'anxious', shall we say? Then it would be best to find someone to have casual mating with? Otherwise, you know what could happen…"

"Yes, but I don't think it will come to that. I plan on seducing her very soon."

"Well, you should ask Cynthia first, make sure she's all right with it."

"Why? This is CONK law, not wizarding…," he was getting easier and easier to annoy now. It was very common for Conks to have casual sex within the city with each other. Since they had the same body chemistry, it would not affect them like it would a witch or wizard. Male Conks were more common because there was no interference from wizards any further, but their sex drives were much more then any Conk females and far more violent if they withheld themselves for a certain period of time.

"Be nice, Marius…"

"I AM," he snipped. He noticed the Hessa went out of his line of sight, "where did she go?" Marius took off to find her while Adamina rolled her eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Another week had passed, Hessa had started to work in her mother's store but today was a day of rest and Adamina was taking her to the public bath which was located in a hot spring cave…it was not was Hessa expected. She knew she would see others naked, but not both men and women together. Hessa almost didn't want to take off her bath shroud, but once she saw that the water was dark, she felt a bit better. Her aunt bathed her and washed her hair, a sign of affection and closeness…but she noticed that others were staring at her. "Adamina?"

"Yes?" she was washing Hessa's back.

"Why are they looking at me?"

"Because well…you're new here for one, and they know you've been bonded, something they've never been before…and then there's your inexperience."

"Inexperience?"

"You've only had three sexual partners…that's practically a virgin here," Adamina smiled when Hessa blushed. "So don't be surprised if you get offers, young male Conks are eager to teach techniques to the inexperienced female Conk."

"Oh my Gods…," Hessa put her head in her hands. "Are you serious?"

"Very," she laughed. "Do you see that?" Adamina pointed to a male and female Conk heading to a very remote spot in the caves. Hessa nodded. "They are going off to mate."

"Wait…have sex? Here?"

"Well, not necessarily HERE, but somewhere fairly remote…," Adamina laughed when Hessa turned pale, but she figured her niece needed to understand and be excepting right away…she was so far behind and she wanted her to be more social.

Marius came by them and sat down, Hessa squeaked and grabbed her bath shroud to cover herself and averted her eyes from him, only to get giggles from the others. Marius gave them a warning look and they stopped, but Hessa blushed. "Don't worry about them," he said gently, he couldn't help but noticed her legs and thighs, her arched back…he casually put his bath shroud across his lap because he was becoming aroused…he wanted to seduce her, but he knew that she would not be taken here, he looked at Adamina in such a way where she got the hint and told Hessa that she would be back. Hessa seemed all right with it, she knew Marius and she felt she could trust him.

Hessa blushed when she saw other couples becoming passionate in the water, Marius tilted his head, "does it bother you?"

"What?"

"Sex? Seeing it like this?"

"No, not sex…it's just different where I was raised. But here it's viewed as something of a spectator sport, I guess…," she hadn't noticed that he was much closer to her. "Sex is nice…I…"

"Do you miss it?"

The question caught her off-guard, "what?"

"Do you miss the contact…the touch of it," he leaned over, taking his fingers and tracing her thigh. Hessa seemed to like it but was shy…it was working, he was starting to seduce her. He leaned over further and was coercing her down, some of the other males looked at Marius in annoyance. They themselves had targeted Hessa as their next conquest and he was getting to her first. He knew what they were thinking and shot them the deadliest look as if to warn them NEVER to approach her. It was a sign of claim, a sign that she was not up for grabs afterwards, plain and simple.

Hessa was on her back and let his hand trace her side, then the rim of her breasts, his breath was close to her neck. Hessa had never been touched like this by either Harry or Draco…Lucius came close, but not as tender, this was an older man's touch…

The Conk women looked on in tenderness, what was happening was not just seduction…it was courting, it was intimacy. Marius lay only half of his body on top of hers, a sign of respect, then placed his large hands in her hair and pulled back her head, exposing her neck and slightly tracing his lips over her throat. Hessa placed her hands on his shoulders and felt how solid he was…but guilt was setting in and she started to pull away and Marius did not take kindly to being rejected, not while he was courting her and Hessa found herself getting pinned. Others in the bath seemed to be leaving…they weren't ignoring what was happening, but according to Conk law, a female Conk could only reject a male Conk's advances before actual courtship, she could not change her mind once it began, if she tried, force could be used. He had shifted his body on top of hers, devouring her face with kisses and as Hessa tried to push him off, he simply took her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand and he caressed her body with the other.

Hessa was confused, part of her understood what was being done but the other did not and she started to panic. She liked Marius and thought he was very handsome, he had been kind to her and found herself growing dependent on him…but she wasn't ready for this, not yet….

…………………………………………………………..

Adamina had returned to the bath after getting something to eat, she had noticed a number of Conks leaving the bath early but didn't see Marius or Hessa…. some of her friends gave her a look of concern and she put it together, "oh, no…" Immediately Adamina grabbed two guards and they headed to the hot spring.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Marius wasn't being fair, he knew Hessa didn't understand and he knew that she was vulnerable…but he was going to lay claim on her before anyone else had the chance. He was afraid that if it was explained, that she would have her choice of males and he didn't want her to have a choice. But suddenly he felt himself being pulled off of her and Adamina covering Hessa up, Hessa looking confused at what was going on. She averted her eyes and blushed when she saw Marius fully naked.

Marius was infuriated, "WHY WOULD YOU INTERFERE!" He struggled hard against the two guards, who only interfered if it was agreed that the family was not happy with what was happening and given the circumstances, it was felt that Marius was taking advantage of Hessa's vulnerable state of mind.

"Because she doesn't understand, Marius! You know that!"

"You left us alone!"

"To talk! I thought you just wanted time alone to talk…not this. You told Cynthia that you would be patient!"

"And I was….," he narrowed his eyes, a very dangerous look that Adamina knew…one that he gave his enemies, but right now he wasn't in his right mind either so she tried not to let it bother her.

"I am going to explain everything to her, you may see her later, Marius," she started to walk away with Hessa who looked back at him as if to say she were sorry. Adamina gasped when he attacked one of the guards and ended up taking on both of them, he was an excellent fighter and did well in all the sports…but he had a terrible temper when provoked and was dangerous, the guards knew this and were prepared to take him down…and they managed to but with difficulty. Hessa felt terrible as she walked to the house with Adamina's arm around her as if to protect her further.

……………………………………………………………………………

Cynthia nearly went ballistic, "are you serious! He…he was taking advantage of my daughter?"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"And what would you say? She's supposed to be introduced to society first before she can even make a choice. Council member or not, he had NO RIGHT to bend the rules for himself!"

"You know he hates competition," Adamina shook her head and rolled her eyes. She had done a lot of that with him lately. "But you are correct, he didn't have the right. I think he honestly tricked me…"

There was a knock on the door, it was Marius….

"Do you want me to send him away?"

"Oh no, I want to hear his lame excuses," Cynthia gritted her teeth. If anything, she was going to give that over-testosteroned Conk a good smack across the face.

Adamina went to the door, Marius looking a little more humbled but still aggravated, "would you like to come in, or would you prefer to break down the door?"

"Don't get smart," he warned. He was still angry at his best friend for interfering with his courting.

"Well, she's my niece so I can get smart if I want to. So, you might as well come in…Cynthia would like to speak to you," she moved out of the way as Marius passed, but he was keeping an eye out for Hessa, he did not see her, most likely being kept in her room.

Marius didn't even get a chance to speak before Cynthia started in on him, "what were you thinking! You know you aren't even allowed to try something like that until she is introduced to society!"

"She is past the age to do that," that was his logic.

"It doesn't matter, I…her mother, have not introduced her to society. I've been letting her recover, letting her get to know her family and here YOU GO confusing her!"

"Did I offend her? Did she not enjoy what I was doing?"

Cynthia sighed slightly in frustration, "I didn't say that…I said you confused her. She doesn't understand her own instincts. All she's ever known as a life with wizards…not a life with Conks. She's 'scarred' as you and your council members state."

"So she liked it," he smiled slightly.

"Are you not getting what I'm saying?" Cynthia looked at Marius as if he were stupid.

"I would like to see her."

Cynthia sighed, "she did say that if you came over to have you talk to her. BUT, behave yourself." Marius immediately disappeared to Hessa's room. "Why do I feel like I'm monitoring a teenage boy?" Adamina laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………

Hessa had let him in with reluctance and shut the door. She was not afraid of Marius, they looked at each other for a moment, "why did you try and trick me?"

Her question threw him off, but it was one that deserved an answer, "because I want you for myself." She looked down as if contemplating his answer, if anything else, Marius was very honest. "I know I frightened you, I didn't mean to…my temper is very ferocious to say the least. I tend to get selfish when I want something and forget what is the right thing to actually do. I did only intend on talking to you, get closer to you that way, rather then attack you like I shamefully did…"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I saw your delicacy, the beauty of your body, your beauty in general and you're foolish to think other male Conks haven't either."

"You're calm now," she blushed.

"I will be honest, I had to satisfy myself with another," he watched her reaction and she seemed hurt, she tried to move past him but he blocked her. "It was casual and meant nothing to either of us…I would have preferred it be you but your aunt saw fit to disrupt my courting."

"I see," but her voice reflected that of pain.

"No, you don't," he made her look at him. "If I had not, I wouldn't have been able to come here tonight, and if I had, I would have hurt your aunt, your mother, all to get to you. Male Conks, when they are ready to mate can become violent if denied…especially if they've waited a while."

"Do you cheat on each other, have random sex when you are married too?" she spat out, but winced when he gripped her arm painfully, Hessa was insulting him and he didn't like it.

"NO," but he noticed that she had added the word 'too'. Did Hessa see them as being exclusive in some way? They had spent a great deal of time together, she was always happy to see him, but did she not love Harry Potter, did she not at least care for her former master Draco Malfoy still? She had been there a month and a half already, though every minute he spent with her never felt like enough. Yet he had hurt her…again. He had over-stepped his bounds and confused her and now he just admitted to 'cheating on her', it did make sense why she would feel that way. He had just tried to court her and then just admitted to 'cheating on her'. This wasn't going well. But he had to know how she really saw him, "Hessa, how do you view me?"

"I…I don't know what you mean?" she said defensively.

"You know full well what I mean, silly girl," he gritted his teeth.

"I…"

"Do you still love the wizard Potter, and what about Draco Malfoy?" Marius was grilling her, he didn't want to be toyed with, he wasn't going to be toyed with…he wouldn't allow her to, but he wouldn't let her get away either.

"Harry is gone," she whispered. "Draco is a monster…part of a world I can't be apart of, but feel like I've betrayed…but the sad thing is, I don't feel like I belong here either. I want to feel safe…and I never do," Hessa started to tear. Marius immediately grabbed her and hugged her and she seemed to sigh in some type of relief. "Why do they view me as 'scarred', Marius?" the question was muffled in his robes.

"Because you have known the closes link two people can have, and it has been removed from you, not only once but twice. It is believed and has been proven that when this happens…it is hard for the 'scarred' to have a normal relationship. But it has happened and can happen with a loving and patient mate," he caressed her hair. "These others that have taken interest, they would not understand you…they are curious because of what you are. Did you know that your mother used to show me pictures of you growing up?"

"She has pictures of me?"

"Of course. Ollivander made sure she received pictures often, our location was hidden but we made sure she received them. I thought you were just as beautiful then…I always hoped some day that you would come back to us…although I had hoped you would never find your wizard," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," she held onto him tighter.

"For what?"

"Did I get you into trouble? Embarrass you?"

"No. And understand that I don't often care what others think, if I did, I wouldn't have the reputation I do or the business I do. So, I ask again…how is it that you view me?"

"You are…you feel so safe to me, like I am understood…."

"That's all I needed to know," he held her tighter and in relief.

……………………………………………………………………

Draco searched again and found that she was in Japan…he would find her, one way or another. There was one thing he found…an amulet, it was unusual but it was hers and so he wore it. He knew he was running out of time, he didn't know why…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**_Belonging_**

Draco stood in the fields of Japan, the wind whipping through his blonde hair. The amulet was very strange, first it would get hot and then cool…and he noticed that it didn't start to act this way until he got to where he knew Hessa was. It must be connected to her in some way, so he kept it on, surely it would lead him to her. He followed the hot feeling…

…………………………………………………………………………..

Marius was spending more time with Hessa, she would often hold his arm while walking down the streets of the city now and there was much close physical contact. He was trying to take it easy with her, though his instincts were not making it very easy on him. But he was doing well and promised Hessa that he would not 'casually mate' with another…but only if she agreed that if he absolutely had to have his desires fulfilled, she MUST give into him. She did.

He was with Hessa at her mother's potions shop, helping her pack for the Festival of Stars held in wizarding Paris, a new one that the Parisians created to lift the saddened spirits over Voldemort's rule. Her mother had helped create special fireworks for such an event using certain ingredients she promised to teach Hessa later. But they were halted when one of the head council members ran into the shop with a great deal of urgency and pulled Marius aside. "We have a serious problem," he harshly whispered and stared at Hessa.

Marius blocked his view of Hessa. Since they'd agreed to be together, he had become extremely territorial and this news wasn't going to help matters, "what is so urgent that you would disrupt our packing for the festival?"

Marcus pulled him aside further so Hessa couldn't hear him, "Draco Malfoy."

He straightened and stiffened, his face contorted with anger, "HOW did he find the city?"

"I don't think he knows he has…but he has her amulet."

"HOW?"

"It must have dropped when we came and got her, her mother says she wasn't able to find it earlier but figured it was just accidentally misplaced."

It was their own foolishness, not making sure that nothing was left behind, "alright then." Marius turned to Hessa, "I'm afraid I have some urgent business to attend to…" Hessa stiffened and she looked at if she were lost for a second and then stepped back, her head bowed…she sensed him…Draco. Her heart started to beat in her chest and she held a small firecracker to her chest, Marius snapped his fingers loudly to get her attention, she would have been offended if she weren't so distracted. He simply locked eyes with her and said, "NO…this PET is not running to her master…"

Cynthia knew then…Draco Malfoy was either close or had found the city, her question was…HOW? She held Hessa close to her, "Marius, what do we need to do?"

"Take her to the house, lock her in her room until we move the city."

"I can control my actions, you know," Hessa spat out. "I'm not a DOG…" She backed up when Marius approached her, cornering her against the counter…

"No, you are not a dog…but once you meet his eyes again, you'll want to go to him and I won't allow it," he petted her face. "Not only as someone who involved with you, but as a council member. I will not allow THIS Conk to be taken by a dark wizard and that is MY final answer."

"I thought that law stated you couldn't interfere with…"

"With a bond ONCE it has been established. But since it is broken…we may do as we like. And what I WOULD LIKE, is to move the city," he said it in a venomous tone, as if to dare her to challenge him again. She nodded sternly…she finally understood where her place was with Marius.

He left with Marcus to get full permission to move the city. "You didn't have to be so stern with her, Marius," Marcus cocked an eyebrow. "I doubt she will run off with him."

"Even so, he is dangerous and would try to get through the walls. I will not compromise the city…or her."

"I …"

"I am simply protecting my future wife…is that good enough for you?"

"Ah, I see finally. Does she know this?"

"She will."

……………………………………………………………………………

Draco looked around; the amulet had become very warm, so warm it nearly burned his skin. Then there was a blast of great wind that nearly blew him back, but he got his bearings and looked on where it was coming from…he saw it, just before it disappeared again…the city…the city that held his Hessa. Draco smirked, now he knew…and now he would go back to his books, the old ones and figure out a way to the city. They may not voluntarily let him in…so he would find an alternative.

…………………………………………………………………………

Amazingly, Hessa was allowed out but only because her mother insisted on it. She would not allow her daughter to be locked up like cattle. Marius watched Hessa help her mother, she seemed to be happy, and he especially loved to watch her with the children. She only spoke three languages where as other Conks spoke many. He was sure in the wizarding world that was impressive but not by the City's standard and she would have to learn more about their laws. Yes, he had much work to do, but he would be gentle with her… Tomorrow though was for her, they were having a wrestling match and he was one of the participants…he was going to show her his physical prowess.

………………………………………………………………………..

She sat with her aunt and mother who had good seats thanks to Marius. The matches were fun but it came down to two and one was Marius, the other was another male Conk that she did not know, someone younger and fairly good-looking. Hessa was not a distraction for Marius, though he waved to her and flexed to be funny, but he was very focused and disciplined, 'that is the way he has always been,' her aunt explained proudly. It was a tight match but Marius won when he slammed the other opponent down on his back, knocking the wind out of him enough where he couldn't get back up.

She cheered for him but as she went down to greet him, she noticed a very peculiar thing…some of the prettier women were lining up in front of him and actually seemed to be offering themselves to him…? "Aunt…er…?"

"Oh, that silly tradition…the winner gets to choose his prize…well…you know, the ones that volunteer anyway…," her aunt seemed slightly annoyed with it. She was like her brother who believed in a little more discretion and apparently Hessa thought the same way.

Hessa looked down, Marius was looking at each of their faces as if he was looking at jewelry, appraising and smiling…this was mortifying. Adamina realized her mistake in not further explaining that she should go down there, wasn't Marius supposed to explain it to her already, he would pick her?…that this was just a formality, for show, Hessa started to tear when one of the girls grabbed his arm and practically threw herself at him. Marius looked up in amusement…but noticed that Hessa WAS NOT AMUSED. In fact, she had tears in her eyes…Cynthia also looked down in disapproval, he should have known better then to act like that in front of Hessa…or act like that at all.

Marius motioned for Hessa to come down, to take her place but she misunderstood and turned to leave when she heard a female's voice say, "Marius…really. You should have picked someone that understood our ways. After all, she can't even speak that many languages." It was Viktor's daughter, Rose. Some of her friends laughed with her and Marius saw Hessa stop and look slightly back, she couldn't have looked more in pain than if they had physically attacked her.

"BE QUIET, ROSE!" Marius roared. The girls gasped and got very silent. But it was too late, Hessa practically ran home while Cynthia looked at the others who had humiliated her daughter and scoffed, joining her sister-in-law.

……………………………………………………………………………

Marius immediately threw on his tunic and chased after Hessa…didn't Adamina explain everything? That she was supposed to come down and he would choose her…he wouldn't bother with the other girls, it was just a formality! He caught up with Cynthia and Adamina, "didn't you explain to her?"

"No, that was your job…I thought she understood, but I was wrong."

"You shouldn't have done it at all!" Cynthia snapped. "A horrible custom."

"My brother agreed with you, as do I…I don't even understand why we do it, it's so humiliating to the female…"

Marius lowered his eyes in annoyance, "it's just a celebration of physical prowess…"

"Whatever," Cynthia chided then stopped and crossed her arms. "Well…?"

"Please…let me go to her alone," Marius requested.

"Fine, we'll go to the market and take our time picking something for dinner."

"Thank you," he was gone in a shot.

……………………………………………………………………..

Hessa paced back and forth in her room with tears in her eyes, she was so humiliated. What made her think she could fit in here? One time she remembered meeting a little boy Conk who was only ten years old…and he spoke five languages, he thought it was funny that she only spoke three…thought it was down right hilarious in fact. Marius played it down…but she felt like the kid that should ride the short bus to school that day.

"I'll never fit it here," she said to herself. Hessa knew…they all starred at her because she was 'scarred', she was 'sexually inexperienced', and apparently now…'uneducated.' That's why her mother did so much to protect her, because she knew Hessa was behind and she blamed herself for it. She wondered if her mother was embarrassed by her…no, most likely not. But she had to embarrass Marius…why would he pick her? She thought this as she started to pack her things…she couldn't be here. Perhaps it was self-pity…but it would be better to go back to Draco. She knew that world, she knew her station.

Hessa continued to think and pack, she would leave a nice letter…

Hessa was thinking so much that she had not heard the door open and shut. She was thinking so much that she had not heard the heavy footsteps that stopped at her room…she was thinking so much; she did not notice that Marius was standing in her doorway looking absolutely livid. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Hessa jumped and nearly dropped the shirt that she had in her head, "you…you scared me." She bit her lower lip and put it in the bag, "I'm…I'm leaving. I don't belong here…"

"THE HELL YOU DON'T!" Marius marched up and started to dump all the clothes back out of the bag. He noticed that they were all her old clothes and he stared at them in contempt.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"You're staying here! What right do have leaving all of a sudden!"

"What right do you have telling me what to do? Why don't you go back to your female WHORES!" she glared at him…Marius wanted to smile…this was the first time she showed signs of jealousy towards him…it was a good sign to him. What a thing to think about in the middle of an argument. He frowned though when she insulted him further, "oh…wait…I forgot. It's a celebration of SEXUALITY! I feel like I haven't walked into a city, I feel like I've walked into a BROTHEL! Fine then. I'm not like them anyway," she started to re-stuff her bag. "I never will be…lucky me, I'm 'SCARRED'. Well forgive me for managing to keep my LEGS CLOSED! For having a bond…something they won't understand…or YOU. But I guess since you can't find your witches or wizards…SEX is the best you can do, it's the best way to have that feeling of the bond, isn't it?" tears were pouring down her face.

Marius tore the bag out of hand and this time he threw it in the fire…

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"That's enough!" he shouted. "You are not leaving the city…for your mother's sake, for your aunt's and for MINE. You won't go back to that monster! Do you not remember how he killed your friends! How he killed Harry Potter! How you ran from him for days…to be bonded to someone like that…are you mad!"

"You're just jealous…," she wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her.

Marius came up on her then, his one arm clenched tightly against her waist, one hand squeezing the back of her neck painfully, she was fighting him, "and why should I be jealous? I believe that I am in the one here in front of you, I am the one that has you where I want you…" He laughed as Hessa tried to use her shields against him, "silly girl…your shields are just a bit weaker then mine…and I am tired of playing cat and mouse."

He smashed his mouth over hers and drug her to the bed, "Marius…please!" But he was tired of her telling him to stop, he wasn't going to this time…they both needed to be pleasured, her body needed it and so did his. It was one of the reasons why she was being so irrational and didn't know it. Marius hiked up her robes and removed her panties as he lowered his pants and forcefully plunged into her. Hessa screamed out…he was massive, and could hardly stand it. His breath wavered and he groaned, "too tight."

Marius was afraid he had hurt her, he was afraid that he had gone too far…. but soon she was embracing him, riding him, kissing him…loving him until she cried out in pleasure. Once she had finished, he rolled her on her back again and kissed her, and while still inside of her, plunged extremely deep. Hessa cried out and tears pricked her eyes, "MARIUS, STOP!"

He was not doing this to be cruel…he was measuring how much of him she could really take so that he could ensure pregnancy. He eased back and kissed her face, "I'm sorry…," he whispered.

"Why did you that?"

"My own reasons," he said. "I'm sorry about the arena. It was just a tradition…I wasn't going to go home with them. I thought it was explained to you to come down so that I could pick you…it was a misunderstanding. I should have communicated to you better…"

"We seem to have a lot of those," she said softly.

"It's because I keep forgetting that you are not from this world…I am not used to explaining everything or myself. I do things my way and I have never had anyone else to live for…and now I do," Marius relaxed when her face softened. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little…"

"You tested me…I know I scared you, but your body needed the release as did mine…do you feel better?"

"Actually, I do…," she blinked as if in amazement, Marius laughed. "You hate Draco, don't you?"

His face darkened, "he is a threat to what I want…and I HATE being inconvenienced."

He said it with such a look on his face that Hessa started to laugh, he cocked his eyebrow at her, "you're just funny, Marius…" Then she said with such an innocent face, "am I an inconvenience?"

"No," he smiled. "You are my treasure. And don't let what those others said weigh on your mind. They are ignorant and petty, troublemakers…"

"She liked you though," Hessa had this look of slight worry. "You think I don't know, Marius but I do. She's the one that Viktor wants you to marry…he doesn't like me and neither does she."

"Like I said, petty and troublemakers. He doesn't like me much either…though he claims he loves me like a son. I humor him in acknowledging such claims but I know how he thinks of me…because like you, I don't follow the rules…," he chuckled. Hessa nodded and smiled. Marius held her close…,"you will be kept a way from Draco at all costs, do you understand?"

"Yes…but Harry…."

"Harry didn't have a whole city to protect him…," Marius engulfed her in his embraced and stared into the fire…Draco Malfoy would not win this battle.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**_In My Den_**

Hessa had her debut into society; she was educated in the laws and was made to study more languages. Over the course of a few more months, she had become more refined…but was still herself. Often she would get her clothing dirty from trying to find the proper herbs needed to help make her mother's potions or from playing with the children she had made friends with during what were known as 'simple classes', the basics of a Conk's education. At first Hessa was embarrassed but the children were nice and liked having an adult in their class that they could show things to.

Often there would be two or three that would follow her home and want to help her with sorting herbs or watch her make potions since it was not within a full-blooded Conk to make such things. She would sometimes do little magic tricks to make them happy with a simple wand that was made for her, and did it in the same spirit Harry did for her. Marius watched her from a distance with a silly smile on his face and sighed…

Marcus snuck up on him, "SO…the formal and business minded Marius is smitten like a Hogwart's schoolboy."

He stiffened and lowered his eyes, "leave it alone, Marcus."

"Oh…personally I think it's wonderful. You've never had a serious relationship before…have you asked her to your home yet?"

"No."

"You should…if you let it go too long, others will think your mating is just for play. Look, the sharks are already starting to circle…" Marcus pointed at two younger Conk males slowly approaching Hessa, each elbowing the other to get each other out of the way. Marcus started to smile at Marius' reaction, "you'd better do something, her skin is glowing, a sign she'll be ready to have offspring soon…and with the children all around her…kinda makes it tempting for a young buck."

Marius turned and narrowed his eyes at Marcus, then turned back and noticed that as Hessa was about to go into the shop, the two men stopped her and…was one handing her a flower! He clenched his jaw and marched straight to Hessa. "Go get'em!" Marcus cheered and laughed, it was about time his old friend found someone and Hessa was the perfect person to soften him.

He heard her giggling…it irritated him to no end. They were making her laugh and she was responding by putting her little fingers over her mouth…

Their chuckling stopped when Marius appeared, stiff and cordial, "good afternoon gentlemen, is there something I can help you with?" He put his arm around Hessa's waist from behind, one man cocked his eyebrow.

"Not really, we were just entertaining Hessa…," he responded cordially as well.

"Well then," Marius plucked the flower from Hessa's hand and threw it to the side. "I guess that's it gentlemen…good day," he nearly pushed Hessa inside the shop and slammed the door.

"That was rude," she put her hands on her hips.

"Not as rude as the way you were acting," he spat.

"What are you talking about, they were just being nice."

"No, they weren't."

She rolled her eyes, "Marius…you know that I'm with you and I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I'm…I'm not like the other women here…you know that. What is the matter with you?"

"Will spend the night with me at my home?"

"Yes…why wouldn't I? I've been wanting to see where you live, you've stayed at my house plenty of times, rather my mother's house."

He beamed, kissed her on the forehead and said he would be back to pick her up after the shop closed. Cynthia came in then, "what was that about, Marius nearly ran me over?"

"I guess he's excited because I agreed to spend the night with him at his home…I don't know what the big deal is?"

Her mother turned serious for a moment, "it's a very big deal here."

"Why?"

"Because, for a male Conk to invite you into his…well…'Den' or home, it means you are committed completely to each other. That you are exclusive…"

"Oh," Hessa shrugged, she thought they were exclusive anyway and put away the dried herbs…,"mother, I was wondering? When you were with father, was he very…um, sexual?"

Cynthia smiled, "yes, yes he was." She blushed at the thought of Adem and how passionate he often was with her, how aggressive but kind. "I take it Marius is?"

"Well…yes. I don't mind it but sometimes he's a bit bullying."

"He doesn't hurt you does he?" Cynthia knew that sometimes the males could go too far as Marius tried to do with her daughter in the public bath, nearly raping her.

"No, I was just wondering."

"All right, just as long as he's kind to you. Was Draco Malfoy unkind in that area…?"

"No, passionate but nothing like Marius or Harry. Ironic, isn't it?"

"I suppose. I thought he'd end up just like his father in EVERY area. I had heard about it from some girls how Lucius Malfoy was in my school days. After I refused him, he chased after Narcissa like a wild man and she hardly wanted much to do with him either, but he put on the charm…or threatened her, either one."

"No, he did protect me from his father though," Hessa looked down. She missed Draco in all honesty, but he had broken her heart many times through cruel behavior towards her loved ones…especially Harry.

"Don't defend him, Hessa."

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. I know he's the one that you're bonded to and it's in a Conk's nature to feel that they should defend their masters or mistresses…even when it's broken. I'll be honest, I'm afraid he'll come back for you and succeed…I lost you once, I can't do it again, Hessa," Cynthia started to tear. "I'm not strong enough…" Hessa ran to her and hugged her as her mother kissed her head.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Marius came for her and nearly paraded her as they went to the house, she didn't quite understand what he was doing but assumed it had something to do with 'making them exclusive'. Some of the male Conks scowled, as did some of the women, she had learned that she was desired because she had 'witch's blood' in her, something many Conks wanted in their bloodline. Marius was desired because he was successful in business dealings, trading, and good provider in general.

When he took Hessa's hand, he was the happiest he had ever been. This was a woman desired by the feared 'Dragon', desired by the great wizard Harry Potter, a woman who had witch's blood in her and so fair of face she could stop muggle and wizards in their tracks. Yet she was down-to-earth and didn't think of herself very highly, she thought that others viewed her as a 'reject' but that wasn't the case at all. Hessa was the talk of the entire city and like all rare jewels…he possessed them, polished them, and put them in their rightful settings and her rightful setting was by his side. Hessa did not know that he had already fashioned an engagement ring for her, he knew her ring size and soon he would ask her to marry him.

They finally reached his house and he led her in, looking at the other male Conks and smiling while almost slamming the door, it startled Hessa a bit but then she looked around. His home was lovely and it definitely was him, very comfortable with plush and fine materials, and had an office where he clearly worked on jewelry and paperwork.

"Do you like it?" he asked keenly as if calculating something in his head, this made her feel nervous all of a sudden.

"Y…yes, it's very much you," she smiled.

Marius grabbed her by the wrist instead of the hand this time, "come, I will show you the other rooms." Nearly dragging her he showed her the kitchen, the extra bedrooms, the library, and finally his bedroom, a double door room with a very large four-poster and canopy on it and also with lavish and soft fabrics. He seemed to favor the colors red and purple together, a sign of a fiery and creative personality.

Hessa turned when she heard him shut and lock the doors with a key, which he put away in a box, "why are you doing that?"

"Because I don't want any interference…"

"Like? Who would just come into your house and…."

"It's to keep you in."

"Marius….I…"

"You will leave when I say you can," this was part of it, showing his dominance.

"I leave when I say I can," she stated back.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "you should know better then to test me, didn't you learn last time? A female Conk's strength isn't very much while a male's is much greater…and your defenses aren't very much against mine….YOUNG ONE."

'Young one', the name he called her when they first met. Chills went up her spine, she wanted him so badly but she had read up on this, this dance of sorts while she was at lunch. When a male Conk asked for you to come to his 'den' or 'home', a quest of dominance was performed, to see which one would have more say in the relationship. If the female gave into the male right away then he would have control in every single aspect of her life, if she fought him and defied him, teased him and ran away from him, he would allow her certain freedoms. According to her mother…she had to do the same with her father. After reading the book, she did notice how their husbands or boyfriends possessed the female Conks who were married or courted. They were not unkind at all, it was just a way to make in a very sexual society that their females were not approached.

As he came after her, Hessa ran and jumped onto the bed, scurrying over it to the other side and he followed around to try and block her path, but she was lithe and quick and got away from his grasp. She grabbed the box and got the key, but as soon as she managed to unlock the door, Marius placed his hands on it and slammed it closed again, "this is a dangerous game you play!"

He knew what she was doing; Hessa had read some of those annoying books about this, how they should tease and run. But some male Conks could not be treated like that, some were hostile when aroused and he was one of them. If she didn't stop he would rape her and he was already too big for her, there was no doubt he would hurt her. Of course she thought he was playing but when he hurt her arm to get the key and Hessa squealed in pain, she suddenly realized he wasn't and became afraid of him. Marius slung her away from the door and this time threw the key on a high shelf were she couldn't reach it.

Hessa rubbed her arm and was nearly in tears, she suddenly did not like this and backed up from him as he approached. Marius did this slowly as if to be careful, only to end up having to launch himself on top of her as she tried to scurry across the bed again, wrapping his body around her. He noticed she started to cry and whispered in her ear lovingly, "no…please don't cry, I won't hurt you…please don't cry. I want you, I've always wanted you…ever since your pictures…ever since the first touch."

She calmed down after that and freely gave herself to him. It was intense and passionate, more so than any other time they had made love. And in the morning while she still lay asleep, Marius got up and got dressed…it was time to ask for her hand in marriage, but first he must get through Cynthia…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**_Remembering to Live_**

Cynthia looked at him in uncertainty, "Marius, are you sure about this…you know what has happened around her. I named her 'Hessa', 'Destiny' for a reason. And though I love my daughter, much chaos has been surrounded around her."

"The war was not her fault," he stated.

"No, no it wasn't. I had hoped that she would have ended up by the light side, but she didn't. And do you honestly think that Draco Malfoy will give up so easily, he has the tenacity of his father, that is for certain."

"We have not heard from him in months…"

"Only because he's planning…"

"You sound like you just want to give her to him!" Marius stood up from his chair and paced. "He won't get to her, I won't allow it!"

"It doesn't matter what you allow, Marius. And I don't want to give my daughter to that monster…he's not just like his father… HE'S WORSE! And even though he was gentle to Hessa, the only one he was truly gentle to, it makes him no less then what he is in my eyes. I love Hessa, I honestly do…and it was my own fault for leaving her…"

"Yes it was," he said sharply. Cynthia cringed at the hateful words, but she knew he was saying it because he was angry with her.

"…But it seemed to be fate nonetheless. If I allowed this marriage…"

"If you ALLOW IT? My dear lady, I think you overestimate your say…"

"No I don't, Marius. You know that the witches and wizards that stay here have a great deal of say in the city. We help you create the things you need and you know that, can you not deny that it is the very reason why you want my daughter? Because of her ability to do most of the things I do, her value in the community, even though neither of us have shared that with her?" He remained silent. "So as such, because of her value, because she came from me, I have more say than you ever will when it comes to her. Please understand, that I don't say these things to be cruel, I say them to warn you. Draco Malfoy is a force to be reckoned with, he's a force of nature…part of a dragon for Merlin's sake! The wisest and most cunning of all creatures…and you want to act like you can take him on single-handed? Marius, as much as I want to give male Conks credit for their sheer physical strength, even a few of you could not take him on, your shields would most likely hold…but…a man in love is a dangerous thing to meddle with."

"He isn't capable of love!" Marius hissed.

"Some people might say that about you…," she raised her eyebrows as if to dare him to challenge her. "How many lovers have you had, Marius? And none of them you've taken to your home, none of them you've pampered…you are selfish in many ways, cunning and shrude…even now, it is customary for the male to bring the female and ask for her hand so she is witness to everything that is said, making sure she agrees with the terms…and yet here you are, making a deal with me and trying to claim her, once again not giving her a say so, are you really no better than Draco Malfoy?"

"Don't take that tone with me…I do this to surprise her, to already have your blessing."

"No, it's a business deal. So what were you prepared to offer me for her…rings, bracelets, money…?" Cynthia sat back, she was grilling him, she had to. He didn't understand the bond, it was stronger than anything he could understand, Marius was considered a 'wild Conk', one with no master and he was seriously overestimating himself.

"Of course I would give you an ample amount for her hand if you agreed…"

"She's not something you can buy…she's not one of your jewels."

"Yes she is…my most precious one," he hissed, now Marius was taking a dangerous posture…if Cynthia did not agree soon, he would MAKE her.

"Don't you dare presume to take that posture with me, Marius…I will march in there and take my daughter back!"

They were standing toe to toe, even though Marius was taller than her by a good foot, Cynthia stood her ground, "do you think you can get in my house, Cynthia?"

"Are you threatening to kidnap my daughter…," she narrowed her eyes.

Adamina stepped in-between the two when she walked in the room, she had overheard part of the conversation and new Marius was overstepping his bounds, "whoa…whoa…time out. Marius…go home, get some more rest."

"I want…"

"You want Cynthia to agree with you…? Then I suggest you listen to me and GO HOME to Hessa, spend some more time with her before work…go…" He looked at her. "GO."

"All right," he glared at Cynthia and then left.

Adamina turned to Cynthia, "you and I need to have a bit of a talk…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When he got home he watched her sleep. Marius had hoped that when she woke up, he would have that ring in his hand and propose to her, but instead he was empty handed and irritated. She groaned a bit when he crawled into bed with her, Hessa's skin glowing like a star…fully ready to have children, eventually it would fade over some time if she didn't have them right away…but she was irresistible now. He held her tightly as she turned over into his chest. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Why?" he said firmly, too firmly.

"You seem tense…and your voice sounds strange."

"It's nothing, something I'm working out."

She giggled…that blasted giggle that made him want her…so playful, "you're always thinking about work. "Why don't you stay home?"

"Stay home?"

"Take a day off…I'll make it worth your while…," Hessa giggled again.

"Aren't you still sore from last night?" he chuckled and slapped her bottom, she squeaked.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," Marius laughed even harder when she tutted and now they were play wrestling until he kissed her and was on top of her, holding her and sighed. He had thought about, impregnating her without even asking, such things were frowned upon but happened here. Marius kissed her and said, "I will stay here today…"

…………………………………………………………………………

"So, you're on his side?" Cynthia snipped.

"A little. Cynthia, I know you're worried about what will happen…but doesn't she deserve to be happy? You're sitting here, absolutely convinced that Draco Malfoy is just going to walk into the city and take her, he can't find us…"

"Yes he can…"

"How?"

"Hessa revealed to me that when they made the potion, they took her blood. He's been magically finding her that way…"

"Even so, he can't get in, he doesn't know the code. This city is loaded down with ancient protective charms long forgotten, and even then you're talking about guard after guard."

"He could bring Death Eaters…"

"And what…? To only have their spells thrown back at them? Cynthia…you have become such a doomsayer since Adem died. Honestly, it makes me think you need to get laid by one of the local wizards." Cynthia shot her a look. "Well…it does," Adamina giggle. "Just enjoy this part of your life, your daughter is back and could possibly be married…have a child, a grandchild for you."

"I know…but I just have this terrible feeling that it's not over."

"Even if it's not…we'll fight for her. But for now, let her be happy, let Marius be happy. You and him have not always seen eye to eye but you do see eye to eye about Hessa. He would make her happy, give her anything she wanted and give her a life that was denied her, away from the world that she would have known."

"I know…but she's barely been my little girl for six months now…" Cynthia started to cry.

"Ah, now we're getting down to it. Yes…I wish we could have all seen her grow up, but I have a feeling that Marius probably would have claimed her as soon as she was of age…so this day would have come anyway."

"I know…I just wish Adem was here to see her, how beautiful she is, he knew how to handle Marius so much better than I did. If I owl him…I'll never hear the end of it."

"I'll take care of him…meanwhile…just be happy. It will be the wedding of year!"

She rolled her eyes, "right, right…"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

It was almost afternoon and Hessa was asleep, Marius was far from done but let her rest as he kissed her back. There was a tapping at his window and he went to it, covering himself up slightly with one of the blankets. He took the letter from the owl and it flew off…it was Cynthia's owl, could it be?

He opened it:

_Marius,_

_Through much thinking I have decided to give you permission to marry my daughter. Please be good to her, spoil her, and love her…she deserves so much happiness that fate and I have denied her._

_Sincerely,_

_Cynthia Landcross_

This smile came across Marius' lips, one of absolute victory and looked over at Hessa and went to go get the ring.

……………………………………………………

Hessa woke up being held by him. "Did you have a nice nap?" Marius smiled.

"Yes, but I don't think I'm ready to again, besides, I'm hungry…"

"Well…before we eat, I do have something for you."

"Marius, you don't have to get me anything."

"It's not just anything," he pulled out the ring box and opened it.

"Marius…," he eyes were wide. "Is this what I think it is?" Hessa couldn't miss the distinct shape of an engagement ring, though different. It looked as though it was made of real leaves but with white gold trim, the stone was set in the middle…it was a dragon fire diamond that reflected the green more but accented all colors. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"It is…I've asked for your hand in marriage and your mother agreed."

She started to tear, "aren't you scared…?"

"Scared?"

"That you'll end up like Harry…"

"Harry was a boy, and as much as I respect the things he's done…I can't take his defeat as my own already. Harry was Harry and I am Marius…"

Hessa understood…she had to give him a chance, "yes…yes, I will marry you." He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her fiercely. She looked up at him, "but I am still hungry…"

"Of course, we'll eat and then go and talk with your mother…but then…," he placed his hand in-between her legs while Hessa blushed.

Marius left her to get food from her favorite place. Hessa looked out the window and then looked at her ring and there was peace finally. There was no wondering if Marius would be able to protect her, he would protect her. She knew that Draco wouldn't stop looking for her, but until the time came to truly face him…she wasn't going to live in fear, she was just going to live. They had taken enough from her already…


	31. Chapter 31

_Where did Draco go? Nowhere…_

**Chapter 31**

**_The Return of The Dragon_**

Draco felt as if he'd gone insane without her. His daily life was that of looking over his Master's newfound kingdom and to strike down any and all that opposed him. He satisfied himself with the concubines provided but it brought no comfort at all. There was a picture on his mantle of Hessa and him when they were younger and he looked at it often…and sometimes he would actually cry, making sure all the servants were gone and no one could see him. It was his own fault…if she would just come home to him he would make everything better.

There was research done on the city…old and ancient spells protected it. He had learned to leave the amulet a distance away so that he could poke and prod without being detected, and he could always feel her. She was calm and happy at least but Draco sensed that she did miss him, yet there was another male presence in her life, one that sought to be with her as he did, one that had to be eliminated but it would not be easy. He knew this because her blood knew this and her blood pumped through his veins as much as his own…perhaps it was why he simply could not let go of her.

…………………………………………………………………………

They had discussed the wedding; Cynthia and Marius would put the money together for the wedding with Marius' reluctance. Hessa tried on many Conk 'ritual dresses', as they called them, but they didn't seem to fit her personality. Cynthia snapped her fingers at one of the tailors, "have something made for her, something simple, revealing her back and arms, loose and flowing but not a lot of frills like these others. We'll be back in two weeks." She practically dragged poor Hessa out of the store and into another where she was to pick her jewelry. Her mother was clearly on a mission to make her the most desired bride in the world instead of just the city.

After it was all through she went to the mineral baths, another part of the public baths that were more private…making sure no one was having sex in there first. The hot bath soothed her muscles and melted away the stress she was feeling. Then she started to feel so sad and thought of Harry…this should have been their wedding being planned and felt guilty, she felt guilty for being alive while the others lay dead, their bodies buried Gods-knew-where…and for some reason she just started to sob. Perhaps it was stress, perhaps it was guilt for finding happiness with another, even Draco…sometimes she could feel him and it would almost feel like he was grieving for her. So much so, it felt like she should pack her bags and go to him but it never happened.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she turned, it was Marius. He stood there looking at her as if he didn't understand, "why are you crying?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there. I'm just feeling overwhelmed that's all…"

He got into the bath with her and looked serious, "it's more than that…do you not want to marry me?" His heart jerked and fell at the idea…

"NO…no…it's not you. It's just different things…I miss my friends, wishing that they could be here. Knowing what happened to them and yet here I am…alive….happy, it seems unfair that's all."

A deep sigh came from him, "you feel so deeply, Hessa." Marius looked down, "you think of your Harry Potter, don't you?"

"Yes…and I feel guilty sometimes. But he told me that if something were to happen to him that I must go and find my people and be happy, find a life of my own."

"That was good of him to say. I want you to tell me everything that happened, Hessa. From the time you were a little girl on."

"I thought you knew the story…"

"I only know of what our spies could see, I don't know what happened in the Malfoy house or Grimmuald Place."

"Marius, it's not a good idea…some of the stories will disturb you and make you angry."

"Tell me," he said firmly.

Hessa sighed, "all right."

They had spent hours talking about what happened, Marius' reactions were interesting because he knew very little about the actual wizarding world despite the fact that he did business with many witches or wizards. His anger was expected and soon absolute hate as well, hate towards Draco Malfoy, not just as a competitor but also as a vile and loathsome creature that should be put out of his misery.

……………………………………………………………………………………

A few more weeks had passed and Hessa got her dress, shoes, jewelry and anything else she need she left to her Aunt and mother. Marius would laugh at her reactions but he hoped that she would have time to relax going to a fair to sell the jewelry he had made. She liked people and was good with them; he had a more stern demeanor which sometimes put people off, though he sold his jewelry anyway.

She stood by the stand, helping the women pick out what they liked while the men eyed the prices, rubbing the back of their head for fear of what they had to pay for such pieces. Marius' pieces were one-of-a-kind, hard to find and artistic, they seemed unearthly but Hessa had seen how he created them, actually meditating on the creation of the piece, listening to the metal…he was spiritual this way and other ways he lived, which was why Hessa loved, admired, and feared him so much. Yet she was his gentling force, the one thing that softened HIS metal. Such an example was today when she managed to get him to lower his price on an engagement ring because the young wizard didn't have a lot of money and was just starting out in life, yet of all things, he really wanted to give his bride-to-be something from his heart. Marius reluctantly allowed it, grumbling to himself that she would make him bankrupt if he she made him too softhearted.

Then there were screams….

Someone was yelling, "THE DARK REGIME!"

The Dark Regime, a new name given for Voldemort's Death Eaters and lead by none other than Draco Malfoy. They had come because they had heard about the fair, a fair not authorized by Voldemort…

Marius looked at Hessa and once again she stood still and looked away…he was there, Draco Malfoy was there. Marius packed his things and grabbed Hessa, Marcus joined him and helped him get things into the city. Chaos was everywhere, spells flew everywhere and someone knocked Hessa out of Marius' grip.

Hessa fell hard to the ground and it was hard to get back up, people were tripping over her and hurting her, she thought about putting up her auric shields but she was afraid of hurting someone, not to mention drawing attention. The people who did business with them did not know who they really were, therefore protecting themselves; she couldn't afford to raise suspicions.

She finally managed to get up and start running but she couldn't find Marius, "Marius!"

"Hessa!" there was his voice, but where was it coming from?

That feeling was there again…Draco…Draco….DRACO! Hessa turned and he stood only twenty feet away, he looked on her in amazement. She didn't know what to do as he looked her up and down and then spotted something she wished he hadn't…her engagement ring. He looked back up at her face and narrowed his yellow dragon eyes as she tried to hide it from him.

'Run', she told herself. 'RUN….'

Before she knew it, Hessa's legs carried her away even though she wanted to stay and be with him…everything he had done and was going to do, he killed everyone she loved…no…no more! But as she looked behind her, he gained on her in moments, launching himself and grabbing her waist as they fell to the ground. Hessa squealed in pain, her arm was hurt. She felt herself being turned over on her back as Draco straddled her, examining her face and body, putting his hand underneath her neck, lifting her head and sniffing her. "Another male," he growled. "You've been a bad girl running and hiding from me as you have, but now you will come home where you know you belong," pulling her up between his legs, he pulled down her robe a tad, revealing a bare shoulder, his old mark had faded and was barely there, no doubt it was healed by someone but that would soon be fixed. Hessa tried to struggle but it was nothing as tears drenched her face, part in relief and part in fear and part in mourning of everything in-between. His mouth opened and she felt his fangs clamp down over her flesh as she screamed out and then fainted, between the pain in her arm and the pain in her shoulder, her body couldn't take it.

Draco licked the wound and healed it, he enjoyed the taste of her blood in his mouth. It was something he hated about himself, but being what he was now there was no way around it. He got his first taste of it when he slaughtered a wizard who was trying to escape, blood had squirted near his lips and the rest was history from there. He never ate a human, but now and then loved the taste of blood and she was no exception…Hessa's blood tasted like nectar, sweet and robust. Draco looked down at her, she was radiant and elegant looking and certainly grew into her looks…the Conk city had refined her and he owed them thanks for it.

His dragon was not far from here, his steed was in fact a dragon. It was a small one, but it was compliant to him and let him ride it's back. For what reason he never knew, only that it may have understood what he was.

Then he was struck hard, nearly dropping Hessa, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

Three men came and were hitting him with shields, one hitting him with a wand…Draco recognized the smell of one. "PUT HESSA DOWN!" Marius shouted.

Draco grinned, nearly chuckling, "so…you are the one I smell on her. YOU are the one that has put this ring on her finger. Tell me, did you think that it would actually happen?"

"Listen, monster…" Draco raised his eyebrows. "Put my Hessa down and walk away or I swear to you, I'll hunt you down and skin you to make my boots!"

"You and what army?" He laughed, "What is your name…?"

"Marius? Well, Marius…as much as I admire your bravery, what I felt was not enough to take me on…"

"THAT was a warning shot…from me, not all three of us," Marius grinned.

"And do you think I'd be foolish enough to set her down to fight with you, risking that one of you might take her?"

"….Using her as a shield?"

"Don't insult me, Marius…I have something very precious to both of us in my arms right now, but it won't be beyond me to kill her rather than see her in the arms of another."

"You wouldn't dare!" Marcus was holding him back, trying stop him from doing something foolish.

"I've killed my own father, Marius…what do you think?" Draco was bluffing and he would fight them, but he wouldn't risk Hessa in the way. "Your best bet is to let me walk away…"

They were at a stalemate, if they cast shields against him it could injure Hessa, kill her even…, "then put her down and we'll fight like men, no one will take her…"

"No," Draco smiled. "You're like me…"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU," Marius hissed.

"Oh yes you are. Dominant over her, aren't you? You like control just as I do, you're vicious in your way, you're a warrior…I can smell it on you…yes…I hint of trickery as well, I'm no fool, Marius," Draco slowly backed away.

"Stay where you are!"

"I don't think so," Draco took off knowing he had the advantage, the others in the regime attacked them, distracting them as he got on his dragon and took off. The others went on their brooms and left.

"HESSSAAAA!" Marius screamed. "NOOO!"

Marcus stepped back from his friend, uncertain what he was supposed to do, he'd never seen Marius like this. Marius marched back to the city all of a sudden. "Marius, my friend….," Marcus froze when he saw his friend's eyes…they were black as pitch, a sign of a male Conk's absolute furry. "Marius…what do you intend to do?"

"GET. HER. BACK."

………………………………………………………………………….

Hessa awoke slowly, her shoulder was sore but her arm felt better…where was she? It was a room she'd never been in, "Marius…?"

"Marius isn't here…," Draco sat in a chair close to her bed, he was dressed elegantly in a high neck shirt and black leather pants, twirling brandy in a glass. Hessa backed up in fear. "That's right…you need to be afraid…"

"Take me back," she whispered and flinched when he threw the brandy snifter onto the floor, shattering it.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he roared. "I did not bring you back to me for you to marry another! As you can see, you're missing something from your left hand." Hessa looked down and found her engagement ring missing.

"What did you do with it!"

"Destroyed it," he said flatly.

"No," she started to cry. "Why are you doing this to me! You've taken away everything I loved!" Hessa picked up a vase by her and threw it at him, which he dodged out of way easily. Draco jumped on the footboard then, scaring her how fast he moved and jumped out of the bed, he watched how she eyed the door and took off. He leaped and threw her to the floor and knocking the wind out of her.

"You took everything away when you left! Instead you run to Potter then to this Marius!"

Hessa sat up, "after what you did, what did you think I would do?"

"Do as you were told…"

"I have a will of my own too."

"We'll soon change that when I bond with you," he hissed.

"Make me into what you've despised all this time!"

"NO. Make you where I can keep you within arm's reach at ALL TIMES," he got down on the floor with her and put his hands through her hair and she surprisingly did not flinch. "Why can't you understand how much I need you…I've missed you beyond anything I could bare…you have to have missed me as well."

"I…I don't know…," she started to cry again as he claimed her lips. Hessa's response was reluctant but there, she started to hyperventilate…everything was confusing. Draco held her and let his chest rise with hers trying to calm her down. "Please…air."

He picked her up and opened the window, letting her breathe only for her to faint again. Taking her back to the bed and lying her down, Draco caressed her face, "you feel too much my sweet Hessa…but that is why I love you."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**_The Battle Within_**

Cynthia sat in her chair almost hysterical, "WHY! Why didn't you keep a better eye on her!"

Marius said nothing…he was too angry to, his eyes had been pitch black for a while now and Marcus wondered what he was planning to do. Adamina stepped in, "Cynthia…it wasn't his fault, the crowds scattered everyone and people are dumb panicky animals when they're scared, _I _nearly got lost in the crowds."

"He'll never give her back…I'll never see her again," Cynthia sobbed; Adamina went and held her tightly with tears in her own eyes.

Marius walked out with Marcus following, "Marius, what are you going to do?"

"I'm getting her back," his voice didn't seem like him.

"HOW? You'd be fighting an entire army and then you have magical defenses. Don't be stupid!" Marcus stopped when Marius turned around.

"I'm not being stupid…we'll meet an army with an army…"

"What? You mean to plan this city into a war…!"

"Yes. Because I am tired of this tyranny! For years we've run and we have never been able to do what was natural to us. We've hidden like RATS in a cellar all because we feared of being enslaved. But now…now things have changed, there are vast amounts of male Conks now, an army that can take on hundreds of wizards…and they've been longing for a real use, I hear them talk about it all the time," Marius hissed.

"Even if you had their approval, you still need to get through the council. They may not be willing to go after Hessa. They already view her as scarred, as doomed…they may see her as a unnecessary risk!"

"Regardless…they will agree with me, one way or another."

…………………………………………………………………………….

Hessa awoke with Draco wrapped around her and felt surprisingly warm and safe. She rolled over into his chest as she used to when they were younger and he further tightened his grip. Draco seemed to purr but when she realized that he wanted to initiate sex, Hessa pulled from him…she did not want to bond with him.

He glared at her as she tried to get up, his hand calmed on her wrist preventing it. "Please…I just want to take a shower now. I didn't get to last night and…"

"Take your shower, but then you are to come back to bed."

Hessa nodded and quickly went into the bathroom but she did not undress right away, instead she sobbed. Her hands would not stop shaking, part of the problem was her defiance of the bond, she was defying a natural instinct and her body was arguing with her, even her soul. Yet her mind remembered…

…………………………………………………………….

With his sharp hearing he could hear Hessa crying. Draco could feel her confusion and anxiety…but once they bonded it would all go away. But something else would help too, something that would make her forgive him…a memory charm. One that would erase that blasted Potter and Marius from her mind forever…along with that nasty incident at Grimmauld Place, yet it would be tricky, he would have to be careful on how he reconnected the memories where they made sense. It would take time but all he had to do was put a strong sleeping drout in her tea.

………………………………………………………………

The hot water helped her as it soothed her tense muscles, yet she still did not want to go out there, Hessa simply stayed holding herself and allowing the water to drench her. The door opening was not heard but the sliding glass door to the shower was and she turned to find Draco getting into the shower. "What are you doing in here?" she asked defensively.

"You were taking too long, my love," he sniffed her. "You don't smell clean yet…have you been using up all the hot water without at least washing yourself?" Hessa said nothing and would not meet his eyes. "Well then, I have no problem washing you myself…I remember I used to do that to you, we loved it." He grabbed the nice soups he had brought up for her and bathed her, washed her hair then bathed himself. Draco then held her, "Hessa…I know you are unhappy with me, I know that you are confused and hurt, but I will not tolerate you in the arms of another. And since you will not give yourself to me voluntarily, I'm afraid involuntarily will be done…"

"Draco…don't," she whispered. Hessa felt like she couldn't breathe and felt weak, hazy, her body was put over his shoulder and the cold air hit her skin as they entered the bedroom. She was placed on the bed and felt Draco straddle her a bit, looking down on her and caressing her face. His legs were spreading hers and as he kissed her, entered her sharply causing Hessa to scream out but he hugged and held her tighter to him. Draco tried to be as gentle as he could but was overexcited yet she was finally kissing him back…she stopped fighting it and finally the bond took place once more.

Once it was finished they lay by each other, Hessa's head was on his chest and he caressed her purring. She didn't know what to think but they were bonded and then to be married, she was to stay on the Malfoy grounds unless he was with her…and she was never to deny him. He wanted a family soon as well. "Are you feeling a bit better now?" he asked carefully.

"A little…," she said softly.

There was tea on the bedroom table, Draco slowly got out of bed and went to pour it, lucky for him she wasn't paying attention and was turning facing the other way. He took a small vile out of his robe pocket, one that was put there while she was showering, and put the liquid into her cup. It was tasteless and odorless; she would merely feel groggy and then…goodbye Harry Potter and Marius.

Hessa sat up and winced…sore, still…from a female's perspective she was lucky that all the men she'd been with were well endowed. Taking the cup she sniffed it…nothing, and then started sipping. Draco knew she was being quiet, contemplative more than anything else, but that would change in the next few hours. He watched her as he sipped his own tea and once she had finished she got up and put the tea cup away but when Hessa started to head back to the bed, she felt very strange…so tired. Draco came to her as she started to stumble, "I'm not feeling well…Draco…"

His reptilian eyes looked on as she faded out completely, then lifted her up and took her back to the bed while grabbing his wand. He had become excellent at memory charms and started his work…

……………………………………………………………………….

"You wish to plunge this city into a war?" Viktor looked outraged, but the other council members were starting to agree. "How can the rest of you agree! As much as Hessa means to those around her it is too much of a risk to go after her!"

"And why not?" Marius snapped. "You would if it was your daughter!"

"Perhaps I would and perhaps I would not…"

"You know you would, don't try and play the diplomat now, Viktor."

"You should find another more suitable! One that isn't scarred and one that isn't going to cause a war within these walls!"

"You mean like your daughter?" Viktor huffed. "I am tired of this…this…farce! All we do is hide in these walls, pretending to be something that we're not! Living a life that isn't even fulfilling because we aren't allowed to find our own witches or wizards. We've become mostly self-sufficient but it isn't in our being."

"You've searched the globe for the one that belongs to you and you haven't found her Marius!"

"Yes, I have…" The council mumbled. Marius looked at them, "Hessa."

"That's impossible! Hessa is a Conk female."

"I don't mean in that way. We belong to each other, some Conks never find their witch or wizard and they live a life that is just their own and that is who I am…but I have found who my heart belongs to and that is Hessa."

One of the other council members looked at him, "and what if she is already bonded to Draco Malfoy, what then?"

"I've read our bi-laws. It states that if another male already claims a Conk female, that bond is invalid. She was unbounded when I met her…and she was taken from me. I have every right to challenge him and every right to fight for the freedom of my own people. As long as Voldemort's reign continues, we will be trapped in here for a good while, never being able to go to fairs, never be able to enjoy a life that we dream of."

"You say this to save Hessa," Viktor chided.

"That may be true…but this has been a long time coming and you know it," Marius hissed.

The other council members seemed to agree, "he's right Viktor. We can't ignore this any further, Hessa is out there and Draco has the amulet…it will be just a matter of time before Voldemort gets it in his head to try and invade the city again…enslave us all. It is better that we have the upper hand, prepare our troops. We can blend and spy and see where their weaknesses lye….All those in favor of declaring war?"

"I….I….I…..I….I…I…………….I." Viktor finally gave in.

"You have your battle, Marius. But plan this well, we want to come back Victorious, with Hessa….and not as slaves."

Marius walked out of the council chamber, Cynthia and Adamina sat up, they had been waiting there for what seemed like hours. "Well?" Adamina looked at him.

"We go to war…"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**_Flash Back_**

The dawn hit her eyes and Hessa blinked them open and sat up a little. For the life of her she couldn't remember her dream….where was Draco? She suddenly became aware of his heavy arm around her waist. Everything felt so strange and her head felt fuzzy, dizzy, like it was underwater. Draco looked up and eyed her, watching quietly as she held her head. Memory charms were always a little awkward at first but then they would adjust and settle, yet he had to make sure…

"Good morning, love," he purred.

"Oh…good morning," Hessa held her head a bit.

"Do you have a headache?"

"No…I just feel a bit funny this morning," a small smile graced her lips.

Draco petted her stomach, "maybe you're….?" She tutted at him. "I'm just saying…"

"Hoping you mean…"

"Perhaps. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No."

"Did you happen to have any dreams about….I don't know, Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter? Why in Merlin would I have dreams about Harry Potter?"

He smiled, "no reason…"

"Didn't he die…after he challenged you in a duel or something?"

"Or something…"

"Do you know anyone named Marius?"

"Why are you asking me about all these strange men? NO….are you jealous again?"

"No…just someone claimed to know you, that's all."

"Alright. Thank the Gods for that…I don't need anyone dying on my account," she huffed.

"Oh, trust me…I'd do more than kill to keep you," Draco said it in such a way Hessa looked at him funny.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that…"

"But it's very true."

"Even so…anyway, I need to take a shower."

"No, you took one last night."

"I did? Oh…okay then," she slid back into Draco's arms quietly and with no fear or uncertainty. The memory charm had worked, he made certain of it, staying up half the night to make sure everything was done correctly so she wouldn't end up completely dumbfounded when she woke up.

………………………………………………………….

The day went on and Hessa did her studying and chores like picking up extra herbs for potions, which normally the house elves would do, but Draco allowed her to get out of the house…on the condition that two Dark Regime guards be at her side until she got home. He decided this at the last minute; he figured no memory, no running away, yet all her movements were still restricted. No unfamiliar men were allowed to talk to her unless they were shopkeepers and that included other Dark Regime officers that were not assigned. Hessa thought he was being ridiculous but he knew full well that Marius and the others would not stop trying to retrieve her…he knew this because regardless of what Marius wanted to admit…they were very much alike.

In the evening he came home and found her looking out the window with a book in her hand, Hessa looked up and smiled. Draco's heart melted and he immediately took her and hugged her. "Ohhh…what's this?" she laughed.

He petted her face, "nothing…I'm just glad to see you."

Hessa put her hands on his chest, something she always did and something that he liked, "did you have a bad day at work?"

"No…I just sometimes wonder how you could love a monster like myself?"

"You're not a monster, Draco….at least not to me," she buried her head in his chest.

Draco looked ahead and held her thinking, 'if you knew what I had done…you'd think otherwise, I promise you.'

…………………………………………………………………….

It was late at night and Hessa woke up to find Draco not by her side, which was very unusual. He was not in the bathroom or the hallway, nor the kitchen…she sensed he was safe but there was something else. She followed the corridors down and down until she got to a room where she heard unusual noises…there were voices, more than one…two…and another that sounded strangled. The door was cracked open slightly and out of curiosity, Hessa peeked and her eyes widened in fear at what she saw…

There was a man tied to a chair and Draco was torturing him…the other was encouraging it like it was some kind of game he was winning. The fierceness and ferocity at how Draco was doing it sent chills up her spine and finally Draco took his claws and ripped the man's throat out. Hessa made a noise and quickly covered her mouth, tears running down her face and suddenly her head hurt….flashes of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley being cornered…why would she have such visions? She quickly looked up again to find Draco looking at her from where he was standing, he looked angry and surprised at the same time.

Hessa took off immediately in fear…but still the flashes of people's body parts on the floor in some strange house…what?

Draco cleaned off his hands and told the other officer to get rid of the body and left to find her. She should have not have seen it, it cold trigger something and the charm was still a delicate phase. He sniffed her out and ended up in the library, yet he couldn't see her…she was being a little chameleon. "Where are you, my love, why do you hide from me? You know I could never hurt you." It didn't take long before he reached out where her scent was the strongest and had hold of her arm, Hessa squealed as she was pulled and dragged out of the shadows and practically into his chest. He looked down at her, her body trembling…she was scared to death of him. "Why were down there?"

"I…woke up and you weren't there, I thought that something had happened."

"Did you not sense that I was safe?"

"Yes."

"Then once again, WHY were you down there?"

"I just wanted to know…I didn't mean any harm….you…you killed that man…"

Draco stood stiffly, "yes, I did."

"Why?" Hessa asked desperately.

"Those are reasons you don't need to know, reasons that don't concern you."

"But the other man, he was treating like a spectator sport! It was wrong! If you wanted to kill him, why didn't you do it quickly?"

"We had to get information out of him, plain and simple."

She shook her head fiercely, "no, I don't like what you did…!"

He forced her to look at him, "it doesn't matter what you like in this area…it is my job and I did not want you to see it! I have told you over and over to keep away from that part of house!"

She felt dizzy again but it wasn't out of fear…the charm was fighting all the real memories she had that were coming back. "Draco…," Hessa's grip on his arms weakened and he knew something was wrong, her eyes were shutting in pain. "Draco…help me."

He caught her as she collapsed, now he was the one panicking, nervously petting her head. Draco took her to their bedroom and immediately started to give her a deep sleeping drout. It would be dangerous to try another charm and he wouldn't risk it. This episode would have to pass on its own, it would but right now he didn't know which side would win, her real memory or the false one…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**_Unravel_**

They had gotten ready, their own warriors spying on the wizarding world to find out the location of Voldemort's most secret areas. Marius focused on finding Hessa, because wherever he would find Hessa, he would find Draco Malfoy. Then he saw her…she was walking down the street with two Dark Regime guards, it would be very hard to contact her now, but he would follow them and find out where the manor was.

………………………………………………………………………….

Draco caressed her face and she smiled at him. Hessa was fine and she did not remember anything that happened the night before or what he wanted her to forget in the first place. There were small glitches like sometimes she would forget what she was doing but would always remember at the last second, it was something he could live with because it could have turned out much worse. But tonight was for them; he was taking her to dinner because they were to celebrate their engagement and meeting his friends Blaise and others.

He took her in a horse drawn carriage and held her close, "I'll give you anything you want." She had said 'yes' immediately…something Hessa would have done a long time ago had Potter not interfered, "do you want a bigger house?"

"No…," she giggled, he was being so silly.

"Why not?"

"The house you have is big enough to fit 3 families in…"

"You can have your own little home for when I'm away on missions?"

"No, I'm fine," Hessa rested her head on his chest and sighed.

When they got to the restaurant they were led to their table and she met Blaise for the first time," well hello, my lady. Draco was not exaggerating about your beauty."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

The first course came and they ate and chatted, though Hessa remained quiet and really didn't have much to say to them as they talked about Voldemort's business. She never liked Voldemort and she seemed to get irritated when they were laughing at something he said, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room." Draco excused her but watched carefully, her behavior was unusual.

Hessa got to the lobby which was vacant and breathed. For some reason it felt like she just had to leave and didn't want to return until she thought it was finished, but knew she couldn't, it would only be a matter of time before Draco came and found her again. He had been shadowing her steps heavily lately and she didn't understand why. Suddenly there was a male voice behind her that caused her to jump, "Hessa."

Hessa whipped around and a very handsome, dark-haired man appeared with crystal blue eyes. She recognized him for some reason…she knew his face…but how, she'd never really seen him before. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" the man seemed confused and hurt…also irritated.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Marius….," was she faking?

"Marius? I don't know a Marius….? Wait, are that gentleman that said you knew me to Draco? I don't know you…"

Marius stood absolutely horrified, the whole reason being because he knew she wasn't lying, she was absolutely sure she didn't know him. Hessa's memory had been erased. He had hid himself and blended, being careful so that Draco would not smell him…all to find out that the love of his life didn't even know who he was! "So, you don't know me…I…," he saw her ring…where was HIS ring…THAT SON OF A BITCH!

Hessa stepped back, this man looked angry, "please leave…my fiancé will be here….I don't want him to hurt you." She didn't feel like he wanted to hurt her…she was very drawn to this Marius, like they knew each other but Hessa still didn't know who he was.

"I AM YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND," Marius lost his temper and grabbed Hessa, she screamed out a bit before he could cover her mouth.

Draco's head turned quickly…that was Hessa's voice, then a guard pointed, "OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR COMMADER'S FUTURE BRIDE!"

Hessa was trying to fight him but he had a shield too and his was stronger, "please…" She couldn't fight him.

"You're mother will fix this!" Marius deliberately made her weak and held her to him. "I had planned to do this discretely but I never could be discrete." There was a growl and Marius looked up…"Draco Malfoy…"

Draco held out his wand, "put her down, Marius."

"You know damned well that your wand is useless."

"You can't fight all of us…put her down."

"How dare you take her from me! How dare you tamper with her memory! You're a coward!"

"PUT HER DOWN!" Draco's eyes turned red. "OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS I'LL HAVE VOLDEMORT ATTACK YOUR CITY!"

"Idle threats don't do much for me, go ahead, we're ready for you," Marius then used his shield to blast a hole through the back wall. People screamed and the Dark Regime covered their faces a bit from the debris then started shooting spells. Draco roared fiercely and Blaise called for backup.

Marius used his shield to launch himself and Hessa on the rooftops with Draco trailing them, but Hessa opened her eyes and realized what was happening. "Put me down!" she screamed.

"Hessa, you don't understand, Draco Malfoy has erased some of your memories!"

"You're lying, he wouldn't do that to me!" she was fighting him and with Draco right behind him, he was starting to loose leverage.

"I'm not lying! He stole you away, I was to be your husband!"

"Don't listen to him, Hessa!" Draco shouted.

Hessa seemed confused now, there was something in her that felt this Marius person was telling the truth, but her bond with Draco…

Draco caught him off guard slightly and he dropped Hessa, the Dark Regime were coming and quickly and Marius had to make a choice. He had done this plan thinking that Hessa would be fine, but she was not fine, her mother would be heartbroken, but for now he had to leave…but yes, he would be back for his bride, even though it killed him to leave her now.

Draco moved quickly to retrieve Hessa, Marius had gotten away…never mind it…if it was war they wanted, it was a war they would be getting. He looked her over, holding on tightly, almost hurting Hessa and gave the command to hunt down Marius, to try and catch him, they would meet later at HQ to discuss what needed to be done further.

……………………………………………………………………………….

She took a shower as he asked and came out in her bathrobe, sullen and unsure. Draco took it upon himself to smell her and make sure Marius' sent was nowhere on her. Hessa was a bit too quiet for him, she was thinking because she knew how he was.

"Draco…did you…? Did you do as that man said, erase my memories?"

He couldn't lie to her, she would know if he were. Keeping her from something was one thing, but this was something different. There was too long a silence for her and she started to tear…

"You did it, didn't you?" Draco stood in surprise when Hessa's eyes turned black, pitch black, a sign of a Conk's absolute anger, "DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"AND WHAT IF I DID!" his voice was much stronger and more frightening but she stood her ground. "YOU'RE MINE AND I CAN DO WITH YOU AS I WISH!"

"If that were true, why would you even do it! You were afraid that I was happy with someone else…," she seemed to look down at the floor as if she was searching for something. "That's why you asked if I remembered Harry Potter…OH MY GODS! HOW COULD YOU!"

Draco tried to grab a hold of her arm, but she slapped him and it was a reaction she was about to regret because he backhanded her much harder. She crashed into a side table, the small trinkets broke and her hand landed on top of them, piercing her skin and causing her to bleed everywhere. Hessa tried to push herself up with her other hand but her side hurt badly from where she hit the table. He did not help her, Draco only good down at her in coldness as she tried to stand but couldn't.

The smell of blood tempted him and the fact that she was helpless did not help. The dragon's side was taking over, he knew that she was his mate and that she was trying to refuse him, to pull away from him completely and he wouldn't allow it. The blood was another factor; he craved to taste her flesh as well. He came down on all fours and approached her slowly and Hessa sensed something wasn't quite right, her instinct was to run but she was completely disabled, yet she tried to pull herself away from him only for her to feel him drag her by her feet underneath him and flip her on her back to face him.

Draco took the hand that was bleeding and slowly lifted it to his face, licking the blood from her hand, enjoying the very taste of her. And then he bit down on her wrist, Hessa screeched out. Once he had taken his fill, she was so weak, there was no strength left in her to fight him as he mated with her regardless of her wounds. It was only after did he heal her and take care of her…but Hessa no longer trusted him despite his sincere apologies, her form curled back up in the bed and didn't look at him.

"I will make this up to you later…now I have to go to a meeting, I'm being summoned."

Hessa said nothing and when the door being shut was heard, her hands covered her face and started to cry…she had to get away, run away, there was no other choice, he had almost killed her…Marius…that man that she was so drawn to, she knew why now and she had to find him…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**_Will of Thy Own_**

It had been an hour and Draco still had not arrived. It seemed the meeting would take longer, no doubt they were making battle plans, he had mentioned a city, was that where she was before he took her? What truly plagued her was the mention of her mother, 'your mother will fix this!' Was she there? Hessa's frustration only fueled her anger and it caused her to do something drastic. Hessa stood at the window's edge…if this Marius could do this, so could she, but what if he wasn't like her, what if he used a different magic?

What did it matter? Either way, her life seemed pointless. Draco had become a monster to her and she not longer trusted him and when a Conk could no longer trust her master, she would turn on him regardless. Rarely did it happen, but it did happen.

It took just a minute for her to regain her courage; of course there were guards and she would have to blend to make sure they hardly saw her, but she was in pain still from her wounds, Draco didn't do a very good job because he was rushed. Hessa took one deep breath and put her shield around, then jumped as far out as she could. The shield seemed to cushion the blow a great deal but it bounced her hard on her back as it faded and knocked the wind out of her.

"What was that?" a nearby Regime guard heard her and she immediately blended into the grass, it was good it was night because otherwise he might have seen her, the coverage of the grass not being high enough. Hessa was shaking and her eyes followed the guard nervously as his foot nearly hit her hand but she dared not move until he decided that it was nothing and continued on a bit.

She moved slowly, careful not to make much noise, careful to stay out of the light of the moon, even like this, her outline could be seen and then she remembered one more thing…the dogs. Hessa leaned her head up against the wall in frustration…even though she knew the dogs and they liked her, they would draw attention and no sooner did she think it, did it happen. A yelp came from one of them being led by another guard, "what is it!" They came closer to the bushes and Hessa did the first thing she could think of….

"Meow," she rolled her eyes…that was the worst imitation of a cat.

"It's just a bloody cat! Come on then," the dog was drug away.

Hessa looked confused for a second, surely they wouldn't be THAT stupid? As she peeked out from the bushes…it actually did work. They weren't known for hiring the brightest, were they? Then the open field…she saw it, but the moon was so bright. There was no choice in the matter and Hessa took off, crouched and still blending as best she could but the dogs started barking and it was too late, she had called attention to herself. Spells were being cast at her and she had no choice but to come out of blending in order to protect herself. The spells were thrown back and some were hit, others tried to chase her down with the dogs.

"ALERT COMMADER MALFOY!" but as it was yelled, they heard and ungodly roar come from his bedroom window. "Nevermind…"

Hessa knew then that he would punish her, if not kill her and she started to run much, much faster but not as long as she would like. Her body was betraying her and the pain of her side started to affect her again. Desperately she looked for somewhere to hide and found it in a large hole of a tree and put mud on her so she was harder to smell and laid there, breathing shallowly because of her pain.

She heard his dragon fly overhead and him screaming her name and soon it landed nearby. Her eyes shut tight and tried to slow her breathing and it seemed he had given up and screamed about it. Slowly she crawled out of the hole and then someone grabbed her by her arms, pulling her arm, covering her mouth as she screamed, "no, no….don't do that, wouldn't want to draw anymore attention now would we?" It was Marcus.

He watched her, she was scared to death, "I forgot…you don't remember me, but we don't have time to reminisce, they're still looking for you." A wizard appeared and Marcus smiled at him, "Shelby, if you would be so kind as to apparate us to the city?" The wizard nodded and the three were gone.

………………………………………………………………………….

Draco tore his den apart while Voldemort stood there, "did I not say she would be trouble? Did I not say that she made you unstable? But you don't listen do you?"

"She is my MATE!"

"There are many women for you to have fun with, I provided them for you all so you would not be bothered with unnecessary desires."

"They will not provide me with a powerful heir."

"They will provide powerful enough heirs. What did you expect? She turned on you?"

"Because I harmed her."

"Because she belonged to Harry Potter…she can never be trusted Draco."

"Then what is it you expect me to do?"

"I think you know the answer to that. We have an amulet to the city, we use it and either enslave them or kill them all. Hessa must be executed."

"I won't do it!"

"Do not tell me what you will or won't do, you will kill her…show loyalty to your regime, make her an example."

………………………………………………………………….

The Conk healer was examining her, Hessa stood in complete shock, unable to comprehend what was going on. The man named Marius stood there watching her but he did not touch her, neither did the woman who claimed to be her aunt or mother.

"She has two fractured ribs, obvious puncture wounds in her hands, and a sprained ligament in her right leg…most of it healed but not very well, it looked like it was done in a hurry. Cynthia, you can help her more than I, you have potions…"

"Of course," she had tears in her eyes. Slowly she approached Hessa, "hello, dear….will you come with me so I can take care of you?"

"Are you my mother?"

Cynthia was trying to hard to not burst into tears, "yes….yes, I am your mother."

Hessa had no reaction because she did not remember except to say, "I'm sorry…"

"We don't care," Marius said sullenly. "We don't care that you don't remember…only that you're back." He wanted so badly to hold her, to touch her, but he didn't. She came closer to him and instinctively put her hand on his face, Marius was surprised to say the least.

"I know I know you."

"Yes, you do…," he gently touched her shoulder. Looking back up at Cynthia he asked, "can you return her memory?"

"Possibly…but I don't know how complicated the spells were and it could be dangerous. To undo everything could be traumatic because it would all flood back at once. If we did do it, I would want to do it slowly."

"Fine…," he paused and looked at Hessa, he'd forgotten that technically he didn't have much say now, she didn't remember.

"It's all right, I want her to do it….I don't love or care for Draco anymore…"

Cynthia looked confused, "but I thought…"

Adamina interrupted, "A Conk will only be loyal if he or she isn't mistreated, if a master or mistress oversteps the bounds of their bond…it can be disastrous. Abuse, neglect can cause a Conk to turn on their chosen if the Conk has finally had enough. We are people too, so-to-speak."

"Yes…and that THING harmed her….I'LL KILL HIM," Marius hissed.

Hessa looked down, "can I get the healing done now, I'm just very…" She collapsed.

The Healer caught her while before she hit the floor, he looked at her, "she's lost blood and her body's exhausted." Marius took her from him, "she needs food since we don't have her blood type, it being rare from her being half witch. Have her drink the blood strengthening potions and that should do it, it will take a few days but she'll be good as new."

…………………………………………………………….

She had been asleep for quite some time but her mother woke her now and again to give her the healing potions she needed while Marius sat by her side. Her aunt shook her head, "what are we going to do? The irony is that the wizard Harry Potter sent her here to us so that she wouldn't be harmed, so that she wouldn't be in the middle of a war and yet…here she is."

Marius smiled weakly, almost amused, "it's her destiny. One way or another Voldemort must be taken down, and since Harry Potter could not do it, we will. We should have interfered the first time instead of hiding, they could have used our help, Hessa has made me see that now. We've sat comfortably, avoiding the real world; content and decadent, reveling in our own needs rather than do what we needed to do. Others feel the same way, we can take them on and once we do this, others will follow suit."

"He'll come after her again…"

"And try to kill her."

"What?"

"He's part dragon, and everyone knows that if a dragon's mate tries to leave them for another, he'll try and kill her unless the other defends her."

"And you're that other?"

"Yes…I have to be. Soon, I'm sure, the attacks on the city will start if Draco has that amulet, she won't be well enough by then and even if she was, she still can't fully defend herself against him. The human side will rationalize but eventually the animal that he is will come out once he realizes that she's truly left him."

"Marius, I don't like this. He could kill you and the others…"

"There's always a possibility of death, but we've already created a plan, they were so arrogant that they let many things slip. It wasn't until I tried to get Hessa the first time did they even know they were there. They assumed that because we were servants that we would remain submissive and continue to hide…but we are protectors first."

"The others don't hold her responsible, do they?" Adamina sighed.

"No, surprisingly they almost consider her a hero of sorts. Many are asking how she's doing, but I don't bother to stay long and chat," he smiled weakly again.

"Did you want to marry her once she recovers?"

"When she retains some of her memory, more of me than anything…I don't mind if she loses the others…"

"MARIUS."

"What…?" he grinned mischievously.

"Honestly."

………………………………………………………………….

It was the middle of the night when he heard her, "Marius?" He turned, Hessa was saying his name in her sleep…she seemed to be remembering something. It was good in a way, perhaps her being here was triggering something. Marius came over to the bed and looked down at her, her skin was glowing fully, she practically shined… "Marius?"

He sat down beside her, "shhhh, what?"

Hessa fluttered her eyes opened and sat up, "I'm sorry….was I talking in my sleep?"

"A little, you called for me."

"Was I?" she looked up at him and blushed, the tension of him being so close; it had been there in the very beginning. "I guess I must have been dreaming." She sat up and watched as Marius' hand seemed to caress her face, and her hand touched his wrist and then followed up his arm, he was very strong and she had no doubt he had an wonderful body.

Marius wanted her badly and was doing his best to hide his eagerness, he had not been with another, he didn't want to, once she was taken from him he had realized what a fool he was. Her hand caressed his arm and he could tell she was thinking… "I want you to know that I love you…that I have loved you ever since I saw your pictures." Her eyes shot up in surprise, it sounded so familiar what he was saying. Hessa moved closer to him and stood on her knees, this time hands gently touched his chest and it started heaving. Her face was neutral this whole time as if she were touching a sculpture or exploring and then she touched his lips with hers, and he responded just as gently and the more aggressively until they were fully embracing.

Finally she was on her back and felt him take off her panties and plunge into her, she gasped and groaned. In the middle of the heat he begged her to have his child, "please, I love you…carry my child…carry them…"

She whispered 'yes'.

What happened next was unexpected as he pinned her wrists, then spread her legs wider with his thighs, Hessa screeched in pain as he plunged very deep inside of her and pounded hard…he was building his energy to ensure the pregnancy. Then finally it took its course and he could barely take it as he screamed in pleasure into the pillows as she did.

It was done. "Are you all right?" he whispered sweetly.

"Yes," she fully embraced him while he was still inside her. "I love you too, I know I do…even though I don't remember, I know I love you." Marius held her even tighter….now he would have to fight for the mother of his child.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**_What Would You Do For Love?_**

They sat at the kitchen table, Cynthia looking livid as ever, "so you did this to my daughter, do you even realize the damage that's been done?" Even Adamina remained quiet, this time Marius had gone too far. "You know full well that a Conk female is practically helpless during her pregnancy, they are already weak enough as it is and this practically cripples her! What about Draco Malfoy, do you think for an instance that he won't know by looking at her, hell, smelling her that she's pregnant, he's sure to come after her now!"

"I…," Marius didn't even get to finish.

"He will kill her on sight!"

All Hessa could do was sit there with the knowledge of a child growing in her belly, Marius sitting extremely close to her, his arm on the back of her chair. He finally got to speak, "she was helpless anyway…"

"You think that makes it all right?"

"I did not say that."

"Then what are you saying, Marius?" Adamina looked at him in disapproval. "You sit by her bed, she barely knows who you are and you get her pregnant…it's a violation of her trust, our trust."

"But it isn't," Hessa finally spoke but softly.

"Hessa…," Cynthia said sympathetically.

"It's not, I was to marry him…I knew who he was to me before. I know it was probably rash but…"

Marius cut her off when he saw she was getting upset. He did not want her to do anything that would get her that way; it was no joke that Conk females were extremely fragile for the first three months of pregnancy and only better after the fourth or fifth, "she will stay with me and we will arrange for the wedding as soon as possible."

Cynthia looked at them both, finally she was defeated. For every step she took, Marius was always two more ahead of her, but in all honesty, she knew in her heart that he would take very good care of Hessa, she just didn't want to lose her little girl so early on. "All right," was all that could be said.

He stood up and bowed respectfully to the grandmother, then led Hessa to her room where he packed her things and had them taken to his own home. Marius was very quiet during this whole process as if concentrated, Hessa found it a bit odd but later found out that the Conk male tended to be over-protective if she was pregnant. He concentrated on her needs to ensure the safe birthing of the child and made her as comfortable as possible. If a male did not take care of the female Conk that he impregnated, he could be shunned from the city. But that is not why Marius took care of her, he had wanted this from the very beginning.

Hessa didn't know what to do really, she felt uncertain and that perhaps her mother was right. Cynthia put her arm around her, "if he comes, you are to hide, do not attempt to fight at all, let Marius and the others take care of it. I wasn't much older than you when I had you." Marius came up to Hessa and took her hand, pulling her forward and away from Cynthia, Hessa looked back fairly worried. "It will be all right, I'll be by tonight."

Marius picked Hessa up and walked out of the house with her, not because she couldn't walk but because it was a sign to others that she was in fact pregnant with his child. Other males stepped out of the way of them while women smiled softly and bowed as if congratulating them, but there was one that was not happy…Viktor's daughter, she stepped in front of them causing whispers and gasps. Marius looked at her offended and outraged, "here now, get out of the way!"

"NO! How dare you!"

"How dare I? You have known ever since she came here how I have felt about her and you want to act surprised!"

"Of course…especially when we were intimate all those times before!"

Hessa shot her head up and looked at Marius as if she didn't understand, "is this true?"

Marius stared ahead with a look of shame, "yes. But it was a while ago and months before you came to us. I ended it because of her selfishness and behavior, which was just proven." He looked at Rose, "I'm asking you to step away, Rose…and I'm asking politely."

Rose gave Hessa deadly look as if to strike her, "why don't you go back to your master…oh wait, you can't…he'll kill you on sight, but it's not like he wouldn't be doing me a favor!"

Once again, the female Conks put their hands over their mouths as Hessa teared. Marius slowly put her down and turned to Rose and then backhanded her just hard enough to turn her head, it could have been much worse but she was a lady after all…in the loosest term possible that is. Rose looked back at him in surprise and held her cheek; she looked around and saw the other females comforting Hessa which made her even more angry. "Why can't you leave well enough alone? Even when she was taken by Draco from the fair you plotted and schemed in hopes that you would gain my favor, you are a selfish little wench, spoiled and unkind and I swear, you should have been born a pureblood from the Black or Malfoy family, rather than a female Conk!"

Rose saw her father coming immediately and smiled, "you'll see! You'll pay for what you did!"

She ran to her father, who didn't look at all happy, but it wasn't at Marius, it was at his own daughter, "how dare you embarrass your mother and I in this way! Making a spectacle of yourself in the middle of the streets of the city!"

"But he…."

"You deserved to get struck and I myself should have done it years ago, maybe then you would have learned some humility!" Viktor came over to Marius and Hessa, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior, please, except this gift…" He pulled out Rose's dowry, a large sum that he had been saving for when she got married.

"That's my….!" Rose shouted.

"Like you'll need it after the way you've behaved today, I'll be lucky to find a sane male that would marry you…," Viktor hissed. Roses cheeks turned red and she started to tear and turned away.

"Thank you," Marius took the dowry in kindness and bowed to Viktor and for the first time, the men truly came to an agreement. The rest of the street watched as Viktor escorted his daughter to their house where who knows what would happen to her. For such behavior from a daughter or son, the parents could put their offspring into seclusion for months if not a full year to save face.

Hessa was once again picked up and they continued on to the house where Marius made sure she had all she needed. But she was disturbed by what had happened, "I think it was harsh…you slapping her like that, would you ever do that to me?"

"If you went stark raving mad like she did, yes," he said sardonically. "Rose has had that coming for some time, she has a history of being cruel and selfish."

"Then why did you even sleep with her…?"

"To be honest, like all males here, at the time I just wanted something casual and she turned it into something it wasn't. I never brought her to my home and I made the mistake of telling her how much money I was making off certain business deals and she got it in her head to marry me, when I refused she became outraged and threw a temper tantrum, which was all the more reason why I wouldn't have anything to do with her."

Hessa sat back and looked at him, "I don't understand you men, no matter how mean or materialistic a woman is…you still want to mate with them and then you complain when it turns sour."

"Women can be the same way," he said chastising.

"Well, I'm not like that…."

"No, you aren't. And you wouldn't understand and I'm glad of it," he got down on his knees in front of her and laid his head on her lap. Hessa put her hands through his hair, "I love you, Hessa and I promise I will never stray from you and I will be a good father to our children…"

"Children…more than one?"

He looked up at her, "yes, I want more than one. It's uncommon here because of how long we live but I do want more than one."

"All right," Hessa petted him more, in a sense, he was being submissive to her, giving his heart to her and it was rare for him to be submissive to anyone.

……………………………………………………………

Draco sat in his chair and stared at the bed, he had not cleaned up the mess that was made when he threw Hessa as he did. He couldn't kill her, he wouldn't…and despite her rebelliousness, he still wanted her. It was his own fault, it wasn't Harry Potter or Marius, it was him and unlike his father, he could admit when he was wrong to someone he loved.

The war on the Conk's city would start in a few days and they were preparing, reading all they could about weaknesses of their people. But unfortunately, there was more on the females than the males. As Draco found out, more males had become because of the lack of interference of wizards over the centuries, the Conk's slowly severed their connection as laws changed and the generations lost their proper ideas, especially when the female Conks got tired of being second best when it came to being married, purebloods wanting to marry purebloods.

From what he gathered, Marius would be a formidable opponent and one he looked forward to killing, but he wasn't totally sure what he was capable of. Marius had already proven that he could use his shield to launch himself and he was incredibly strong, as strong as Draco was. He would have to fight to keep her, but what would he do after? Would he have to erase her memory again and would such a thing be dangerous? There was one man much better than he at changing memories, he was called 'the eraser'. His services were high but well worth it. People who fell under his wand were never able to recover their original memories and he could even work around other memory charms…perhaps it would be something he would have to consider, otherwise, Hessa would never forgive him and Conk female that did not want her Master any longer and was forced, would will death upon herself.

This love for her was more than anything he had ever felt, and he would never let her go. Ever.


	37. Chapter 37

_Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that those of you who like this story, which is almost done :(...will read some of my others. Thanks again!_

**Chapter 37**

**_All is Fair in Love and War_**

The wedding took place right away and it was beautiful. Hessa was dressed elegantly and gilded in silver and gold, her head piece looked like that of a laid back crown and though she didn't have double or tripled pierced ears, she had decorations on them…she rivaled a Goddess. Hessa noticed she clinked when she walked because of the abundant amount of decorations on her ankles and wrists but it was tradition for the bride to be the center of attention as much as possible, though not gaudy.

Marius waited for her and when the doors of the main hall opened, everyone sighed and he nearly fainted at the sight of her. Her mother and her aunt walked by her side in their own gowns, unlike muggle or wizarding weddings, it was tradition for the mother of the bride to give her daughter away and another matriarchal figure because they were the ones that brought her in this life. Then, they gave the male that was to be her husband and symbol of trust which was something that was precious to them that represented the daughter and would say, "here, I give you my pride and joy, I give you what is the center and the heart of me…take care of such a precious gift lest the Gods take your life."

The male takes the female's hand and the High Priest had them drink from the sacred springs of their city, ones that are not allowed to be bathed in or have sexual interaction in and only drank on this day, "what you drink now is the water of life. The purest of all forms, it nourishes all that surrounds it and creates the abundance needed to survive. May it nourish the love for each other as well and the love for your children and your grandchildren."

They looked at each other and the priest spoke again…

"Do you Marius, take this female Conk to be your wife for the rest of your living days, never to stray…for if you do, you give her up forever?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to love and protect her in any fragile state, emotional or physical, to be a good provider and father to any child you create with this female?"

"Yes."

"Hessa, do you take the Conk male to be your husband for the rest of your living days, never to stray…for if you do, you give him up forever?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Do you promise to love and protect him in any fragile state, emotional or physical, to be a good supporter and mother to any child you create with this male?"

"Yes."

"Then by the law of the Conk city, which will hold in any country we reside…you are now bonded eternally in marriage….please, the bracelets." A little girl that was a daughter of Adamina's good friend, gave the priest two bracelets with rings attached, also known as 'slave bracelets', they represented something far different. The ring would go over the left ring finger closest to the heart and the bracelet over the wrist representing the pulse of a new life that they would be starting together.

Everyone clapped and cheered and laughed when Marius grabbed Hessa and had her off her feet as he kissed her. They immediately left to the party but his bride and him only had to temporarily had to be separated from him as she dressed in a different gown. They celebrated for hours until Marius had enough and took Hessa away…it was time for the bed.

They couldn't really go on a honeymoon, the city was moved to a remote island where the couple spent time on the beach and made love often. They were happy for a while…but then the Dark Regime had found them, they knew this was coming and it came in the middle of the night.

Marius was holding Hessa as she lay asleep in their bed, the guards came and alerted them and Hessa was taken to safe haven for some of the women who were elderly or pregnant themselves. "Marius…," she started to cry as he held her.

"I will not let them take you and they don't know where the haven is, so stay here."

One of the older Conk females gently pulled on Hessa so she would let him go, "come, child, it will be all right." Hessa watched as Marius left.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Cynthia prepared her potions for the warriors, anything that would give them an upper hand against their enemy. Adamina seemed to get hostile at every bang she heard, "trying to get into the city like the monsters they are!" She saw Cynthia tearing. "What is it, dear?"

"It's happening all over again…"

"What is?"

"It's just like with me and Adem, that monster outside is going to try and take away Marius from her, as he his father took away Adem from me…and she's pregnant….it's just like a repeat of history. I don't want her to go through what I did…but she's stronger than I was, than I am…I just…," Cynthia cried as Adamina held her.

"They won't win, every Conk in here will take care of them, men and women…Voldemort thinks that we're weak because we are servants and technically we are…but we've grown in the time we've spent away from the wizards…and I'm sure he's read information on us, but it's old information, hardly anything on the males. He's got a surprise coming he does!"

Marius came through the door, "Cynthia…." He paused when he saw her crying, "don't worry…I've put Hessa in the haven…I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know….just survive for her."

"I will."

The sounds had gotten much louder, they had gotten through the first barrier. The guards were preparing, each excited to be finally put to a real use but also fearing what they would encounter. Their main objective was to either kill or capture Draco Malfoy and they knew their own kind would be subject to enslavement, so they had to stop any capture of the civilian females or males…the females being the main concern. There were also archers, but they didn't just contain any arrows, they were magic ones that could not be easily cast against.

Cynthia took her place by Adamina and some others that were in charge of taking care of the wounded and putting up protective barriers around the children, other women were archers or stood behind the army as backup. Though they were smaller in number, their power alone could take on any size army, at least they hoped. Marius stood at the front along with the other council members. It was beginning, they had gotten through the last barrier and trying to ram through the front entrance of the city.

………………………………………………………………………….

Hessa felt the city shake as well as the others who looked at each other. It was clear that there were many because no normal sized army could penetrate, but Hessa knew Draco and he had a Dragon's magic inside of him. There some of the soldiers in the Haven, ready to take the pregnant women to another place if need be. There was pride in this, a pregnant Conk female was considered almost sacred to their people.

………………………………………………………………………….

Draco ordered for the door to be rammed again, his pointed ears were perked and his eyes blood red. His goals were simple, enslave the Conks, kill Marius, and get Hessa. He had already made it clear to Voldemort that he wasn't going to kill her and Voldemort agreed, he had to, he had created a monster and the Dark Regime had grown loyal to him. Finally they broke through the door and what met them was something they expected but not, an army that fully equipped and arrows flying their way.

Spells flew and were flung back at them, but Draco had used Hessa's blood to strengthen some of their robes and wands, some were hit immediately and some were not. They charged the city full on as battle cries and screams continued. Dark wizards were be flung by shields, while great magic was being created as a group to push back the Conk guards. Marius along with some of the others cast a hard shield that physically crushed a few of the regime and kept going.

Draco fought his way through and saw him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND REMOVE YOU FROM HESSA'S LIFE AS I DID HARRY POTTER!"

"It's not nice to covet another man's wife!" Marius snapped back with venom. Draco's eyes widened as Marius showed him the wedding bracelet he wore. Draco recognized it and roared…

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! AND I SWEAR, IF SHE'S PREGNANT….SO WILL YOUR BABY!"

Marius bowed and shot him a look, "AFTER YOU!"


	38. Chapter 38

_Sorry it took so long guys. Some of you may like the ending some of you may not...but I tried._

**Chapter 38**

**_Finale_**

The clanking of thier swords were heard but everyone kept fighting, niether hitting each other until Marius got a shot, cutting Draco's armor. Draco only looked annoyed as the blood dripped, "that's not going to be enough."

"Who ever said I was finished with you. I won't kill you quickly...you've brought too much pain to Hessa to deserve a quick death," Marius hissed.

Draco said nothing because the words stung, Marius was right in what he said. He had hurt Hessa and perhaps he didn't truly deserve her but that wouldn't stop him from taking her anyway. Once again he attacked out of spite and out of anger. This time they fought even harder, fast, each lithe, each with their own battling gifts. The city was in chaos, but the Conk guards were almost winning and all he had to do was kill their leader. Draco threw another shot, knocking Marius past a few soldiers but he was on his feet again...he was tougher than he looked. The Jeweler was truly a pain in his ass. They went at each other again, both a little bloody now, it was getting closer and closer but neither was tiring. Finally Draco cast something dark and hit Marius hard, knocking him into the ground, he was bloody and broken and Draco couldn't hear his heartbeat....finally....

He didn't wait for anyone to notice and took off into the distance, following the smell...

...........................................................

Immediately the guards started to escort the others out. "What's happening?" Hessa asked weakly.

"We have to go, their evacuating the city," the guard said, his eyes looked sympathetic.

"Did something happen to Marius?"

"I don't know, all I know is that we have to get you all out of here now. There is a safety zone not far from here."

"You're lying to me," she started to tear.

"Please, please don't be upset, we don't know for sure...," he picked Hessa up. How could he tell her? To upset a Conk female like this now, she would lose the baby. "Please relax." Hessa let herself be lifted and carried quickly but she noticed that the guard was taking her in a different direction.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Marius had specific instructions, we can't follow the same path as the others, it's too easy." The guard ran fast and hard but he was looking back too, he sensed something and ran even faster. "Dammit," he mumbled.

Hessa clinged tighter to the guard's robe and soon, she saw him...Draco, "no...no....it can't be." She started to tear, the only way for Draco to have gotten this far was if he had killed Marius. "No," she whispered.

Draco has a smile across his face, "you're carrying something that belongs to me..."

"BUGGER OFF, REPTILE!!"

"Oh, that was harsh," he sped up and finally lauched, causing the guard to drop Hessa and she landed with a squeal. "I was going to give you a chance, but since you insist on dying." The two men faught, leaving Hessa dazed but once she got her barrings she started to run as weak as she felt and headed back to the city. She had to see Marius, he couldn't be dead, could he? He was strong and kind...fate would not be cruel to her again, would it? Surprisingly enought she got fairly far but knew that he was closing in, he hadn't finished the guard easily, but he has finished him none the less. Soon Hessa heard his clanking boots that she knew so well, going at a speed she couldn't comprehend and before she knew it, Draco had his arms around her waist and she screamed until he had his hand around her mouth so he could talk. "There's no need to scream, I have you now, it's all over..." The words cut through her like a knife. Immediately he smelled her and caught a whiff of something he didn't like and his face turned dark, Hessa's eyes grew wide with fear, "what a bad little girl you've been...I'm going to have to believe he forced you." She struggled as he hurt her slightly, "the only child you'll be carrying is mine and you know that...once I get rid of this little abomination, we'll be right back on track."

"NO!" She was trying to force his hand off her stomach...he was going to cast something to hurt her baby! Her body was forced down, her neck pinched so she couldn't move her head.

"Please don't fight, it will be over soon and then you won't remember anymore, I'll make sure of it," Draco said softly as if this was supposed to comfort her.

"Draco, don't do this," tears poured down her face as she started to lose consciousness, she couldn't take the stress.

"That might be better for you," he touched her face softly as if he was about to make love to her rather than abort the young fetus that lay in her womb. "Yes, it will be better for you...please don't hate me, I know you won't hate me because you won't remember."

He placed his hand on her small stomach and started to mumble...there was a sharp wind...then a sharp sound of pain...not coming from her, but from himself...from his chest. Draco looked down, there was a metal spear going through it and as he looked up he noticed a very familiar face....the face of his enemy...Marius. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BRIDE AND CHILD!" Marius' eyes were black with rage as he twisted the spear through, he hit a button and the end of the spear extended out, creating a sharp net. "How can you kill a dragon...take out it's heart!" he pulled hard and the spear went back, tearing through Draco's chest and his back and it caught his heart on the way out. Draco had no time to scream, blood was everywhere and he fell over, lifeless, nothing left. The nightmare was over.

Marius fell to his knees and crawled over to Hessa, the spell had hurt him badly but it wasn't enough to kill him. He only appeared dead, one of the male Conk's physical defenses which allowed the body to heal, letting the attacker think that he was dead. He was lucky that Draco was so eager to get Hessa, otherwise he might have decided to put a spear through him as well. He lifted Hessa up, she was breathing normally and from what he could tell, their child wasn't hurt. Quickly he ran to her mother, the city survived though they had lost a few warriors on the way, good friends that he would always miss.

.........................................................................

When her eyes fluttered open, an immediate panic set in but she was soon comforted by familiar hands...her mother's. "Shhh...shhh, you're fine, you're baby's fine, too." Hessa looked over and around, still in a state of shock and then a pair of large hands held her face to look at him...

"Hello," he smiled.

"Marius?" she choked out.

"Yes," he sat beside her, holding her hand now. "I'm sorry I scared you." Soon Hessa's arms were wrapped around him, she was sobbing uncontrollably. "I killed him, my love...he's dead and we burned the body. The city is safe and the people of the wizarding world are free. Voldemort tried to make a run but he was caught the Ministry...the old Ministry, the Aurors came out of hiding."

After she composed herself she asked, "how long was I out?"

"A few days," her mother said softly.

Marius looked at her, "already Conks have wandered into the main cities, trying to find their witches and wizards, it's actually quite wonderful. Everyone is fascinated with each other."

"Really?" Hessa looked down. "Do you have one?"

"No. I don't...I've already checked. Sometimes that happens, but I don't mind because I have you."

She smiled, "the baby is all right then?"

"Quite well," Marius puffed up his chest. "Pretty strong, especially dealing with all the stress..."

Cynthia laid her back down, "you rest some more, I'll get you some food."

"I am pretty hungry," Hessa said simply. Marius immediately glared at Cynthia as if to say 'hurry up.' Cynthia scoffed and marched out the door as if she were insulted but smiled a bit in jest.

.............................................................................................................

After a few months the old wizarding world started to come back into place. Statues were made of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weasleys...even a heroing one of Marius slaughtering 'the Dragon'. Hessa's story was on every newspaper about what happened and even though she left out the gruesome details, the newspapers of course filled it in for her to sell more. Hessa stood where Harry's statue was erected and looked at the friends she barely remembered, because despite her mother's efforts, the memory charm still had not been competely removed. She simply laid flowers at the feet of the fallen heros, the few of many that lay...and suddenly an owl came by and dropped a letter in her hand.

Hessa opened it, confused but she recognized the handwriting...it was from Harry in his fifth year, a letter that must have been held back because of Umbridge:

_My Dear Hessa,_

_I know what I did was wrong by leaving you as I had, but I didn't have a choice, I had to protect you. You must know how much I love you and maybe you'll never forgive me, hopefully one day you will. I think about you every day and I'm still with you, and one day, we'll be together again, you'll see. So please, keep your heart with me always because my heart has always been with you. _

_Love,_

_Your Devoted Harry Potter._

Tears ran down her face, she knew then, somewhere he was with her, that this letter had made it's presence known for a reason and that Harry was still with her regardless if she remembred everything or not. Hessa place the letter in her robe and would not show it to Marius, maybe her mother... Either way, it closed the chapter on a story of her heart.

-finis-


	39. Chapter 39

_All right, all right, some of you are a little peeved that I didn't make the ending with Draco, totally understandable for the Draco fans out there. So, I made an alternate ending. The beginning will start out the same, but it's definitely different in the end._

The Alternate Ending

The clanking of their swords were heard but everyone kept fighting, neither hitting each other until Marius got a shot, cutting Draco's armor. Draco only looked annoyed as the blood dripped, "that's not going to be enough."

"Who ever said I was finished with you. I won't kill you quickly...you've brought too much pain to Hessa to deserve a quick death," Marius hissed.

Draco said nothing because the words stung, Marius was right in what he said. He had hurt Hessa and perhaps he didn't truly deserve her but that wouldn't stop him from taking her anyway. Once again he attacked out of spite and out of anger. This time they fought even harder, fast, each lithe, each with their own battling gifts. The city was in chaos, but the Conk guards were almost winning and all he had to do was kill their leader. Draco threw another shot, knocking Marius past a few soldiers but he was on his feet again...he was tougher than he looked. The Jeweler was truly a pain in his ass. They went at each other again, both a little bloody now, it was getting closer and closer but neither was tiring. Finally Draco cast something dark and hit Marius hard, knocking him into the ground, he was bloody and broken and Draco couldn't hear his heartbeat....finally....

He didn't wait for anyone to notice and took off into the distance, following the smell...

...........................................................

Immediately the guards started to escort the others out. "What's happening?" Hessa asked weakly.

"We have to go, their evacuating the city," the guard said, his eyes looked sympathetic.

"Did something happen to Marius?"

"I don't know all I know is that we have to get you all out of here now. There is a safety zone not far from here."

"You're lying to me," she started to tear.

"Please, please don't be upset, we don't know for sure...," he picked Hessa up. How could he tell her? To upset a Conk female like this now, she would lose the baby. "Please relax." Hessa let herself be lifted and carried quickly but she noticed that the guard was taking her in a different direction.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Marius had specific instructions, we can't follow the same path as the others, it's too easy." The guard ran fast and hard but he was looking back too, he sensed something and ran even faster. "Dammit," he mumbled.

Hessa clinged tighter to the guard's robe and soon, she saw him...Draco, "no...no....it can't be." She started to tear, the only way for Draco to have gotten this far was if he had killed Marius. "No," she whispered.

Draco has a smile across his face, "you're carrying something that belongs to me..."

"BUGGER OFF, REPTILE!!"

"Oh, that was harsh," he sped up and finally launched, causing the guard to drop Hessa and she landed with a squeal. "I was going to give you a chance, but since you insist on dying." The two men fought, leaving Hessa dazed but once she got her bearings she started to run as weak as she felt and headed back to the city. She had to see Marius, he couldn't be dead, could he? He was strong and kind...fate would not be cruel to her again, would it? Surprisingly enough she got fairly far but knew that he was closing in, he hadn't finished the guard easily, but he has finished him none the less. Soon Hessa heard his clanking boots that she knew so well, going at a speed she couldn't comprehend and before she knew it, Draco had his arms around her waist and she screamed until he had his hand around her mouth so he could talk. "There's no need to scream, I have you now, it's all over..." The words cut through her like a knife. Immediately he smelled her and caught a whiff of something he didn't like and his face turned dark, Hessa's eyes grew wide with fear, "what a bad little girl you've been...I'm going to have to believe he forced you." She struggled as he hurt her slightly, "the only child you'll be carrying is mine and you know that...once I get rid of this little abomination, we'll be right back on track."

"NO!" She was trying to force his hand off her stomach...he was going to cast something to hurt her baby! Her body was forced down, her neck pinched so she couldn't move her head.

"Please don't fight, it will be over soon and then you won't remember anymore, I'll make sure of it," Draco said softly as if this was supposed to comfort her.

"Draco, don't do this," tears poured down her face as she started to lose consciousness, she couldn't take the stress.

"That might be better for you," he touched her face softly as if he was about to make love to her rather than abort the young fetus that lay in her womb. "Yes, it will be better for you...please don't hate me, I know you won't hate me because you won't remember." He mumbled the spell quietly and after a few minutes blood came from between her thighs and Marius' little bastard was taken from her womb. Draco washed her in a nearby creek and wrapped her in his cloak, then commanded that the other Conks that had been captured be taken to their designated prisons awaiting for auction or wizard, whichever came first.

………………………………………………………………………………….

The Healer looked over her, "she looks fine the…abortion seemed to have been done well, Mr. Malfoy." She looked at Hessa with regret, the poor thing, "you also intend on changing her memories?"

"Yes, he will be here within the hour," Draco nodded. "I wish you to stay here for a few days and make sure that there aren't any complications."

"I understand," what a monster he really was.

"How long should I wait before making her with child again?"

The Healer looked at him in a mild look of disbelief, trying to hide her disgust, "oh, uh, I would recommend three months. This would give her body an ample amount of time to heal."

"Sex?"

"A few weeks unless she feels she can physically handle it but I would recommend check ups afterwards."

"Of course," Draco smiled. There was a noise from Hessa, she was starting to wake, "please, put her under again, I don't want her to awake upset."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she administered another potion and watched as the girl went back to sleep.

There was a knock, "Commander Malfoy, the Eraser is here."

"Send him in," Draco then looked at the Healer. "Thank you, I will send for you if anything happens."

"All right," she left with a sense of sadness and this man dressed in all black walked passed her, he wasn't very attractive but intriguing at least…but at the same time she didn't like him. She watched as they closed the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Eraser put his gloves back on, "she should be perfect now. No memories of her former life, no Harry Potter or Marius and especially no baby. I even fabricated some of her memories to include you to fill in the holes, have to say it is my best work yet. I Conk's mind is a complicated one but I got around some of the guards."

"Will she feel empty? I heard about that after a woman has lost a child."

"It is a possibility but she won't know why and from what I understand you intend on getting her pregnant again?" Draco nodded. "Good, so that feeling will go away, but until that time I've attributed any feeling of illness or emotional distress due to a severe brain fever."

"I am afraid because last time the charm didn't take, she had other memories."

"I will admit Commander Malfoy that you are very talented at many things, especially potions from what I understand but this is my expertise and it is the only thing I do. Sciences of the brain have always intrigued me, so no doubt I'm sure that your charm was very good for a regular person, but like I said, a Conk is a different matter and I had spent a great deal of research on her before I came. I have no doubt that had you had the same information the charm might have work better, but I am flattered you called on me," he was no doubt good at kissing ass.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Draco sat next to Hessa, waiting for her to wake up and wondering how she would remember him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hessa blinked open her eyes, her body felt like it had been turned inside out and her head was fuzzy, "Dr…Draco?"

His whole face seemed to beam, she remembered him and only said his name, "yes, yes, my love, I'm here." He held her hand tightly as he sat on the side of the bed.

"What happened, I feel so strange like my body hurts…I can't focus."

"You were very sick, remember? A severe brain fever, you just came out of it. Healers were working on you for days," he pulled her up on his lap. "You scared me there for a minute, I thought you were going to leave me."

"I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"No need to be sorry, I think it was my fault."

"How?" she furrowed her brow.

"Just not being careful with you, that's all…but now you'll be fine, we'll be fine," Draco rocked her back and forth as if she were a child.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two weeks had passed, Draco kept himself busy with tying down the Conk city and making it part of their own, he decided he would make it a special place where Conks could get the clothing they needed and other things that wizards needed to take care of them, but if Hessa were to enter that square no one was allowed to talk to her or approach her and guards would be by her side at all times.

Then finally she was ready to mate. He made sure that candles were lit and that he looked his best, tying his hair back and wearing his emerald green night pants and robe, Hessa blushed when he entered, Draco looked like a carved statue rather than a man, his body hard with solid muscle and looking so much different than when they were kids. His body mass had grown as well, where when he was younger he was tall and lanky, now he had a perfect V shape to him.

To him she looked like a beautiful flower, a fragile and delicate beauty that he had fought long and hard to acquire. And now there as there was nothing standing in the way of them. Draco bit her gently a few times during their lovemaking but nothing that was very painful and she seemed to enjoy it this time. So much different than the past where he did it for claim and dominance, even punishment. This was how it was supposed to be all along, if it hadn't been for Harry Potter and Marius this would have happened sooner. Draco seemed to thrust into Hessa harder at this thought as if to say to them, even though they were dead, 'she was mine, is mine, and always will be mine.'

Even her mother couldn't interfere…but she too had been executed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hessa went shopping in the new square, getting new clothing and ornaments for her hair and rare herbs for some potions. The guards were with her when she looked around and it all seemed so familiar. There were people she recognized but didn't know from where and they looked at her so sadly but didn't know why. That was then the guards hurried her along, they were given specific orders to remove her from any situation that might even remotely trigger the past. Even though the Eraser said that nothing like that would happen, Draco didn't want to take any chances.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few months had passed.

Draco was on a mission and had installed a mirror where he and Hessa could communicate. One day he called through it to find her half-dressed, "you know, it's not nice to do that to me. You'll be paying for it when I get home."

Hessa smiled and giggled, "well, you'd better not be too rough…"

"Why, I thought you liked it that way?"

"It might hurt the baby," Hessa caressed her stomach with the hand that now carried a wedding band on it.

Suddenly he made such a face that it made her blush, especially when he said, "hey boys! I'm going to be a father!" There was whistling and hollering, of course they couldn't see her, the spell made sure of that but they could hear her if they were in the room.

From then on Draco wasn't far from her. He knew her condition and how weak Hessa would be and would often sleep with his body wrapped tighter around her than before. His demeanor had changed from caring husband to fierce protector and didn't like even his guards around her. But Draco's one worry was how would the child end up? He own genetics had changed completely, would there be complications during the birth, how long did a Conk female carry a child normally?

He had the Healer monitor Hessa and though the child seemed to grow at a faster than normal pace, it was steady and healthy, showing no signs of abnormality. Once the child was born, Draco looked at his son who had the blonde hair and crystal blue eyes of his mother, laying there next to his sleeping wife. The baby seemed to look at him and made no real sound except for a small coo here and there, the crystal blue eyes following him around the room as if he knew who Draco was. Perhaps he did. Draco read on Conk children, even half-bred or quarter-bred children seemed to know who their parents were without being told. But his son also had the eyes of a dragon behind the blue, the slits. Draco picked him up and wondered what he would be like, he was already still and steady like himself.

In time they would all see.

But for now, Draco had everything he ever wanted and should have had a long time ago. He took his son by his mother and they both looked down at her, "look Orion, isn't your mother beautiful?"


End file.
